The wand makers’ apprentice
by sawiuk
Summary: What if when Harry was going to get his wand, he met a strange boy, who could change the colour of his hair at will, instead. What if this boy gave Harry a different wand, a better one. How much difference can a wand really make? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling.

**The wand makers' apprentice**

A magic wand was last thing Harry had on his list, and so Hagrid was leading him to the wand shop now. The shop itself was the last one at the end o f the street, it was narrow and a little shabby, and from the look of the Windows, very dusty.

Harry looked at the gold letters, that we're pealing slightly above the shop door, the golden letters spelt out _'Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C' _there was a single wand laid on a purple cushion the in dusty window.

As Harry and Hagrid entered the wand shop, a bell twinkled behind the door. Hagrid sat down on a chair against a part of the wall of the shop, that was filled with many maintained boxes, the shop was very tiny and all but empty except for the mountains of boxes that filled into the walls and overflowed over the counter.

The room was very quiet and very still, and reminded Harry of his school library, were he would hid from his cousin Dudley and his gang, who found great enjoyment in beating him up and humiliating him in font of the rest of the school, making it impossible for Harry to make any friends at all, and also the lies that the Dursley's spread about him didn't help in the friend department ether.

Harry looked around the shop, but didn't move from his position afraid that if he did he somehow disturbed the dust and silence that practically vibrated with what felt like a secret magic.

There, gradually came a noise of movement from deep somewhere in the unseen depths of the small shop, then a couple seconds later a door opened up from behind the counter, that Harry hadn't noticed earlier because of the narrow and overflowing boxes.

Suddenly from behind the mountain of boxes appeared a very mucky boy, no old than Harry himself, the boy wore thick dark goggles and a brown sustained leather apron and thick skinned leather boots, with elbow length gloves, he was also head to tow in what looked to be a very many number of different substances, and the parts of his skin that could be seen shimmered like car oil on water.

"Good afternoon." The boy exclaimed happily "you must be here for a wand, I'm afraid that Mr Ollivander isn't here right now. He just popped out to get some more potions and ingredients, so I'll be the one that will be servicing you today instead…oh sorry" the boy quickly pulled off his gloves, removing his apron and goggles also, and then through them somewhere behind the shops counter.

While he was down there, he pulled out a blue handkerchief out of his right pocket, gave his face, neck and hands a quick wipe with it before throwing that also under the counter.

"Who ar you?" Hagrid asked the boy as he stood up, not fully as he was too big to fit in the small shop.

"I'm sorry," the boy said as he then reappeared from behind boxes, clean, as if he had just stepped out of the shower, Harry looked at the boy in amazement, as the boys hair began to grow from his bald head and change different colours as it did, the hair stopped growing when it reached a Navy style crew cut length, the colour of the hair never stuck to one particular colour, it just kept changing from one colour to the next.

"My name is Morris, Russell Morris, I'm Mr Ollivander's new apprentice, and you must be…" Morris pull a small piece paper from his pocket, and unfolded it "Rubeus Hagrid, and you…" he read off the piece of paper "Harry James Potter, for wand fitting" a large white smile appeared on Morris's face as he turned to Harry "so that that, shall we get started then, which is your favoured hand?"

Harry held out his right-arm, numbly, mesmerised by the others boys ever changing hair, as soon Harry held out his arm, Morris pull out a silver long silver tape measure, with gold markings on, and began taking measurements from Harry's arm, as soon as he finished taking measurements, he began going over the shelves of boxes, every now and again, taking one out and put him back in again.

"Tell me Harry? What's your Home life like?" Morris suddenly asked, as looked over a couple of boxes next to where Hagrid had sat down once again, in the wooden chair.

"um…?" Harry looked pleadingly at Hagrid, who also had the same confused expression upon his large face.

"is it important?" Hagrid asked "Mr Ollivander never' asked me about my hom' life when I was gettin' my wand" Morris looked down at Hagrid, briefly, from atop the stool he was standing on, before turning back to the wall of, what Harry know thought to be boxed wands.

"Mr Ollivander is one of the wizarding world most experienced and skill wizard in the art and ways of Legilimency, he never needs to ask such personal questions, but sadly I do…" Morris stopped looking at the shelve of boxes, and looked down to Hagrid "I'm sorry Mr Hagrid, but I'm going to have to ask you leave, only for a while, I'm gonna have to ask a lot more questions, a lot answers Harry most likely won't want to answer, and expectantly in front of an adult, I'd think you and Harry would prefer it that you wait outside, and then I can get this done as quick as possible" there was a tone in Morris's voice that made what he said sound more like an order, than a suggestion.

Hagrid looked at Morris, for what seem to Harry, like an hour, in reality it was only a couple of seconds, Hagrid then turned to Harry "I'll be right outside if ya' need me" he then slowly got up from the small wooden chair he was sat on, as he did the chair let out a quite squeak, that Harry thought sound as if the chair was almost sighing in relief, and left, giving Harry a quick wink with is small happy dark eyes, before leaving Harry alone in the shop, with the wand makers apprentice.

As soon as the shut, the questions started "are you, or have you ever been sexually active?" Morris asked this question as if he were asking for the time of day, or the weather.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise "you must be joking? What's stuff…stuff like…you know…that got to do with wands" this question only caused Morris, spin on his heels on the stool he was standing on.

"Wandlore is a very, very, very complex and mysterious branch of magic, I know the question may sound silly, but it all effects, in some small way, the wand that is right for you, so just answer what I ask you, and with no lie, I may not be a good as Mr Ollivander in Legilimency, but I'm good enough to no when I'm being lie to" Morris eyes then locked on to Harry's "now tell me, are you, or have you ever been sexually active?" there was a small on Morris's lip this time he said it.

Twenty minutes latter, they'd finished the questioning, leaving Harry with a very red face, as Morris now handed him wand after wand, tack them off him after split seconds of pass them to him, one Morris pulled away so fast, Harry thought he madde it disappear.

After about tens to fifteen minute of this, Harry could Morris get agitated, Morris handed Harry one more wand before finally snapping.

"That it, your coming with me" Morris, pulled Harry to where Morris first came from, the hidden door behind the, now small mountain of boxes, "if we can't find one, then I'll just have to make you one" Morris muttered as he pulled Harry into the darkish room, in the back of the shop.

"Right, let's begin with the type of wood" Morris pulled Harry to his side, in font of a large glassless cabinet, with what looked to be hundreds of half cut long cones of woods. "Now all you need to do is choose and I'll explain what the affect would be on you magic"

Harry felt weird about looking at all the different cones of wood, Harry would pick what wood he liked, and Morris would give it to him, and asked him how it made him feel, and would then give a comment on what spells would work well with it. Morris then took the two woods a half of cones each, that Harry said made his arms feel a little tingly.

Morris then measured them, in length and in weight "now why don't you look at what you want for the core, over there while soak these in…oh that interesting" Morris turned his head to the side in curiosity "Harry could you pass me that veil of silvery blue liquid" Harry pointed to a veil on the second shelf on the other side of room "yeah that it, thanks"

"What's that?" Harry had chosen his base core for his wand, but Morris said he what to make Harry a wand like on other and so now Harry was choosing his second core for his wand.

"that is," Morris looked up for the wand he was working on, with tools that amazed Harry to on end, not because the were magical, because they weren't, but because the were so very small, very intricate, and even more delicate, Harry couldn't even get a grip on the gadget Morris was holding now, it kept slipping though his fingers when he was trying past it to him "snake venom, you can't really use it as a core, but if you want I can use the fang, it should be in there"

"What snake is it from? Is it a magical one?" Harry asked as placed the large tube with the fang inside on the table.

"A very magical one, it's from a giant snake called a Basilisk some call it the King of Serpents, aside from its deadly fangs, the Basilisk has a wicked stare, and all who look in its eyes die instantly, if I remember correctly"

Morris was now at the final stage of making Harry wand, "blood please" Harry held out his hand slowly, which Morris had cut earlier when soaking the wands woods in a gold vat, and put a couple of drops of Harry's blood on each cone, on the core of the wand.

"Now, did you say you like snakes?"

"Well…I kinder do, I once set a python on my cousin Dudley" Harry smiled at the memory of the zoo.

"Is this the cousin that beats you, and whose dad used to lock you under the stairs?" Morris asked as he started widdling and carving the wand.

Harry nodded, he'd forgotten he told Morris about the Dursley's in the questioning "it was after the python incident that I got my Hogwarts letter, my uncle was so afraid that someone was watching the house so he gave me Dudley's broken toy room"

Morris stopped his widdling for a second and looked over his shoulder to Harry "So in away the python help to set you free?" Harry considred this for a second, then a smile started to grow on his face.

"Yeah, I guess it did" Morris smiled, happy with Harry's answer and began carving at the wand again.

"Here it's done" Morris, held the wand to the small candle, Morris had add silver into the wand, to bring out the caving he had made into the whole length of the wand "Wow, what is that" asked Harry looked at the wand, there was a little person sitting at the bottom of the handle, under what looked like a small staircase, and there was a snake, and had rapped itself around the boy, and was lifting him up, into the light part of the wand "it symbolizes your freedom, and your new start in life, normally is cost a fortune to get something like this done, but because were friends now, and it your birthday, you can pay the normal boring wand cost, 5 gallons" Morris started to blush, making his hair and eyes blush pink as well.

"That's so so… no ones ever done something like this for me before, your really my friend" Harry said, trying his hardest no to let the tears that were so desperately trying not to fall from his eyes.

"Of cause you are Harry, I don't make a wand for anybody, I'd reaper one if I thought it could be hazardous, but you don't just make a wand for anybody Harry, well go on tack it"

Slowly Harry grasped the handle, he felt a warmth in his fingers then a tingle travel up his arm, it was as if he'd be walking around with out an arm, or a leg, the suddenly here it was, it was like walking for the first in years, or being reunited with a lost love one.

"Well Harry Potter you now hold the first ever Russell Morris original wand, 11", holly and yew, supple with a hard twist, phoenix feather, Basilisk fang entwined with silver purified by unicorn blood, and with seven drops of human blood, I name thee Sword"

Harry held his wand high above his head, like he'd seen on one of movies the Dursley's watched _"Sword"_ he try to hum as he spoke for dramatic affect, but it didn't sound as good as it did in the film, both boy collapsed in a fit of laugher at Harry's attempt.

Harry left the shop not long after that, as he did he saw Hagrid standing next an old man with gray eyes and hair, they were talking about Hagrid's wand, the man seem very excited about something and was jump lightly from foot to foot as he spoke.

As Harry neared them, he past a rather strange looking woman with blonde hair, set in curls , wore, jewelled spectacles and a quill was floating beside her, and there were two men behind her, one was holding a large camera, and the other was an older gentleman with a very old face and a clip board.

Luckily none of these people seem to notice Harry, who, as soon as Hagrid saw him, was being pulled though the now darkening streets of the ally, and through the back of the leaky cauldron, that was now deserted, Hagrid didn't stop until they were at the train station, and firmly seated on the train.

"Sorry about the rush 'arry" Hagrid apologised "'ought we' be 'ate fer the train, yer took yer time getting' ya wand didn't ya" Hagrid smiled warmly.

"Yeah I did, I guest time does fly" Harry said quietly, trying to ignore the strange looks the people on the train were giving him, and his packages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling.

**The wand makers' apprentice chapter 2**

The Dursley's had just left Harry at King's Cross, Harry watch the Dursley's drive away, all three of them were laughing, this made Harry's mouth became dry, and he kept swallowing nervously.

Harry began to panic, he couldn't find the platform he fell desperately onto the gold ticket Hagrid had given him, but the information that it had was that he needed to get platform 9 3/4 before 11 o'clock, it gave no instructions as to where platform 9 3/4 was.

Harry began getting desperate, he stopped one of the passing guard's, and asked him which train would be able to take him to Hogwarts, it was apparent that the guard didn't understand what Harry was asking him, regardless of Harry trying to explaining. He realised that he didn't even know which part of the country Hogwarts stood. The guard began to get irritated, and strode away muttering about kids that wasting his time with silly pranks.

Harry could now feel his heart beating his chest, he looked at the large marble clock atop the arrival board, it was only 10 minutes before the train began its journey without him, suddenly he jumped, his belt started vibrating, he quickly realised that it wasn't his belt that was vibrating, it was the wand attached to it, he held the wand in his hand, and it began to pull him lightly.

Harry's heart leapt with joy, 'this must be how I find platform' he thought, letting the wand navigate him with one hand, while pulling the trolley with the other, it suddenly stopped pulling him between the barrier of platform of 9 and 10. Harry's heart sunk again the wand must be faulty, he began to panic once again, he felt a tear beginning to fall from his left eye, he had all but given up, then he saw a group of people heading towards him.

"Now what's the platform number" a plump woman asked leading for boy all with flaming red hair, and each pushing his own, slightly tattered trunks, similar to Harry's one even had an owl.

"9 ¾" a young girl, also was flaming red, beside the woman piped in "I wish I could go, mum... can I?" she asked her mother pleadingly

"Not until you're old enough Ginny," family arrived in front of Harry "oh hello there, first time at Hogwarts is it?" a plump woman asked him.

Harry sighed in relief, and nodded. "Yes but I…I don't know how to, to get to"

"How to get on the platform?" the woman smiled kindly " not to worry" she said " it's Ron's first time too" she pointed out the youngest of the boys. " all you have to do is walk right up to the barrier between platforms, and don't stop its best to do it at a bit of a run if you're scared. You should go now before this lot" she points to the rest of the family watching behind her.

"Er…ok" Harry turned his trolley around, to face the barrier, squeezed his eyes shut and began to run.

The next time Harry openly eyes, he was standing, and staring at a crimson steam train, and written in gold on the sign above it _Hogwarts Express. 11 o'clock_.

As Harry got on the train, he noticed a lot of the carriages were already full with Students putting their heads out the windows, and talking to their families and fighting over the seats.

Luckily, he found an carriage at the end of train, one boy was inside it, reading some sort of book with runes on the cover, the looked from his book and smile at Harry, the boy looked familiar, but Harry could place from where.

"You can sit here if you like" the boy said, then helped Harry with his bags, both the reds headed twins he seen with the woman at the platform helped him as well.

"What's that?" Said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar, behind his black bangs.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you –?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't' you?"

"What?" ask Harry, confused.

"_Harry Potter_," chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry, "I mean, yes, I am" both the twins gawped, the boy gave the twins a weird look, Harry thought the boy probably didn't know he was famous, which Harry was grateful for.

The twins were called away by their mother, leaving Harry and the boy alone, before Harry had time to ask his name, the train started moving, seconds after it did the compartment door slide open and another red headed boy popped his head into the compartment.

"Can I sit here?" he point to the seat next to the boy opposite Harry "everywhere else is full" Harry and the boy shook their heads , and the red head sat down next to the boy, who move so that red head could out the window.

"Hey Ron" the twins were back, Harry felt his face turn red "were going to look at a giant tarantula Lee Jordan's got" the twins then turn to look at Harry "did we introduce are self Harry, I'm Fred, and this is George, and that's are brother Ron, see you latter" and they were gone, before Harry could say bye.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded shyly. "Oh… I though it might be one of Fred and George's jokes" rambled Ron "do you really have the" Ron pointed to Harry forehead. Harry showed him the scar. "Wow"

Suddenly the boy began giggling, and pulled out his book, try to hide behind it. Ron didn't notice or didn't care, Harry thought the first was more likely.

"so is that were you-know-who?"

"yep, but I can't remember any of it, only a lot of green light"

"Wow" Ron said again, and this time he did notice the boy giggling "what are you laughing at?"

The boy sat up, and moved the book away from his face "sorry, I just read something funny is all, I wasn't laughing at you" the flashed Harry a smile, giving Harry another bout of déjà vu.

Ron turned back to Harry and asked him about his family, as he did, the boy, who name was still unknown, also join into the conversion.

"My family died about 8 years ago we all lived in a large manor, there was a fire, I'm an only child now and live with uncle, it was him who thought I better go to Hogwarts, before going into the family business, what about you Ron, you've got a big family, I saw you all coming through the platform"

"Yeah it is kinda big" Ron and Harry were surprised at how open the boy was "_I'm the sixth out of the seven in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers, all I've got is this rat" Ron put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a grayish rat._

_ "His name is Scabbers, he's boarding all he does is sleep, and he's useless Percy got an owl, for being a prefect but they couldn't affor-I mean I got Scabbers" Ron's turn bright red, the boy looked at Ron's robes and at the rat._

_"Your family don't have a lot of money do they Ron" Ron looked as if someone had struck him._

_"It's not that we don't have a lot of money, there's just so many of us that-" luckily the carriage door slid opened and a woman with a trolley asked the boy's if they wanted anything._

_"Yes, three of each please, in goody bags" the boy handed the women 2 gallons and told her to keep the change, he then handed one of the bags to Ron and one to Harry "on me, I won't take no for an answer" _

_"So this is Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, looking at a picture of an old man on the what Ron called a wizarding card with a long moustache and silver beard that was so long that he could tuck it into his belt. _

**_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**_  
Currently Head master of Hogwarts._

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling_

"Where'd he go?" the boy asked, Harry flipped the card around in his hand, to the picture, the boy was right _Dumbledore had gone._

_"Well you can't expect him to stand there all day can you, don't Muggles have pictures?"_ Ron asked Harry.

"They do, but they don't move"

"Do they? Weird" Harry and the boy shared a look, and smiled, and then amazingly, Harry could have sworn the boys eyes changed colour.

Suddenly there was a knock on boys apartment, a girls head popped into the compartment "I'm sorry but have anyone of you seen a toad"

"Yes it was on the opposite side of the train when I got on" the boy answered, and pulled out a box from under his chair "here you go"

"Thank you" the girl smiled, showing her slight large teeth "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, this Neville Longbottom" she turn to the boy that Harry only now noticed, she pull the Neville into Harry the compartment, and sat next Harry, she then held out her hand, the boy shook it happily.

"Russell Morris" as he spoke his name, the boy began to change in front of their eyes.

He shrank about an inch, and his cheek bones moved higher on his face, his noise became smaller, as did his ears, then his jaw move out a little, his hair line move forward, and grew about an a centimetre longer from when Harry lasted saw him in the wand shop, and then when his face finally stop moving his hair started changing colours, just like in the shop.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville all stared at him in amazement, Ron finally spoke shaking "you're Russell Morris the world's youngest winner of the Order of Merlin, seventh sorcerer, Warlock of the year, International Confed. of Wizards and master of Spellcraft, why didn't you tell us?!"

Hermione let out an excited squeak "The books said you were a eleven but I wouldn't of thought you'd need to come to Hogwarts, not with all the things you've won,I can't believe I'm actually talking to you"Hermione exclaimed just as, if not more excited than Ron "I mean you even more famous than Harry Potter himself"

"That's not true" Morris turned to look at Harry "is it Harry"

There was another excited squeak from Hermione, then she started speaking rapidly, then Neville's toad, 'somehow' slipped from the box Morris was holding, she got up with Neville, and left, chasing after the thing.

"Well that was fun" Morris sighed, his face changing "wish you could do this Harry" laughed as he changed back into the boy Harry and Ron first saw in the compartment. "Though it can drop like that" he said clicking his fingers his hair turned purple then back again. "sorry I hadn't meant to charge…I couldn't keep it up any longer its the only problem with being a Metamorphmagi you can only hold a full body change for so long" he smiled at Ron. "are you alright?"

Ron was staring at him, he quickly realized what he was doing and looked out the window "sorry" Ron muttered embarrass.

"You're famous too?" Harry asked "you could have told me."

"I wanted to, its just that…I prefer to make friends first before I tell them who I am, and don't point the finger you could of told me you were famous" Morris shot back.

Harry looked at Morris "you really didn't know who I was?" Morris nodded solemnly.

"I've never had the time to find out whose whose, nor am I that interested, unless you created a potion or a wand, then I would be interested, but other than that I've been live with my uncle in the country side, teaching myself to be the best wand make there is, just like my dad."

There was an uncomfortable, but slowly a smile started to spread on Harry's face "how do you…change like that?"

"He's a Metamorphmagus" Ron said, engaging into the conversation, he looked to Morris to see if he wanted him to explain, Morris nodded for him to continue "there people who have the ability to change their appearance at will, it's really rare, but I think my dad said you could learn to do it, but it takes like fifty years or something"

"As the saying goes 'some people are just born luckily', I got the ability from my granddad, but he died before I was born, I was the only one in the family who got the ability after that, I guess it's like getting blue eyes in a family that's all brown" Morris said to Ron.

"How'd you know that I'm the only one with blue?" Ron asked in surprise as he realised Morris was talking about him.

"I told you I saw your family walk through the barrier"

"But that was ages ago, how'd you remember? And you'd must have really good eyes to be able to see from that far away?" Harry said also in amazement.

Morris smiled to himself "being a Metamorphmagi allows me to make my body do all sorts or things, like expanding my memory well only by a little, but as you said, I kinda do have magic eyes for short periods of time I can enhance my strength, my eye sight, my hearing or even heal small wounds, if there not cause by magic."

"That amazing" Harry and Ron said at the same time, making Morris blush turning hair and eyes pink, they all had a bit of a laugh, Harry found himself really interested in the whole idea of being a Metamorphmagi.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Ron asked after awhile.

"Not really, sometimes it does, like when I first started messing around with my senses, at first I thought the headaches were gonna kill me, but I then realised how to control it, I can only do it for a small time depending on what it is I'm controlling, it's really hard and dangerous, and most people think it's away of cheating, but if its my apart of me, why shouldn't I use it to give me an advantage" Ron and Harry thought this though, they agreed, but they also saw why it could be seen as cheating in some circles.

"So what house do you guys wanna be in? I've been thinking, Ravenclaw, but if I want to make more money after school I'd have to be in Slytherin, you know because their more vain, and would more likely buy one of my wands, but then if my wands attract enough attention it wouldn't really matter what house I'm sorted into" Morris said, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"My whole families been Gryffindor" Ron said, a gloominess entering his voice as he spoke "I don't know what they'll do if I'm not, though I don't think Ravenclaw, would be too bad, but could you imagine what they do if I was in Slytherin, knowing mum she'd probably cook me" he joked.

"Wasn't Slytherin the house Vold-I mean you-Know-who was in?" Harry asked unsure if that was what Hagrid had said, on their way to Diagon Ally.

"yeah…that what my dad told me" Ron said, sliding lower in his seat.

"Who's 'you-Know-who'?" Morris asked curiously, unable to pick up on who the boys' were talking about. Both Harry and Ron looked at him in amazement.

"You really don't know do you?" Harry said, looking at Morris as if he'd grow a second head, which for all Harry he probably could if he wanted to.

"I've never met anyone who hadn't heard of you-Know-who before" Ron said as he moved back up his chair "no wonder you didn't know who Harry was, if you didn't know you-Know-who was"

Harry knew Morris was starting to becoming embarrassed, because his hair began to turn pink at its roots "he's the one who gave me this scar" Harry lifted his fringe "he tried to kill me, but somehow it rebounded killing him in stead…he was evil" Harry didn't try to hid the distasted that had entered his voice as he spoke.

"So that's why-" but Morris didn't get to finish he question, as the compartment door was opened yet again. Three boys entered the compartment, Harry recognised one of the boy as the same pale one he'd seen in Madam Malkin's. The other two boys were as thick in body, as Harry reckoned they were in mind, and reminded Harry of his cosine Dudley on a bad day.

"Is it true?" the pale asked "is Harry potter in this compartment, people are all down the train, is it you?" the boys eyes locked on to Harry's, but before Harry could answer.

"No, I'm over here" the boy swung round to face Morris, who now looked like an exact copy of Harry, Morris looked to Harry, and winked "can I have my glasses back please" Harry was unsure of what to do, but found himself giving his glasses to Morris anyway, and turning to look out the window, so the boy wouldn't recognise him.

It looked like he wouldn't of need to though, as the pale boys focus was now fully on, the fake Harry. "This is Goyle and Crabbe" the pale boy looked to the boys besides him "and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Harry heard Ron snicker, as he pretended to be looking at the passing scenery, in truth he could really see anything without his glasses.

"Think my names funny do you, no need to ask who you are my father told me that _all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford" _Draco snared nastily. He then turn back to Morris "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" and held out his hand.

Harry was biting on his teeth, so not to say anything, as listen nervously to what Morris was going to do next.

Morris stare at the boy hand, then slowly shook it "I hope to see you later, at Hogwarts, I'm sure you can teach me all manner of things when we get there" Morris stared deep in Draco's eye, letting his hand drop "but I'm about to get changed into my robes"

Draco side glanced in Ron direction smirking victoriously, he then looked back to Morris "very well, after you've gotten changed you can met me in my compartment, it's just down there" he pointed down along the train.

"There really won't be any point in doing that" Morris spoke carefully "by the time I've got changed, we'll already be there, can't you feel the train slowing already, my guess is that we'll be there in about half an hour"

Draco slowly nodded in agreement "yes your right the train does feel like it's slowing, oh well I see you at Hogwarts" the fake Harry shook his hand again, and watched as the pale boy walked away.

Morris turned back to his real self, or what Harry thought was his real self, and flopped into his seat "you are blind Harry I swear" he said taking off Harry glasses and handing them back to him.

"Why'd you do that, I would never of done that, you didn't even try to defend Ron!" Harry roared angrily, getting to his feet.

Morris smiled to himself and looked at the disregarded wizard card that and fallen from Harry lap as he leapt up, Morris picked up the card, looked at it, than passed it to Ron, he then caste his eyes up to meet Harry's.

Harry started to feel stupid as he stared into Morris's now bright blue eyes, they were so light, bright, and sparkling that Harry found himself distracted by their calmness "I did it because if you get sorted into Slytherin, your gonna need an ally Harry, and I thought the way those boys were guarding him, that he'd be a good one"

"Well what if I'm not in Slytherin, what then? What if I choose not to be" Harry grumbled as he slumped back into his seat.

Morris sighed "Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them but it is our choices in life, Harry, that show what we truly are" both Harry and Ron looked up at Morris "remember that"

Suddenly Hermione's head popped into the carriage again "you need to get change you three, I asked the driver were almost there, how exciting I can't what" she said at what seemed like light speed, then disappeared somewhere down the train.

The three boys stared in shocked silence at where Hermione's head was only seconds ago, looked at each other then burst into laugher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling.

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**chapter 3**

A loud voice was echoed though the train "we'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minuets, please leave your luggage on the train" the boys got change, and waited for the train to finally slowdown to a stop.

As the boys got up, Harry began to feel the same nervousness he'd felt when Hagrid had taking him to Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron shared a questioning look as Morris pulled out a large, strangely metallic bag from under his seat, it reminded Harry of something he imagined a old-fashioned Doctor would carry when doing a house call.

"Shall we go?" Morris said, sliding the door open, if he was nervous, Harry couldn't see it, Morris walked fearlessly into the steady flowing crowed of people moving down the train.

Soon Harry and Ron both found themselves also pushing through the influx of new and old student, all fighting to get out the doors of the Hogwarts Express, as they tried to keep up with Morris.

As Harry exited the train, he heard a familiar voice, coming over his head he looked only to see Hagrid "Firs' years, firs' years over here, oh hello Harry" he said noticing standing beside him, before looking back up calling the first years to follow him down a narrow and steep path, to the being of a large lake filled with hundreds of small boats. "No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid's voice rang out.

Harry then heard someone talking about him from somewhere in the crowd of first years "I'm telling you Zabini, I know Harry Potter, he said he was going to sit with us" it was the pale boy, Draco, he was pushing through the crowd while talking to a dark skinned boy.

"Harry Potter isn't going to sit with you Draco, this is just like the time-" but Harry couldn't hear the rest of what the dark skinned boy said, because Morris pushed in front of him.

"Get on the boat with Ron, and that girl with the boy and his toad, I'll deal with Draco" Morris whispered quickly, giving Harry a wink, Harry then watch him turning into him.

Harry felt it rather strange to look at a living copy of himself, walking into the crowd towards the blonde haired boy, it almost felt symbolic somehow. Harry shrugged the creepy feeling off and got in one of the boats like Morris had told him to, with Ron, Hermione and Neville, whose noise was now running because of the cold night air.

"Everyone ok off we go" Hagrid called, as the boats started moving forward by themselves. No one said a word as everyone watched intently as the enormous magic castle came into view.

Soon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were standing in the Entrance hall, with all the other first years, someone then push though Ron and Harry "god that boy can talk" Harry smiled as he realised it was Morris, looking like himself, and not the boy he looked like on the train or Harry, complaining about Malfoy "I almost changed back in front of him" he winked at Ron "now that would have been fun" he laughed.

"Harry Potter," it was Malfoy, and as he said Harry's full name, everyone turned to face him and a wave of whispers filled the large Entrance hall, Malfoy walked up to him, seeming ignoring them "thought we lost you back there, found your glasses did you, where were they?" he asked, he raised an thin, blonde eyebrow questionably.

Harry panicked, and looked to Morris, who rolled his eyes "I found them. Almost stood on them too, good I thing I didn't, would have been blind wouldn't ya" Morris moved forward and held out his hand "names Morris, Russell Morris" Draco took Morris's hand the second he'd finished his name, as another wave of whispers started.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy it a pleasure to meet yo-" Draco was cut off by a tall slim woman, with black-haired and darkish green robes. Harry thought that this was not somebody to be crossed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall" she said "the house sorting shall begin shortly, the sorting is very important as while in Hogwarts you house shall be you family, you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. There are four houses, Gryffindor Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She then went on explaining the house pointing system and the house cup, "the sorting will be in font of the whole school, I suggest you smarten yourselves up" she then turned to the large oak doors, and stood still.

Harry quickly tried to flatten his hair, as Ron and Neville tried to fits their robes, when Harry looked to Morris, Morris smiled excitedly and winked. Slowly the large oak doors began to opened and Ron whispered to Harry and Morris "Fred said the sorting hurts a lot, but I think he's joking" he swallowed dryly "I hope". Morris laughed.

"In front of the whole," Morris looked to Harry "no pressure" he winked again, Harry beginning to think Morris might have something wrong with his eye "lets hope its not a test" he winked again "can't do tests".

Harry heart was thundering in his chest "form a line, now follow me" Draco pushed himself so that he was next to Harry, Ron and Morris stood together, laughing quietly behind them.

The unsorted students then began the long walk through the great hall, marvelling at the thousands of floating candles, and the stormy ceiling or as Hermione put it "enchanted to look like the weather outside". They pasted four large tables, all littered with students, gossiping about their holidays, before Harry knew it they were standing in front of a large table, with many strange looking wizard's and witch's, Harry assumed to be the teachers, and not some sort of interviewing board of directors, like in law show, his uncle Vernon liked to watch, so that he could yell at the screen.

Harry looked up at the wizards one by one, the ones that noticed smiled kindly, and all but one didn't. Harry then saw a wizard he knew, the one he'd met when shopping with Hagrid. Suddenly Harry jumped, his wand had began moving, but not like in the train station, it was more violent than that, Harry suddenly felt ill, his scar was throbbing pain fully and his stomach was churning horribly, Harry felt as if the wand was trying to pull him back. Harry desperately looked for Morris, feeling like he was going to be sick. When he did locate him, he stepped back as he did, it stopped.

Harry looked forward just as Professor McGonagall came out in front of the table and placed a three legged stool with a raggedy old hat on it in front of them, the whole hall became silent and still, as every eye focused on the old fraying hat. The hat, to Harry's surprise and shock, began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Thank god" Harry muttered under his breath, for a second he thought that he was experiencing the pain Ron said his brother told him about.

"Fred said we have to fight a troll" Ron whispered to Morris from behind Harry, as Ron spoke Draco snickered, Harry glanced at him, and as about to tell him to stop, but the sorting had just begun.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said "Abbott, Hannah"

The hat fell over her most of her face, only moments later the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!" and the table to the far right of Harry exploded with cheers and applause.

"Bone, Susan" "Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted again, and she sat next to the other first year quickly as she could without running.

"Boot, Terry" and a second later came the hats call "ravenclaw!"

Some time passed before a name was call that Harry knew, Hermione's, and after about a thirty seconds, the hat finally put her inGryffindor, with Neville the toad boy when Draco's name was call, he swaggered from next to Harry, Harry whispered 'good luck', automatically, and almost kicked himself for it. The hat had barely touched Draco's head before it placed him inSlytherin. Harry looked at the teachers once again, and like before his wand began shaking madly, and he began to feel ill. Then Professor McGonagall voice brought him back.

"Morris, Russell" whispers travelled through the hall wildly.

"_Morris, did she say?" _

"_No way, why's he here"_

"_My mum loves him, say she wish I had his brain"_

"'_Most powerful wizard of our time' the prophet said" _

Morris, walked gracefully and sat upon the stool, and winked at Harry before his head was covered by the hat. Harry watched intently, as very second gone by brought truncheons began to rise, the hat could be seen muttering to Morris. Then suddenly the hat belted "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table on the far left exploded with cheers and whooping, Harry heard Ron's brother sing out "we got Morris, we got Morris" Harry glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco did not look happy, he suddenly looked up and his eyes court Harry's, a smirk started to grow on his sharp, pale face. Harry turned his head sharply back to the hat and the sorting.

The next to be sorted was Moon'…'Nott'…'Parkinson'… then the twin Patils… then 'Perks, Sally-Anne'…and the hat then called what Harry most dreaded, his own name.

Whispers again filled the hall.

"_The Harry Potter"_

_"two famous people"_

"_This is amazing" _

The last thing Harry saw was whole hall staring at him, and Morris turning his hair red and gold before the hat came over his eyes, blocking his sight.

"Hmm, tricky, very difficult indeed" Harry heard the voice mumble in his ear "your friend was right about you-said you wished to prove yourself, thought you be a great Slytherin he did" Harry felt his gut tighten "-never known in all my year a student with a mind like your friend-told me to look at a particularly memory he said I'd know were to put you- and he is right-you better be in-"

"Gryffindor!"

McGonagall took the hat off Harry's just as the Gryffindor table explode with cheer, the twin were now singing a different, yet familiar song of welcoming "we got potter, we got potter" when sat opposite Morris, another boy with red hair and a silver badge with the letter 'P' congratulated him, Harry assumed he was to be a Weasley.

Harry found he couldn't focus with the rest of the sorting, he was contemplating the hats words, ''_your friend was right about you-said you wished to prove yourself, thought you be a great__Slytherin'_ that could only be Morris, or Malfoy,' Harry thought as he looked over to the Slytherin, next to his. Malfoy did not look happy, he looked rather confused and embarrassed 'probable not Malfoy then, Morris, _a particularly memory_ what memory, how does Morris know my memory's?'

"Well done Ron" the red headed boy with the silver badge praised, Ron blushed

"Thanks Percy" Ron muttered self-consciously, as he happy sat next to Morris, who a couple of people were staring at, as he made his hair red and gold, with a loin roaring on the crown of his head.

Harry was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he missed Ron's sorting, but it was obvious he was a Gryffindor as he was sat next to Morris. Harry looked to the head table, a old man stood up, and happy said, "I have a few words, and here they are Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak." his voice rang around the hall, as food began to appear on their plates. The feast had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 4**

Harry had never seen so much food in his life. He never had so much choice, at the Dursley's his uncle and cousin would eat anything he liked, leave Harry only so little, though in Harry's mind he never really starved, he was always just a bit peckish.

Harry and many of the others around him were amazed at how food much food Morris was piling on his plate; Harry almost had to strain his neck to see him, what was even more amazing was how fast he ate it all, after which he started to pile on it again before anyone else had even had chance to start own on there own.

When Morris started to make his third plate, he realised that everyone down the table, and some from the others, were looking strangle at him. Harry had to stop himself from laughing as Morris's skin and hair began turning completely shocking pink.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, we kind of burn up a lot of energy when we go though large physical transformations, makes us hungry" he said sheepishly, sitting down, trying to turn back to normal. Which Harry found even more amusing.

Twelve minuets into the desserts the tables conversations had turned to their families, Harry listened to an Irish boy, his name was Seamus, he was talking about his parents "I'm half and half, my dads a Muggle, and me mums a witch, she didn't tell dad that she was a witch until after they were married, which was a bit of a shock for him" the others laughed.

"What about you Neville?" Ron asked, helping himself to some more ice-cream.

"My gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, said smoothly "but my family thought I was all squib for ages. My uncle Algie kept trying to to force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once– but nothing happened until I was eight. He came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my auntie offered him a cup of tea, and he accidentally let go."

"Were you all right?" Morris gasped in concern. Neville half blushed, and smiled awkwardly

"I bounced" he said proudly, before adding "all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was so happy she was crying. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magical enough to come"

Morris looked at Neville for a second, "bollocks" Morris held his hand across the table towards Neville "let me have a look at ya wand, that's probably the problem" people sitting around were now watching the scene as a ever so nervous Neville pulled out his wand.

Morris took it happily, then reached under the table and pulled what looked to be the same long silver tape measure, with gold markings on, that he used on Harry in Ollivander's, "well stand up, hold out your best arm" Morris's voice charged, it sounded more like it did when he was telling Hagrid to wait outside the shop.

Neville in a worried state did without complaint, and the silver tape measure flew from Morris's hand and started talking measurements. Neville's standing up had caused most of the hall's attention to now be focused on to what was happing.

Morris started making an angry clicking noise with his tongue, before looking up, at the now red face, Neville "this isn't your wand, is it Neville, it your fathers isn't it" the hall watched in amazement, as Neville, in a clash of awe and fear, slowly nodded.

Morris sighed as he looked at the wand in his hands "he was a great man you father, your mother too, its such a tragedy tha-" Morris's eyes widen slightly as he realised he may of said to much "well…" Morris huffed, as the silver tape measure flew back into his hand "Ron, can I have a look at yours now?" Morris asked Ron, changing the subject as he gave Neville his wand back.

"I… don't…I" Ron tried to protest, Morris tipped his head forward, and before everyone's eyes, changed into a red-headed, short, plump woman,. Anyone would only had to of look at the any of the four Weasley boys, to realize that this was obviously their mother.

"Ronald Weasley" even Morris's voice sounded like it should of been, only it was angrier than it had been when Harry spoke to the woman at the train station "give me that wand right this instant."

Ron purely out of instinct, did. Everyone around laughed, the Weasley twins could be seen holding each other, trying to stop themselves from falling over in laughter, even Morris couldn't keep a straight face.

After a couple of seconds Morris turned himself back and started look at Ron's wand as if it was going to bite him, he made the same angry clicking noise with his tongue as he had when looking at Neville's wand.

It was the first time Harry got to really see Ron's wand. It was battered, burnt and horrible chipped, Harry could almost see a unicorn hair poking out the end of it, at lest it looked like the one of unicorn hairs in one, of the many jars, in the back room of Ollivander's where Morris took Harry to make his wand.

"Your bother wouldn't happen to go by the name Charlie and be a dragon keeper in Romania would he? And have so many freckles he looks tanned?" Morris asked Ron who nodded curiously in the positive.

Morris smiled brightly and laughed to himself "I thought I knew your name from somewhere, I met your bother when I was in china on the hunt for the Chinese Fireball dragon eggshells, it with great, he told me all sorts of stories about his family" Morris started laughing, as he began talking to Ron and his bothers about his and Charlie's adventures, in china.

Morris gave back Ron's wand back to him, who stuffed it into his belt as fast as he could "Russ, after you've finished, can you have a look at mine now please?" Harry asked suddenly realised that it was the prefect time to ask about his wand, while Morris was checking over peoples.

Morris looked at Harry curiously "okay" he said slowly, Harry gave him his wand Morris looked it over "looks fine to me Harry, is there anything wrong with it?" Morris asked, handing it back slowly.

"Whoa look at Harry's wand!" Seamus all but yelled

"Who made that Harry?" Ron asked, then bitterly add "I wish I had one like that" turning back to his ice-cream

"Where'd you get it Harry?" Neville asked, how'd seem to of gone quite quiet after Morris had given him back his wand.

"How much did it cost Harry?" Dean asked

"Well actually Mor- ouch" Morris kicked Harry under the table before he could finish. Harry looked at Morris, who gave him a look that seemed to say 'not tell them it was made by me'. "I got it from Ollivander's, I'm just lucky I guess" it wasn't exactly a lie, he did get the wand from Ollivander's, even if Mr Ollivander didn't make it.

Once Harry had hold of his wand again, it started shacking again, Harry turned to look at that head table and caught the dark eyed teachers glare.

"Harry?" Morris asked again, bring Harry back to reality "what's wrong with the wand?" Harry shook his head lightly.

"Oh…well it keeps shaking, didn't you just see?" Harry explained what happen at the train station and what happened when he was waiting in line for the sorting. Morris listened rubbing his chine as he did.

"Well…" Morris said thoughtfully "there are four things it could be. One, its reacting to magical fluxes, but I doubt there many fluxes in kings cross so that's out. Two, because of the use of the two polar opposite woods and the polar opposite core its probable that the wands having some trouble in integration with all opposite energy involved, if that's the case it'll take a while for it to finally settle" everyone that was listening, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus Hermione, Dean and Percy who pretended he wasn't listening. They all nodded their heads blankly as if they knew what Morris as talking about, when really none of tem had a clue.

"Three" Morris continued "it's reacting to the large amounts of magic that's needed to maintain the cloaking spell that used to hide the platform, and to Hogwarts itself, though if that were the case, then I'm surprised that it didn't do anything on the train, did it?" Morris asked.

"No, I don't think…No, it didn't do anything on the train" Harry answered truthfully. Morris looked deep into Harry's eyes, with the sparkling blue one he'd used before on the train. He then began to rub his chine again.

"Yes, it must be two or three" Morris said to himself more than anyone.

"What's four?" Hermione butted in rudely, asking the question on anyone who was listening mind, Morris stared at her though a deep brow before answering.

"Four, four is very unlikely, it's very rare, for anyone to have it" Morris spoke airily, before looking into Harry's again "you wouldn't happen to…to have…a… a blood ward on you Harry?" Morris asked difficultly. Harry and the others gave him a strange look "Wandology is complicated, is Harry had a blood ward and say his blood was in his wand hypnotically speaking it would possibly increase the power of it, or change it completely…but as I said its highly unlikely" Morris shrugged.

Suddenly all the plates were cleared from the table, much to the horror of Ron and Morris who were still eating, as Dumbledore began the begging of term speech.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have just a few start of term notices a, first years should know that the dark forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils" his sparkling blue eyes then focused on the Weasley twins, and then onto Morris "except for those who have special permission to do so," Morris grinned to himself then winked to Harry "I have also been asked by Mr Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes or in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in a fortnight to anyone who wishes to join their house team should contact Madam Hooch." He paused "And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die an exceedingly painful death" he then smiled "now the school song" Morris looked at Harry and Ron, as slowly a wicked smile began to grow on his face. There was something in his smile that Harry recognised, and it wasn't good, it was then that Harry knew that this was deftly going to be weird year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 5**

All the first years followed Percy up the staircases to highest tower, he warned them that the staircases sometimes changed, and that some of the stairs may go missing, after that Harry looked carefully before taking the next step up the stairs, and did so until Morris jokily hit him over the head for moving to slow.

Before the common room there was a portrait of a fat woman, which to Harry's surprise talked, and moved it asked for a password which Percy, four time before the portrait actually opened, reviling a large hole in the wall, all of them stumbled though it. Morris helped Neville up into it, because he kept slipping every time he tried.

Harry stood mouth slightly ajar in amazement, the Gryffindor common room was amazing. The Gryffindor common room was very large and circular, the walls were covered in long flowing tapestry and living portraits that Percy said were all over the school. The room was filled with squashy red and gold armchairs, which were seated round tables on which some people were read on. On the other side was a massive gold fireplace with a long red sofa sitting in front of the fire.

Percy showed the boys were their dormitory was, at the top of yet more stairs so that they were in a tower, the boys quickly found their beds thanks to Morris who said that they were to sleep in alphabetical order, as that was why their trunks had been placed by different beds. The beds were like nothing Harry had only ever dreamed about. They were large king-sized four poster beds, with deep red velvet curtains.

All the boys were so exhausted by the days events that they fell asleep almost immediately as their heads hit the pillows, that was everyone but Morris and Harry. Morris reaching into his doctors bag and pulled out a smallluminous white look unlabeled vials from it, and a small bowl, he then started adding things into it.

"What are doing doing?" Harry whispered, so not to wake anybody.

"I'm try to get this root of asphodel into this infusion of wormwood, to make a form of the draught of living death" Morris said, concentrating so hard that his ever colour charging hair stop changing, and landed on a mixer of blue and silvery gray.

He poured whatever he was making into, another white vial, and started shaking it like a martini smiling at Harry as he did "shaken not stirred" he joked but Harry was to tired to understand what he was saying. "Night Harry, pleasant dreams" Morris smiled and uncorked the white vial and downed it in one.

Harry was also about to wish him a goodnight, but Morris had passed out as soon as the vial was moved away from his lips.

Harry smiled as he thought of what a weird day it had been, he was almost afraid to sleep, encase he woke up under the Dursley stairs and that all this had been a wonderful dream, but Harry couldn't fight off sleep forever.

Harry had a very strange dream that night, more like a nightmare really. He had been sitting front of the whole school just like the sorting, but instead of the sorting hat on his head he was wearing Professor Quirrell turbid, and it was telling him to be in Slytherin, and that it was his destiny, the turbid then began to crush him, then Draco and the Professor with the dark eyes appeared laughing at him telling him he was in the wrong house. Harry couldn't move or breath because of Professor Quirrell turbid, but then Morris appeared and took his hands into his, he smiled at Harry, his eyes sparkling blue as he repeated over and over "it is our own choices in life, that show what we truly are" he began pulling Harry away from the dream.

Harry woke up, a little sweaty, shaken and still sleepy as Morris pull him out of bed, telling Harry about 'how lazy he was for staying in bed for so long when everyone else was already up'. Harry then found out by Ron, Seamus Neville and Dean, who all looked rather annoyed, that it was six in the morning, and that Morris had pulled everyone out of bed calling them all lazy.

People seemed to followed Harry and Morris wherever they went, Morris had told Harry that the best think to do was to pretend they were look for the right rooms for their classes, and that why they were following them, even the seventh years. Harry found that hard to do, especially when people were queuing outside classrooms just to get looks at him, or doubling back to get extra looks at them together, though for Harry the worst thing than all of that put together was all the whisperings.

"_Look there that's them"_

"_Next to the lanky kid with red hair"_

"_The one wearing glasses,"_

"_Yeah that's the Harry Potter,"_

"_Next to him is the Russell Morris" _

Harry felt like animal in a zoo, but at lest he had Morris and Ron, he shuddered to think of what Russell must had gone through on his own in the wizarding world, but there was still something that was annoying Harry about Morris, he always seemed to know everything, Harry sometime swore that he could read minds, to which Morris would mutter something under his breath, or start a small coughing fit.

Harry, Ron and Morris found Hogwarts incredibly hard to get around, Harry found out that some of the hallways and classrooms in the castle change places, on different days of the week, and that sometime even the walls pretended to he doors.

Harry and Ron counted themselves lucky that they had Morris, who seemed to know where every room in the castle was by only talking to someone and giving them a strange look, he also knew exactly when some of the upper years were lying to them, which Harry thought was just a little scary and was secretly glad that he told Morris only the truth in the wand shop.

The Hogwarts ghosts, as Harry found, were all rather nice dead people, only the poltergeist Peeves was troubling, he would pass through you making silly or hurtful remarks on how big you were, or say something about your inside looking better than the outside. He also throws stuff at you that he steals from your bags if you not looking, normally ink.

Though Harry thought that the only thing worst than Peeves, was the weird, freaky caretaker Mr Filch, and his cat Mrs Norris, who had found them trying to get through a door that apparently lead to 'the out of bound third floor corridor of death' as Morris had began calling it.

Lucky Professor Quirrell, who just happen to be passing at the time, had been able to rescue them from being thrown into the dungeons. Though when Professor Quirrell first showed up Harry began to get a painful headache, and his wand began vibrating, but Morris only thought that this meant that there must have been something very powerful inside of the 'the out of bound third floor corridor of death'.

Finally when the boys had found the classrooms, then came the lessons. Lessons in magic were not what Harry expected, or as easy as Harry thought they were going to be. To his surprise it turned out that magic is really complicated, and that it's not just waving your wand and saying silly words.

They had to study a lot, and for every Wednesday at midnight they had to watch the night sky and learn all the different star constellations and the movements of the planets and how such and such being in some place at some time could in theory effect your magic. Morris, like the Hermione girl on the train, excelled in any of the classes they had taken and found all that easy, once they'd read a book about it.

One of Harry's funniest lesson was charms with Professor Fliwick, a very small wizard, who had to stand on a pile of books to be seen, and to see everybody, he fell off his pile of books twice on Harry first lesson, once when he called the register and at Morris name, squeaked excitedly and fell forward and the second at Harry's when he fell backwards.

Harry found Professor McGonagall to be a strict but fair person, and very smart, and Harry had listen intently to her begging of class speech "Transfiguration is some of the most complicated and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Harry thought she spoke with as much passion as Morris did about wands "if you messing around in my class you'll leave and won't come back, understand? Good have been warned" she then turned her desk into a pig, and back again, startling everyone into excitement. As it turned out they wouldn't be doing anything like changing objects into animal, not until they were a little older.

Instead, after making many complex notes, were given match's and began changing them into sowing needles. The whole class stood still as Morris pulled his wand away from his wandbelt, as he did everyone's wand shook warmly in their hands, as if the wands themselves felt the power that radiated off Morris's wand. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Morris's wand was made of pale wood that glowed, white and brightly in the class room, though what Harry saw was usual was that in the wood of the wand was a fusion of what looked like a silver chain and the tip was made of a very sharp, knife like, diamond and at the wands pummel was a massive one an half inch, brilliant, old European cut, diamond which Harry thought he saw a insignia on, but it hard to tell with the way that it shone light and rainbows around the classroom.

In the end it was only Hermione and Morris who were able to cast the spell, and then Hermione was only able to change a little of it, were Morris almost did it perfectly on his first go. Harry would begin wonder why Morris even came to Hogwarts when he was sometimes able to master some spells so quickly.

The class that everyone looked forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but the lesson ended up as a being a joke, Professor Quirrell spent most of his time trying to form some kind of speech, than actually teaching. Harry really didn't like the classroom, it smelt horribly of garlic, which gave Harry such terrible headaches that he couldn't tell if it was his wand shaking of his own hand, after lessons he and Ron had to copy Morris notes, and let Morris teach him them how to cast some of the spells, but Morris didn't mind though in fact he was always quite happy to help anyone who needed it.

Everything was going fine, until double potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins. The dark eyed teacher stare at him nastily at breakfast that morning, as Ron told him that Professor Snape was the Slytherin head of house, and that he favoured them terribly, and that Fred had told him that Professor Snape poisoned students during their tests just to make sure that the antidotes they'd made worked.

Morris said they didn't have to worry because he had special stone called a Bezoar, that he found in the goat kidney pie that his uncle made after coming back from his trip to Russia were he was hunting for a wand maker called Gregorovitch, who was said to have possession of a very powerful wand, but when Morris asked about it he almost got thumped on the noise, then was invited to tea the next day and had an exclusive lesson in wandmaking.

"He must have been going funny in his old age because he kept ask for wolfs-bane and monkshood, but of cause it all the same from the same plant Aconite, it just has different names" Morris found this funny, but only Hermione thought the same.

Harry suddenly felt very nervous, but it was short lived, as a letter was drop by in Harry lap by his snow owl, Hedwig. Harry was now excited it was his first letter by an owl, well except for the Hogwarts owls, but by his own owl, he quickly opened it and read it quickly.

_Dear Harry _

_I know you get the Friday afternoons off, was wondering if you'd like to come round for tea, bring your friends if you want. You can tell us about your first week_

_Hagrid p.s send us you answer back with Hedwig. _

Harry looked to the teachers table and gave Hagrid a thumbs up, and sentHedwig back with a reply that read _'yes please'_.

It was lucky Harry had something to look forward to, because Potions was bizarre.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the many dungeons. It was colder in here than anywhere else in the castle, it was a quite creepy, and remind Harry of the wand making room which Morris had taken him into, the walls were littered with the same sort of pickled animal peaces floating in glass jars, and had the same sort of magical atmosphere.

Professor Snape took one look around the classroom, and started the register, he only stopped twice, before putting the parchment on his desk, and he then walked coldly towards were Harry and Morris sat.

"Ah, yes" he said, his voice thick with sarcasm "Russell Morris and Harry Potter our newest-_celebrity's_" Draco Malfoy and his guns Crabbe and Goyle sniggered loudly behind their hands.

"Just because you'll never be one Draco" Morris remarked with a copy of Malfoy's smirk on his face, Malfoy and his friends fell silent in anger, some of the Gryffindor's laughed, a couple of the Slytherin's as well.

"Mr Morris a point will be taken away from Gryffindor for disrupting my class" Snape snapped, to which Morris uninterestedly round his eyes, it was no secret that Morris didn't care much for house points, or the house cup.

Snape then arrest the class "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death" he paused "if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"

Only silence followed after his speech, with exception of Hermione Granger's chair squeak as she pulled herself closer to the desk trying to make herself not look like a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly "what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Morris, who was practically falling asleep, Harry then thought to himself '_he wasn't able to make his potion last night because he ran out of root of asphodel'_ suddenly and quite abruptly Harry remembered had the answer.

"Draught of living death" Harry said quietly, to himself.

"What did you say?!" Snape snapped again.

Harry look up at the tall greasy black haired man, and said a little louder. "Draught of living death" Harry saw Morris wake up a little in his seat out of the corner of his eye, Harry could just see him smile, and that's when he knew he was right.

"Correct" Snape finally said "Lets try another, to make sure it wasn't a fluke shall we, where would I look if I if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

_Bezoar? _Harry had heard of it before _at breakfast,_ _Morris, goat kidney pie could it really be from a pie, no the goat kidney, It has to be_ "would it be a goats kidney sir" now that Harry said it, it sounded stupid.

"Correct again, Potter, you aren't as stupid as you look" Snape's voice was frim and uncompromising "one last question perhaps, what is the different between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

Harry had to force himself not to laugh, he knew this one because it was the punch line of Morris's crappie joke "their isn't one, it all the same plant, Aconite"

Snape stared at Harry with a curious eye before, turn back to the class and sudden shouted "correct, well why aren't you copying this down?!" the sound of people rummaging through bags and getting out quills and parchment filled the room, as people quickly scratched down notes.

Morris wrote Harry a well done message on a peace of spare parchment, that said he was proud that Harry had taken an interest in something he could help Harry in. Harry felt a little guilty, because he knew he hadn't studied at all and that it was just pure luck that he got the questions right, but he couldn't tell Morris that, not when he was so excited that he had something he could pass on.

Later they began making potions, Snape put everyone in pairs, Harry with Ron, and Morris with Neville. Snape walked round the classroom making remarks on everyone potions, except for Draco's, for some reason he seemed to like him, and how they handed ingredients, until he made a remark on Morris handing abilities, which ended with Snape being proved wrong and Gryffindor lousing twenty seven house points, but as Ron had said 'it was worth it to see Snape sweat under-presser'.

About twelve minuets after the argument Harry could hear Morris telling Neville not to touch anything while he got something from the potion cabinet, he also told Harry to watch Neville while he was gone. Five second after that Neville somehow managed to fill the room with thick dark chocking smoke, lucky Morris came back before their caldron melted.

"Idiot boy!" both Snape and Morris yelled at the same time, as Morris rushed Neville to the hospital wing. "You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add quills? Thought you'd make yourself look good did you, if he got it wron-"

"No it was my fault, I told Neville not to touch anything, I should of know he would anyway" came Russell's voice from the door, he walked back to his, almost ruined potion, and stood by Harry.

Snape and Morris looked to be having some sort of stand off staring match, never did of them let their eyes blink, they both looked like they were flexing some unseen muscle, as sweat began to appear on both their brows, it was then that Snape looked away. "Very well, detention next Friday Mr Morris"

It wasn't long before the end of the lesson that word got out about Professor Snape's lousing the argument with Morris, and also how Morris managed to stare the evil potions master of staring down, the twins were even said to of made a moving banned of the staring match in the great hall, but Snape destroyed it before anyone else could see it.

Later that day at around five to three the boys left the castle and made their way to Hagrid'ss wooden hut at the edge of the forbidden forests. When Harry knocked on the door there was a loud crash from inside and the sound of barking.

"back Fang, back" Hagrid's voice boomed from inside, when he open the door a large back boarhound jumped though knocking Ron over as it licked his face. "well-er-come in then 'arry and yer friends" Hagrid stood aside so that the three boys could get in.

Inside was a large table and strange coloured meats hanging from the ceiling above it, there was also a large copper metal kettle boiling profusely over the fire, "Make yerselves at 'ome" Hagrid said, as he sat at the table.

Harry and Ron were cold so they sat on the chairs closest to the fire, were Morris sat furriest away, say that he was to warm. Once all sat comfy, they began telling Hagrid about their first lessons, as Harry introduced Ron, as Hagrid and Morris had already met.

Hagrid gave the boys rock cakes that almost broke Harry and Ron teeth, but Morris loved them and kept asking for more, Hagrid laughed heartily "yer eat more than me" he said to Morris, whose hair began to pink-en at the tips and roots as Hagrid laughed.

Soon Ron and Hagrid were talking about Ron's brother Charlie, as Morris played with Fang. Harry looked around the cabin, his eyes resting on a small clipping of a news paper.

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LASTEST**_

_The investigation continues as to why Gringrotts bank was broken into on 31 July. Gringrotts goblins still insist that nothing was taken and that vault 713 was emptied the same day._

_vault 713 _that was the vault that Hagrid had emptied when they gone to shopping, when Harry asked about this Hagrid shifted in his chair but didn't say anything.

The boys walked back to the castle for dinner where Morris was still eating the rock cakes that Hagrid had given them as well as making massive piles of food, to which people were still amazed to see.

Once in the dorm room, Morris started making more of his sleeping potion with the ingredients he'd stolen from the potion class room that morning, before Neville tried to smoke everybody out, it was then that Harry told them about_ vault 713_, to which Morris said was interesting, before downing his sleeping potion and passing out. After which Harry and laughed and went to their own beds.

As Harry slept that night he had a strange dream about turbans, snakes, necklaces, rings, cups, books and tetras that all whispered strange words that Harry couldn't quire hear or understand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed. I looking for a beta, if any readers out there are betas, or know any, could you help me. your help would be much appreciated.

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 6**

Harry had never thought that he would find someone he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy, Morris said that he was that bad, and that Harry should just ignore him. After all Gryffindors only had potion with Slytherin, that was until they found out that Gryffindors would be having flying lessons with Slytherins starting on Thursday.

"Typical" Harry said irritated as he sat down for breakfast "just what I wanted. To make an idiot out of myself in front of Malfoy"

"Well that's lucky because we got flying lessons this afternoon with the Slytherins" Morris chirp in happy as he looked up from his breakfast, Harry laugh sarcastically.

"You don't have to worry mate, Malfoy's all talk, even if he goes on about flying everyday" Ron said reassuringly, as he and Morris began fighting over the last strip of bacon on the table.

Draco talked about flying a lot, that was for sure, and he constantly complained about how first year weren't aloud to have brooms, and how they weren't aloud to play Quidditch.

Draco also bragged about narrowly missing a helicopter, but he wasn't the only one Seamus often bragged about how he was almost suck into a jet engines turbine, and Ron would talk about how he almost hit a Muggle hand-glider on his bothers broom. Ron and Dean also had arguments about Quidditch and Football, but Ron couldn't see how a sport without flying was even a sport, Harry and Morris hadn't once caught Ron prodding one of Dean's Muggle football posters with his wand trying to make the pictures move.

Harry soon found out that he wasn't the only one worried about flying, Neville, whose Remembrall hadn't stop glowing scarlet since he pick it up that morning was so terribly nervous that he was almost shaking. And then there was Hermione who had read everything about Quidditch that the library had, and was giving tips to any who'd listen. Though two were just, if not more worried about flying than Harry.

"I just don't like flying on a brooms Ron" Morris said as they made their way to the outside of the castle, to where they were going to have their flying lesson.

"But your Russell Morris" Ron joked "boy wonder, wizard world prodigy"

"Yeah" Harry laughed "how many awards have you won? Seventeen was it"

"Yeah it's a good thing we have you Russ, are own personal teacher" Ron laughed.

Harry and Ron continued belly laughing, as they walked on, but Morris stopped dead "are you alright Russ?" Ron asked, turning to look at him, when he realised his firend had stopped.

"Is that what you think of me?" Morris said, his head was lolled, as his hair began to grow thick and black over his eyes "well I'm sorry that I can't teach you how to fly!" Morris yelled storming off back to the castle.

"Russ we didn't mean it like that!" Harry yelled, but if Morris heard he ignored it, as ran into the castle. Harry felt something inside him pull down, he hadn't meant to upset Morris, not after Morris had helped Harry so much, even if sometime he didn't realise he was doing it.

Harry, Ron and all the other Gryffindor's, minus Russell, hurried to their lesson, Harry and Ron still felt guilty, but forgot about it when Madam Hooch, a short, grey haired woman with yellow hawk eyes, started handing out brooms.

"Everyone drop your broomsticks and stand besides them" she barked "now stick you right hand over them, and say "UP!""

Harry looked down to his broom, the thing was old and parts of the tail were missing, but he put his hand over it anyway. "UP!" everyone shouted, Harry's broom shot straight into his hand on his first go, but it was only one of the few that did, Hermione's rolled over and Neville's didn't move at all. Harry and Ron were delighted when Madam Hooch told Draco that he was sitting on his broom wrong, and that he'd been doing for years.

"Harry?" Ron whispered as Madam Hooch help Neville to get on is broom, "do you think Russ is alright? He seemed a little…I don'no" Ron shrugged.

"I think he thought that we were just pretending to be his friends, I don't think he's ever hand many before, you know being famous and all" Harry whispered back.

"your famous" Ron said "you've had friends" Harry shook his head.

"I grew up in the Muggle world remember, they didn't no I was famous, and didn't have many, well any friends really…you and Morris are the only friends I've ever had" Harry said thoughtfully.

"now when I blow my whistle you'll kick off the ground hard and tip forward to come back down, on the count of three, one-two-" but Neville had already kick off, and was rising high up into the air, by the time he reached twenty feet the broom stop rising and instead plummeted to the ground.

There was an almighty crack as Neville hit the ground, he was now laying facedown on the grass. Madam Hooch declared that he'd broken his wrist, then took Neville, with tears running down his face, clutching his wrist and hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her put her arm around him.

As soon as Madam Hooch was out of earshot the Slytherins burst into laughter,

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy laughed, he then saw something by his feet, he pick it and laughed again "look that idiot drop his Remembrall, to bad the fat little crybabie can't remember a thing"

Harry gritted his teeth he stepped forward a little and said quietly "give back Malfoy" everyone went silent as they watched.

"No, I don't think I will" Malfoy said jumping on his broom, and kicking off, Harry grabbed his own and followed.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry warned, somehow knowing how to move towards the blonde boy on the old broom "There isn't any Crabbe or Goyle up here to protect you" the same thing seemed to be going had just begun to go through Draco's mind.

"Alright then, catch it if you can!" Draco yelled throwing the Remembrall high into the air.

Harry, without really knowing how, began huddling after it the wind hammering in his ears, as the Remembrall fell to the ground, so did Harry pulling up at the last second, at first didn't even realise he caught it, but then he felt the small glass ball in his hand, but the thing was it began glowing scarlet.

"HARRY POTTER!" came Professor McGonagall's voice from behind him.

Harry's heart sank, he had only been at Hogwarts for two week, he was so going to be kicked out "come with me" McGonagall said. Harry followed McGonagall, taking in the castles surrounding, as they might be the last time he might ever see them. Harry was trying to the think of how he was going to explain all this when he arrived back at the Dursleys with all his bags, his wand they were going to snap his wand, the wand that his first real friend made, things couldn't get any worst.

McGonagall finally stopped at the charms classroom McGonagall opened the door "Professor Flitwick may I please have a word with Mr Wood" a burly fifth-year boy came out of the classroom, looking as confused as Harry had bunging to feel.

"Professor?" the boy asked, glancing at Harry forehead, then back to McGonagall, who now had one of her rare smiles.

"Potter this is Oliver Wood," she introduced the burly boy "I believe, Mr Wood, I have found Gryffindores newest Seeker"

Flibe

"You've got to be joking"

It was dinner time, and Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he left the class with Professor McGonagall, he had somehow managed to become a _seeker_ for the house of Gryffindor, and he didn't really know what was. "don't tell anyone it a secret"

"A seeker" Ron said "but first year aren't aloud, you must be the first in-"

"A century exactly, if you want to keep it a secret, don't talk so loud" came Morris voice as he sat down by Ron, and started piling his plate, once he had he looked up, and Harry and Ron were just staring at him, Harry noticed that his eyes were puffy and red, and his was hair long and had stop changing colours, he could tell he'd been crying.

Morris must have realised what Harry and Ron were staring at, because his face began to change back to normal, his hair began shortening and started changing colours again "what?" Russell finally said with a smile.

"We're sorry" came their answer, Morris just smiled to himself and shook his head.

"I should be the one whose sorry, I over reacted…" he looked around the table before adding with a whisper "we'll talk about it to night" Harry and Ron exchanged curious looks before turning back to their dinner, Harry found himself particularly hungry because of the days excitement.

Fred and George now came into the hall, spotted Harry and moved swiftly towards him.

"Well done Harry, Wood just told us" said George, or who Harry thought was George, he could never tell the difference "we're on the team too-Beaters"

"I tell you, we're going to win the Quidditch cup this year I can feel it in my bones" Fred said "we haven't won since Charlie left. You must be good Harry, Wood was dancing with himself when he told us" Fred said happily, then turned to Morris. "how you holding up, we heard what happen"

Morris looked at the twins, as they gave him sympathy looks, and nodded "I'm ok, it was just the shock" the twins nodded in understanding.

"Well ok" said George "we're going with Lee Jordan to check out some hidden passageways out of the castle, you want come?" George asked Morris.

Morris looked to Harry and Ron shrugged "is it ok, if I go?" he asked them, Harry and Ron nodded in confusion, as soon as they did Russell had got up and followed the twins as they hurriedly left the hall.

"What was that all about?" Harry whispered to Ron, who just shrugged and turned back to his dinner. Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling, trying to figure it out, but was distracted as Draco's smirking face blocked his view.

"Having your last meal Potter? When's the train coming to take you back to those Muggles?" Malfoy smirked as Crabbe and Goyle stood besides him.

"you're a lot braver now you've got your little friend with you" said Harry coldly. There wasn't anything little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as there was a whole table full of teachers, all they could do was puff out their chest and look threatening.

"I'll take you on anytime, Potter" Malfoy said with a sneer "tonight, a wizard's duel, wand only no contact, if your not afraid, oh don't you know what one is?"

"of course he does, I'll be his second, whose yours?" Ron said getting to his feet, as Malfoy sized him up.

"Crabbe will be mine," Malfoy smirked "midnight alright? In the trophy room, its always unlocked" when Draco had gone Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"What did you just sign me up for Ron?" said Harry "and what do you mean you'll be my second?"

"well a seconds there to take over if you die" Ron said casually, stealing left over food from Morris's plate "but people only die proper duals, you know, that real wizards have, you and Malfoy only be able to send sparks at each other, both of you don't know enough magic to do any actual damage, I bet he was expected you to turn it down anyway."

"What happens if I waved my wand and nothing happens Ron, what then?" Harry asked worriedly, Ron shrugged again.

"You know you could always throw it away punch him on the nose, that what I'd do" Ron recommended.

"Excuse me" a bossy voice came from behind them, Harry didn't have to turn round too know it was Hermione "I couldn't help overhearing, you mustn't go wandering about the school at night, we'll lose more of the house points if you do, and that really quite selfish"

"It isn't any of your business" Harry said getting up.

"Goodbye" Ron said following Harry up to the Gryffindor common room.

Filp

"You two are idiots" Morris said, after Harry and Ron finished telling him about what happened after he left "you guys don't know the first thing about a wizard's dual, you ediots" he laughed quietly as the three boys made their way into the empty common room.

"What time is it?" Ron asked Harry.

"I donno" Harry shrugged "Morris what time is it?" Morris pulled a black and white wooden disk out of his black, with silver finish, dressing-gown pocket.

The black and white wooden disk opened up to reveal a strange clock face with thirty different trees as numbers, and nine different metal hands, some spinning in different directions.

"Half past eleven," Morris said, then scowled down at the disk "I think… it's that or quarter to twelve" he turned his hand anticlockwise a little "no, I was right the first time, it half past eleven"

Harry and Ron chucked nervously, as soon as they reached portrait hole they heard someone's voice coming from armchairs "I can't believe your actually going to go" Hermione stood up from behind the armchair, in a pink dressing-gown, with a small pig, on the shoulder.

"You!" said Ron in anger "go away, your not wanted"

"I almost told on you two and Russell, I would have suspected better from you" Hermione snapped.

"Come on" Morris said turning away for Hermione, his face and hair bight pink in embarrassment.

The boys made their way through the portrait hole, but Hermione followed, muttering as she did "you three didn't care about anyone else except for yourselves, you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for my switch spell, Slytherin will win the house cup, we might even get expelled!", she was talking so much that she didn't realise the fat lady portrait closed behind them and walked off, locking the entrance to the tower, by the time she did realise to was to late. "Now what am I going to do?!" Hermione panicked.

"you can come with us" Morris suggested, turning deeper pink.

"No she's not!" Ron yelled quietly.

"Yes I am" Hermione agued "that way if we get caught by Filch I can tell him that truth, that I was trying to stop you" she said to Ron, who looked so angry that Harry could see a little vain pulsing on his forehead.

Ron snapped "You cheeky bic-"

"Shut up!"" Harry said suddenly "I think I heard something" everyone stood still in perfect silence holding their breath, and then Morris exhaled in relief.

"its just Neville" he said.

"How can you tel-" Hermione asked, but Morris turned to look at her his pulps were massively dilated and filled his eye sockets.

"He's a Metamorphmagus dummy" Ron said victoriously, as he put his arm friendly over Morris shoulder "he can make his body do all sorts or things, like expanding my memory can't you" Hermione looked back at Morris, his eyes had turned back to normal, well as normal as colour changing eyes can.

"Its not as easy as it sound, there are limitations-" Morris began explaining, but was cut off by Neville who just cumbered out the darkness.

"Thank god you're here! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the password"

"The passwords 'pig snot' but it won't help the fat lady's gone" Harry said "how's your arm?"

"perfect, Madam Pomfrey's amazing healed it under a minuet" Neville said happily.

"Neville shhh, you've got to be quiet" Morris told him "were going to watch Harry and Malfoy dual, wanna come?" Neville nodded excitedly.

Ron took his arm from Morris back and hit him over the head with it "Stop inviting people, you be asking the bloody baron next!" Ron was furious, and grabbed Harry as he began to make his way to the trophy room.

The five moved along the corridors, following Harry, Ron and Morris. It wasn't long till they'd reached the trophy room. Harry had his wand out ready, as had Morris and Ron, encase Draco tried a sneak attack, when they opened the door Malfoy and Crabbe wasn't there. The minuets passed by, it wasn't until Morris and Hermione had read all the trophy's in the crystal glass trophy case, that they realised they'd been set up.

Suddenly there came a noise from the next room, all eyes turned to Morris, "it has to be Filch" everyone made a run for it.

Harry ran faster than everybody body else, they all followed him, suddenly Neville trip into Ron, who trip into Morris who toppled right into a suit of armour, clanging and crashing filled the hallway.

"RUN!" Harry shouted, they ran down the charms corridor, and straight in a locked door.

"This is it, we're done for, Harry, Morris it was great meting you" Ron moaned, helplessly pushing on the locked door.

"Oh get out the way" Hermione pushed all the boys way from the door, grabbed Harry's wand and flicked it at the lock _"Alohomora"_there was a loud clucking noise from the other side of the door as it unlocked. All of them filled into the room, and leaned hard against the door, listening for Filch.

"Where the hell did they go?" came Filch's voice as he walked through the corridor, not even stopping to check the door that the five were hiding behind.

Ron, Morris and Harry laughed "he thinks the doors locked, ha ha" Neville was pulling on Harry dressing-gown "yes what is it Neville? What?" When Harry turned around – he saw quite clearly 'what'.

He was now staring straight into the mad and crazy eyes of a gigantic three headed dog, which filled the whole of corridor from the ceiling to the floor, the dog had three heads all showing their massive yellowish sharp teeth.

Harry suddenly realised why the door was locked, this must be 'the out of bound third floor corridor of death' and now Harry could see why. Morris grabbed for the handle and forced the door open, they all fell out, and bounced to their feet as they ran for the safety of the common room.

The fat lady had returned and after eleven times of yelling the password, she let them in.

"What do they think their doing keeping something like that in a school?!" Ron said breathing hard.

Hermione got her breath back "didn't any of you see what it was standing on?"

"Of cause we did" Morris said his, eyes were now small and gray, his hair was thin and his was face pale "that trap door, its guarding something" he looked like he was about to pass out as he spoke.

"Well I hope your all pleased with yourselves we could have got killed - or worst expelled!" Hermione yelled as she stormed back off to the girls dormitory irritated and angry.

Harry and the rest of the boys got into bed, but only with the aid of Morris sleeping potion got any sleep, it was in the couple of second before the potion took affect, that Harry realised he probably knew what happen with the package from **Gringotts** bank, and that Morris never told him and Ron why he'd been crying, and that he'd have to ask him tomorrow. When Harry went down to breakfast that morning he found out he didn't have to. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would like to give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my new beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 7**

When Harry, Ron and Morris went down that morning they were still buzzing with excitement about their meeting with the three headed dog, and joking about who was the most scared. The expression on Malfoy's face when Harry and Ron came in the great hall the next morning laughing, was in Harry's eyes the most priceless that had ever to happen to him, but that feeling didn't last.

The owls flooded in the hall that morning as usual and about twelve seconds after they had gone, Harry was left with a long thin package and a letter. He was about to open it when he noticed an eerie silence had started to fill hall. People tried, unsuccessfully, to get a look at where the three boys were sitting. At first Harry thought it was because he'd got such a strange package so early in the morning.

That was until Morris threw his copy of the Daily Prophet, which he was accustomed to getting on Fridays, on the table before Ron. He then stormed off out of the hall. As people watched him with sad eyes Harry was about to follow, but was stopped by Ron, who handed him the copy of the Prophet that Morris had thrown in front of him. There on the front page, for the whole wizarding world to see, read.

_**Russell Morris fine Wand&Clock maker found dead **_

_**By **_**_Haret Mouul_**

_Do not worry dear readers for this is not the Russell Morris you maybe thinking of, but his uncle, and legal guardian, for whom he was named. So far not much is known about his death only that it appears to be a dreadful accidental fire caused by the mixing of two deadly chemicals._

_But the true story here is where will the young prodigy Russell Morris be shifted to next, it is already well known that most of his family were killed on Christmas day 1983 by a large fire in which he was the soul _survivor. I_s this a coincidence, or something more_ _sinister?_. _Turn to pages 3 and 4 for more information._

Ron and Harry shared a painful look, _this was bad._

"You knew didn't you?!" Ron angry asked his brothers Fred and George, who nodded sadly "How? Why didn't you say something?!".

"McGonagall told all the perfects-" said Fred

"-and you know what Percy's like with secrets-" George said.

"-and we didn't tell you because we thought you knew and that he probably told you already" Fred finished.

Harry picked up his package and stuffing the unopened letter that came with it in his pocket, then he and Ron went off to find Morris. As for potion lessons, they could wait.

The boys barged people out of their way as they hurried up the seven staircases that lead to Gryffindor tower, nether of them knew what they were going to say, but by the time they realised this they were standing outside their dormitory. Slowly Harry turned the handle and opened the door, as he did the boys could hear the sound of weeping.

Morris was sitting crossed leg on his bed, surrounded by, what Harry saw as strange and wonderful wooden and silver objects. Morris was griping tightly to his wand as he rocked back and forth, hiding his head and tears in the sleeves of his school cloak.

"I know you're there!", came Morris's muffled voice, as he wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve.

"I know how you feel" Ron said stepping closer into the room "when my gran-" but Ron didn't get to finish, Morris jumped up from his bed faster than Harry had ever seen anyone move in his life.

Morris's eyes and hair were angry red and flaked with black "No, you don't! No one knows how bad I feel!" he screamed, Harry and Ron stepped back out of pure shock, neither had ever thought they'd see Morris in such a horrible way.

"I woke up this morning thinking yesterday was nothing but an upsetting dream, something I could forget. How can I forget this!" Morris was storming around the room.

Harry step forward slowly, he felt as if he was walking towards the three headed dog from last night, except this was a little bit scarier. "Do you want to forget?" Harry asked finally.

Morris stop moving and looked Harry in the eyes, before swallowing deeply and walked towards his bed and picking up his wand that he dropped when he gotten up from it. He stared at it for a second, slowly his hair grew long and light, he laughed sadly to himself, before turning back to the boys. There was a sad smile on his face as he lifted the brilliant wand to the light, before clutching it back to his chest.

"I told you most of my family died in a fire" he said sitting on the side of Harry's bed. "I remember it," he laughed bitterly "I dream about it. It's the nightmare in my skull that never leaves me" he looked to the bowl and vial by his own bed. "Magic, potions they are all quick fixes, they can make you sleep dreamlessly but they don't help you." He lifted his wand to Harry and Ron.

"This is made from my mothers necklace. As the manor burned we were cut off from the rest of my family, just us. She gave me her necklace, I was only three" tears were starting to fall from his eyes as he spoke "but I remember, I remember her voice. I remember what she told me exactly, her exact words" Morris voice had changed, it was now soft and female, "'you are destined for greatness Russell, as long as you hold this you'll be safe, you'll be great. Promise me you'll be great'" his voice change back to normal. "And I did, I promised, with all my heart I promised, I promised…" He kept repeating 'I promised' as he broke down.

Ron walked forward and pulled him into a hug, Harry watched them. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his own tears. He was sad and he was angry. He was angry at himself for feeling sad. He swallowed hard and joined Ron and Morris as they held each other as they cried. Harry and Ron cried for their friend, Morris cried for his family. Soon his tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as Morris realised he may have lost his family, but he had gained another. Slowly Morris appearance changed slightly, his hair became untangled and short, like normal, and his eyes became a soft blue.

It was many hours later before Harry remembered his package. He pulled out the letter he had stuffed in his pocket earlier, smoothed it out in his hands before opening it. Laughing as he read it, he passing it to Ron and Morris, who were now playing a game of chess on Harry's bed. Ron was winning two out of three.

_**Do not open this at the table, or everyone will want one**_

_Quidditch practise tonight at 7 on the Quidditch pitch _

_Professor M. McGonagall _

The letter wasn't really that funny, but Harry felt it lightened the mood.

"Go on then, Harry, open it." Ron said excitedly as he and Morris left their chess game.

"Yeah come on." Morris said, making room on the bed for the package.

Harry unwrap the package. It was a broomstick! At the top of the handle the name Nimbus two thousand was printed in gold, the whole broom was sleek and shiny.

"43 ½, Mahogany cor-", Morris said automatically. Before finishing he smiled sheepishly to Harry once he realised what he was doing. "Sorry. Old habit."

"Wow" Ron said in awe. He reached out and touched it, his hand shaking as he did. "Never in my life did I think I'd come this close to a Nimbus two thousand." As he spoke, his voice was so serious, Harry and Morris shared a look before laughing so hard that they fell off the bed.

Seven o'clock came quicker than Harry expected. He grabbed his Nimbus and made his way through the castle and to the Quidditch pitch. The sun was just reaching dusk, as he entered the school's Quidditch arena. Harry gawked at the size of the stadium. There were hundreds of empty seats so high up in the stands that Harry almost had to strain his eyes to see them. At ether end of the pitch were the large golden hoops that reached higher than the stands.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He jumped on his broom and shot into the air like a mad man. "Harry, stop showing off and get down here!" Morris yelled as he walked in the stadium with Oliver Wood. With massive muscles, he carried a large wooden crate over his head.

Harry landed next to them laughing. "You're lifting that over your head and you're calling me a show off? How much does that thing weigh?" he joked.

"About three hundred pounds.", Oliver Wood just managed to squeak out. "You can put it down now Russell." Morris did, his arm deflating as he did.

"Ok, you guys have fun. I've got an appointment with Hagrid." Morris said as he quickly made his way out the Quidditch arena, leaving Harry and Oliver wondering what kind of appointment could Morris be having with Hagrid so late in the day.

Once Morris disappeared, Harry's first Quidditch practise began. "Right" Oliver said opening the crate, revealing four different sized and coloured balls, two large red balls, and two black battered ones. He told Harry that the two larger red balls were called 'Quaffles' and the others were 'Bludgers'. He then pulled a small lever in the side of the box and a small golden ball with wings was revealed. Oliver told him that this was the 'Snitch' and it was the only thing Harry needed to know about.

8

Morris had coped well after his uncle's passing, but for a week or two after the whole Daily Prophet incident his magic and his transformations were a little off, but they both recovered.

Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was busy with Quidditch practise, homework or being forced to study potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ron, by the strong hand of Morris, but before he knew it two mouths had passed. The castle had become more of a home than he ever realised it would, and lesson had now become more exciting once everyone learned the basics.

It was now Halloween morning, and the whole castle had awoken to the sweet smell of cakes that filled the corridor as they slept that night. Even better than that was Professor Flitwick's charm lesson in which he announced they would be making things fly.

The class was put into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnegan, Morris partnered with Neville, like in every lesson. Harry was being to think the teachers didn't trust Neville without Morris there to catch him, and Ron to his displeasure was partnered with Hermione Granger.

"Swish and flick, swish and flick" Professor Flitwick squeaked as he sat upon his pile of books. "Remember, the wizard of the lore that said 'S' instead of 'F' and blew himself up" he said staring and at Neville, who enlarged ears turned red with embarrassment.

Harry and Seamus found it was very difficult, and were annoyed that Morris had managed to do it in the first three minutes of the lesson. The feather stare down at them, taunting them as no matter how many times they swished and flicked nothing happened to their own. So after his twelfth attempt Seamus prodded the long white feather with his wand, accidentally setting it on fire.

Morris, who saw this out of the corner of his eye jumped back in surprise, before he and Hermione sent small sprinkles of water droplets out of end of their wands, putting it out, they were awarded five house points each for their wand work.

From the look on Ron's face, he wasn't getting much luck in making the feather fly ether. Hermione suddenly snapped "its wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, not winggadum Leviar"

"Well if you're so smart, you do it" Ron snarled gnashing his teeth.

Hermione pulled out her wand, and with a swish and a flick "_Winggardium Leviosa_" the feather lifted off, joining the one Morris made earlier.

"Well done Mr Granger, two feathers in the first lesson, another five points" Flitwick squeaked excitedly.

Outside the lesson Ron was fuming to Harry and Morris "its _Winggardium Leviosa_ not Winggadum Leviar, no wonder nobody bloody likes her." Somebody pushed through the back of them, it was Hermione and she looked as if she was about to cry.

Morris smacked Ron, hard, over the back of his head. "You dipstick Ron, she heard you" he said angrily.

Ron looked way uncomfortably, muttered under his breath, "She must've noticed she's got no friends." which only got him another beating from Morris. They walked to their next lesson with Harry stumbling behind them, clutching his wand as it tried to pull him somewhere else in the castle.

Harry's wand hadn't stopped moving, Ron and Morris hadn't stopped arguing and Hermione hadn't shown up for any other lessons that afternoon ether. By the time it was dinner both boys were just too hungry to argue any farther.

"All I'm saying is that if a…Troll killed her right now you'll be feeling guilty for it all your life." Morris put forward as he pulled the last scrap of meat from the chicken carcase he was eating.

Ron laughed. "What's the chance of a Trol-" but he didn't get to finish as Quirrell ran crazily into the hall.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons! – thought you ought to know." He then passed out.

The hall erupted in feared yells, screams and people running around scared. In all the chaos Harry felt someone's hand grab the hood of his cloak. As he was pulled out of the hall, Harry realised it had been Morris, he'd also taken Ron out of the hall as well. Before Harry knew it, he was being dragged down hallways by Ron as he followed Morris down the stairs that lead to the dungeons, Harry heard Dumbledore's voice yelling in the hall, but didn't take it in enough to make any sense of it, being too disoriented by his friends actions to understand.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked quickly as Morris and Ron began to brake into a run.

"There's a spell Wand makers use to find the wands they'd made for emergences, normally used in missing person cases. I know Ollivander's spell code." He then reached forward as if to grasp something. "Hermione doesn't know about the Troll!"

"And I'm not gonna feel guilty for the rest of my life!" yelled Ron, breathing hard as he ran.

"How do you know where to go?" They didn't say anything, but moved slight to the opposite sides of each other, in doing so they revealed a bright brilliant diamond, that Harry recognised as the hilt of Morris wand. It was flying like an arrow. "That'll find her?" They didn't answer, they just ran.

They screeched to a sudden stop, they were standing outside the threshold of the girl's bathroom. Morris' wand carried on moving in, until it was outside the door of the last bathroom stall, it's tail flouted upwards as if to point at the door.

The boys slowly walked in, Ron stood outside until Morris pulled him in. Morris took hold of his wand, but didn't put it away. They could hear sobbing inside the stall, Harry gradually knocked on the door.

"Go away" they heard her say.

"Hermione it's us, you have to get-" Harry tried.

"Go away!, you're boys, you shouldn't be in here!" she yelled.

"Hermione you need to get out. There a-" Morris said, but stopped and stood up straighter, his nose twisted in disgust. He turned to the doorway, standing there was a massive, twelve feet tall, lumpy bodied, grey skinned. "Troll"

"Don't be ridiculous how would a Troll get into Hogwarts." Hermione said, opening the door of her stall, and ending in a whisper as she saw the grey beast.

The beast roared, and swung its club towards Harry. Before he could react he was thrown out the way by Morris. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion, the club came down, Morris exploded with muscle, ripping the clothes off his back. He caught the club. The troll pushed its weight on it, the muscles on Morris grew, they were so thick under his skin that it began to tear open the skin on his chest, stomach, back and biceps.

Harry came back to reality. Morris couldn't take much more, blood was falling from his split skin fast. There was only one thing to do. Harry took out his wand and with a great running jump he somehow managed to land on the monster's back. The lumpy confused troll didn't even notice, until Harry was swung forward as the troll added more pressure onto Morris, and jammed his wand up its nose.

The monster howled with pain as it thrashed left and right lifting its club from Russell, who fell backwards as his muscles began to shrink, leaving large gashes in his skin. Hermione rush forward catching him before he hit the ground.

"It'll be aright Hermione I've heal from worst thing than this. Did I ever tell you the time I was in Peru hunting for Peruvian Vipertooth venom?" Hermione shook her head sadly as she covered him in her cloak. "If we survive I'll tell you sometime" he whispered groggily smiling.

The troll pulled Harry off its back and was about to hit him with its club. Ron suddenly pulled out his wand and without a word of thought shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _the club flew out of the troll's grip, and rose high, high above the trolls head before dropping heavily on it owners head. There was a great cracking sound. The troll swayed drunkenly before, like a drunkard falling to its knees and fell with a thud on its face.

"Wow! Was not expecting that." Morris's voice was slurred because of the lack of blood that was left in his system. When Harry got up from where he fell next to the troll, he pulled his wand from out of it nose, it was cover in gray slime. "Ha ha! 11 inches, holly and yew, supple with a hard twist, phoenix feather, Basilisk fang entwined with silver purified by unicorn blood, and with seven drops of human blood with troll bogies. Ha ha!" Morris's voice was so slurred now it was hardly understandable. He was leaning on Hermione and Ron as he hobbled to the door, all naked flesh hidden inside Hermione's cloak.

Moments later, teachers filled the bathroom, McGonagall leading the way. "What on earth? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" The questions were quick. Snape appeared next to McGonagall and gave Harry a piercing stare, but it was blocked from Harry's view as Morris put his hand in front of Harry's eyes.

"Ah ah ah, bad Professor Snape, No poking…" Morris pointed at Snape, then stumbled and fell rigidly forward into him. Harry thought Snape looked to tempted to drop him, but lucky didn't.

"Professor it's my fault, I – I thought I could deal with it on my own. You know, because I read about them in books, I thought I could stop it." Ron dropped his wand, Harry almost dropped his wand, Snape almost dropped Morris, though Harry thought it was more likely because he didn't want Morris to ague with tomorrow morning.

Hermione Granger was telling a lie to a teacher. This wasn't big, this was massive!

"In that case Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed with you. Now get back to your common room." Hermione left without a word, McGonagall then turned to Harry, Ron and would have also for Morris, if he was still there and not been taken to the hospital wing unconscious by Snape.

"I would stay you were lucky, but I believe Mr Morris' prior experience with trolls may have helped. You are awarded with five point each, Professor Dumbledore will be notified about this. Now go, you may see Mr Morris in the hospital wing tomorrow if he's up to it"

They hurried out of the chamber, and into the common room without a word passing, as they worried, and wondered about Morris. In the common room everyone was eating. They walked over to Hermione, who'd been waiting alone for them in the corner of the busy gossiping room. They traded their thanks not looking at each other as they did.

After that night Hermione Granger became their friend. In most lives you don't meet someone you can fight a troll with, and not end up liking them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my new beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 8**

Morris healed well in the night and was up for lessons the next morning, but Madam Pomfrey insisted he stay for observation for the next week because he 'healed too fast for it to be safe' which caused Morris to go into a whole health argument with her.

It was aright though, because Hermione Ron and Harry would visit him to give him his homework, as well as books he requested from the library, which included one that snapped at you finger tips if you spoke while holding it. Then there were the hundreds of letters he sent a day. When asked, Morris said it was because 'I have a lot of time on my hands and was so board I started to think of new designs for wands and '_things_''.

Before they knew it, November began, the weather was cold and unbending, the school had become icy and depressing. The lake was like frozen liquid steel, which Morris, as only Morris would Harry thought, loved to swim in the morning, to put into practice warming spells he'd learn while bed bound in the hospital wing.

Harry had began to think Morris and Hagrid were up to something, they both disappeared into the forest as Harry would practise Quidditch, which had been everyday now that the Quidditch season had begun, always with two or three broomsticks, laughing as they did. Saturday was a day Harry was dreading and dearly looking forward to, it would be the day of his first Quidditch game and Gryffindor had to win against Slytherin

If it wasn't for Hermione and Morris, Harry would never of coped with homework or potions. Snape hadn't stop asking him questions since the beginning of November, Morris said it was because he wanted Harry to be too sleepy to play, and that it was also the reason why Snape had taken the book away from him that morning.

Hermione had lit a small blue flame that was water proof, they sat with their back towards it as Morris read through a library copy of _Quidditch: a history up_ against a tree. As Harry read through a copy of _Quidditch through the ages_ Snape had limped over to them angry and taken Harry's book away, luckily not seeing Hermione's fire or Morris book. That happened on the first, it was now the seventh, and Saturday was only one day away.

The Gryffindor common room was in full swing that evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled up at a table, Hermione was checking their charms homework, and Morris was helping Hagrid prepare the Quidditch pitch for tomorrow's game.

Harry was restless, and so decided it was time to try and collected his book back from Professor Snape. He asked if Ron or Hermione wanted to come, but they just burst into laugher, so Harry, somewhat embarrassed went alone to the dungeons.

Trying to remember all of Morris's advice about talking to Snape; 'don't smile, don't frown, don't joke and never, never look him in the eye, only the selected few can do that' Harry was now standing outside the door of Snape's office. Harry took in a deep breath, and knocked, there was no answer so he knocked again, still no answer. Harry opened the door slowly ajar.

"Darned dog, how are you supposed to keep your eye on all three heads at once?" Snape was saying, his robes were lifted, showing a large deep bite wound. Harry quickly tried to close the door.

"POTTER!" Snape's furious voice rang out as he lowered his robes hiding the wound. Before Harry could even mention the book, he was being forced way from the doorway as it flew shut and locked with a click.

Harry ran all the way back to the common room. Sitting with Hermione and Ron he whispered low so no one else could hear. "You know what it all means though, it means it was Snape who let the troll in as a distraction so he could try and get what ever that dog is guarding"

Hermione looked distraught "no-he couldn't"

"He wouldn't" came Morris voice from behind them, he smiled and pulled up a chair "what have I told you about being quite when trading secrets" Morris winked at Harry, before his face became serious

"I don't think Snape would go after what's in that chamber, he wouldn't need it" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"You know what's in the chamber don't you" Ron whispered, Morris nodded with a smile.

"How?" Hermione asked, as she and Harry pulling in closer.

Morris looked around "Hagrid." He said simply "I only found out a few days ago, as soon as I realised what it is was about and what it meant" Harry and Ron were clearly lost, Morris sighed "Hagrid let it slip that the thing in the chamber was only between Nicolas Flamel and Professor Dumbledore, so I put one and two together and I had the answer" he shrugged, there was a long pause.

"Well?" Harry finally said, Morris just looked at him "what is it?"

"what's what?" Morris smiled.

"The 'thing' in the chamber?" all three of them snapped. Morris laughed, his face turned into a live copy of Peeves.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please" Morris said in an annoying sing song voice. Ron's face twisted.

"Please?" Harry asked. Morris smiled with Peeves face.

"Nothing!" he yelled happily running up to the dorm room, Harry and Ron right behind him, sending weak sparks out of their wands as they chased him.

Hermione was now alone in the common room. She picked up all her stuff and sighed _"boys" _as she left for the girls' dorm.

8

The next morning Harry felt overwhelmed with emotion, at first he thought it was nerves because of his up coming game, but then it changed,. His head felt like it was going to explode, he couldn't stop sweating and he could hardly touch his own wand without it shaking violently.

Somehow he managed to get to the great hall, but he felt so dizzy. He sat down, hunched over, he felt so cold inside, like something was sucking the life out of him, he looked up from his plate.

Draco Malfoy was staring right back, looking at him oddly, Harry wondered why Malfoy was sat at the Gryffindor table, then he realised he was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"What are you doing Potter? You are not wanted here" Pansy Parkinson sneered, Harry look up at her, she sounded just like his uncle Vernon. Harry tried to move but all his joints were too rigid and firm in their sockets.

"I-" Harry was suddenly yanked away from the table by Morris and Ron, both of whom looked terribly concerned… the same as with most people in the hall.

Harry couldn't tell if he was swaying or the hall was, he heard shouting but it sounded like a swarm of bees buzzing under water to him, and then everything went black.

Harry awoke many hours later in the hospital wing, with Morris looking at him from the next bed, his eyes yellow and doted with pink, he gave Harry a sad smile, Harry smiled back moving to get up, but finding he couldn't, he felt as if he was strapped down.

"I wouldn't move Harry, if I was you" he said sitting up from his bed and quietly walking over, and cranked up Harry's bed into sitting position "we had to put a restraining spell on you, the more you try to move the harder it will become" he pulled up chair besides Harry's bed "do you remember what happened?" Morris asked sadly.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, before tightly shaking his head "nothing after you pulled me away from the Slytherin table" Harry said his voice strangely scratchy and horse as if he'd been yelling for days with out stop.

"Magic wipe lash, I'm afraid" Morris shrugged.

"From what?" Harry managed to croak.

Morris breathed in and let out a large sigh "you had a magic seizure in the great hall, you could have hurt a lot of people if Dumbledore hadn't known how to-"

"Seizure?!" Harry made a loud panicked squeak, and then went into a horribly coughing fit.

"It's not the same as a Muggle one," Morris said quickly "it's when your magic is forced inside, then after so much pressure builds up, explodes outwards. It doesn't happen often. Normally it only happens to kids who are traumatized in someway, but its been known for it to happen for no reason. A lot of accidental magic is caused by a magical seizure"

"So it's not serious?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"Oh no, it's deadly serious" Morris said simply "when, if ever, is there a time when a seizure isn't serious."

"But what if it was just some sort of accidental magic like you said?"

Morris shook his head "Even if it was 'just accidental magic', it shouldn't be happening, you've got a wand to channel your magic now so…" he just trailed off as if he was remembering something important "Harry where's your wand?" he asked slowly looking Harry over.

"It's in the dorm next to my bed" Harry croaked quietly so his throat wouldn't hurt any more than it need to. Morris started walking back and forth in front of Harry's bed, rubbing his chin repeatedly his hair turning hue.

"Why?" Morris questioned. Harry wasn't sure if Morris was talking to him or to himself "Why Harry, why leave it in the dorm?"

"Um…well it was kind of" Harry tried to think of a way to explain "shaky"

Morris stopped dead in his strides "when?"

"This morning" Harry said

"No" Morris said irritably "when did it shake? Did it shake on its own or did it shake when you touched it?"

"When I touched it" Harry said slowly "I think... I don't know"

Morris bit hard on his jaw everything about him seemed to radiate annoyance, his hair and skin had turned a deep dark blue and his eyes a deep, angry red.

"Ok, Harry I'm going to ask you a question that is very, very important" Morris whispered looking Harry hard in the eyes "do you have a blood ward?"

Harry frowned "no, I don't think so" his answer looked to be the wrong one, Morris was looking for, Morris pulled out his silver diamond incrusted wand.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am, but this is really important" Morris whiped his wand forward _"Legilimens" _

Harry's life began randomly flashing in front of his eyes, getting his Hogwarts letter, coming to Hogwarts, his first time on a broom. Then older memories moved forward, meeting Morris, getting his wand, his life under the stairs, the years of torment. Faster, faster they came, never slowing deeper and deeper, pain grew into agony. Then it slowed a seen unfolded.

_A man's voice shouted__ "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off" The sounds of someone stumbling from a room a door bursting open a cackle of high-pitched laughter  
_

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" a woman __screamed._

_  
Harry hears a shrill voice laughing __as a dark hissing voice filled the room __"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."_

_  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead__not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy…" the woman screaming a blinding green flash and a burning pain in his forehead, the high, cold cruel laughing died._

Harry opened his eyes, unsure of when he closed them. He was sweating and his head felt blindingly painful. Morris didn't look much better, in fact he looked worst. Everything about him was white and dead.

"What have I done?" slowly his wand fell from his shaking hand, he looked down at his hands in shock "the blood ward" he fell to his knees _"What have I done?"_

He kept repeating himself, over and over until the words he spoke lost all meaning. It seemed like hours before he said anything else, he looked up at Harry, still pale and with as much life as a stone said.

"We need Ollivander he'll know" he then ran out of the hospital wing, leaving Harry alone, extremely worried, and impossibly confused, but only one thought seemed to travel through his mind. It was a strange thought, perhaps it was the shock of what had occurred that brought this thought to the surface, but all Harry could think about was Quidditch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my new beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 9**

It had been two days since the Saturday, and Harry had just been freed to leave the hospital wing but only with the list of the twenty potions Madam Pomfrey had given him to take. Harry was grateful to finally be able to see his friends again, apparently no one but Morris was allowed to see him, on Dumbledore's orders, but except for the first day he hadn't seen Morris at all.

Harry walked into the hall that afternoon feeling content, Madam Hooch had postponed the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match until next Saturday, so he'd still be able to play, but it meant that Oliver Wood was pushing the team harder than ever before to win.

It was now the afternoon, Harry had to go through class without his wand, because he couldn't find it, or Morris. Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron, who were both very glad to finally speak to him. Unable to during lessons, he told them what happened with his magic, and what Morris had done before leaving.

"Oh, that's horrible," Hermione gasped, then frowned "he must have had a reason. Russell wouldn't do something like that without it being dreadfully important. We'll have to ask him when he gets back" she said.

Harry looked at her "Gets back from where?"

Ron and Hermione traded looks. Ron pulled out a small roll of parchment from one of his pockets and handed it to Harry. Harry looked it over. It had all of their names, and the seal that looked like it had been broken, probably by Ron. Harry unrolled it and began to read it to himself.

_Dear friends, _

_I will be away on business until Sunday. If I'm not back by then, don't be worried, I am dealing with a rather usual situation, will miss you loads. _

_Russell_

_P.s tell Harry I'm sorry. He'll know what about, and probably tell you before you give him this letter. P.s.s I have Harry's wand with me, so he hasn't lost it, and don't worry, Dumbledore has told me that it wont be needed for this week. _

_I have a hunch ;-)_

"When did Russell get so chummy with Dumbledore anyway, and what's that thing about mirrors all about" Harry huffed, handing the letter back to Ron who shrugged putting the letter in his pocket.

"Mad, the both of 'um. There's probably some sort of meeting place where all the crazy brilliant wizards go. They're all made from the same stone anyways" Ron joked.

Hermione suddenly clicked her fingers "Ron you're a genius" she said standing up, making Ron blush before she pulling the boys reluctantly to their feet, and dragging them out the great hall.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier" Hermione said as they entered the library, which only got her a loud 'shhh' from Madam Prince. Hermione said sorry and began to pull the boys almost to back of the library, and from one of the book cases pulled out six large books and a smaller one.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked at the front of the top book, which had date that spanned for 654 years and had the large title written in silver _"Meeting of_ _Sorcerers" _

"Sorcerers" Hermione began, as she open the first book, and handing two others to the boys. "Every seven years all the Sorcerers meet up and have a conference at Hogwarts when the students are having their summer break. It's the only place big enough to hold them all at the same time. Anyway, these" she ran her over the book she was holding "are the registers"

Ron and Harry looked at her blankly "So…?"

"So if Russell's got a chair as seventh Sorcerer, and Dumbledore is a Sorcerer, I'll bet you anything that so is this 'Nicolas Flamel'" she said mater-of-factly, opening the first book, and jumping straight in, slowly accompanied by the boys.

After about a half an hour, Ron found something, _"Ollivan Ollivander, seventh Sorcerer and Wand Maker apprentice, seat chair 403, Russell Morris, trainee seventh Sorcerer and Wand Maker apprentice, seat chair 404" _he read out "so Russell was four when he went to that meeting?" Ron said flipping over to the cover checking the date.

"He must have been" said Hermione looking over the book Ron was holding, Harry read over the small passage.

"That can't be right" Harry finally said "when I meet Russell he said he was Ollivander _new _apprentice" Hermione nodded in understanding of Harry's confusion.

"Harry, wizards that take apprenticeships are always new apprentices to the craft that the person has apprenticed themselves to." she explained "Its why Morris has had so many adventures all over the world for different wand makers, because he works for the craft itself not for a person" Hermione could still see Harry's confusion. "Its an old wizards tradition, its like a Wand Maker can make thousands wands, but only calls the first one he or she sold the first one he or she made, or throwing spilt salt over your left shoulder." Harry nodded, but now Ron looked confused.

"Why would you throw salt over your shoulder?" as Hermione tried to explain, Harry flipped the date book to the pages and read the first name.

"I've found him" Harry exclaimed in surprise, Hermione and Ron stopped talking and moved over to him, Harry pointed to a date "_Nicolas Flamel, Grand Sorcerer, and alchemist apprentice seat 1"_

"No I saw that, it can't be him" Ron said flipping through pages, at the start of every meeting in 620 years it had Nicolas Flamel written as Grand chairman, or in the first 20 seats, the last one he was sat next to Dumbledore. "He'd have to be…er…really old."

Hermione looked through the book, then got up and disappeared somewhere into the labyrinth of books, she came back with an amazingly large book that she could hardly hold.

She dropped the book and it landed on the table with a large thump. The title read "A_lchemists and Their Alchemy"_, Harry and Ron watched in amazement as she read through the pages until she stopped. "Oh my" she said "no wonder Dumbledore's got that dog guarding it, look" she said pointing to a small passage in the book.

_**Philosopher's Stone **_

_The Philosopher's Stone, sometimes known as Sorcerer's Stone, is known as one of most fabulous magic items of all time, many alchemists and wizards have searched for it, but there is only one such stone known to exist. One created b_y _Nicolas Flamel_ (665 this year) _and his partners Cadmus and Ignotus (last names unknown) but it is thought that Cadmus was very good with stone alchemy, and that the two of them had been using a form of the stone to live to great ages but didn't let them keep their youth. Before they choice to die, the stone when missing with their other brother, who died shortly after. The_ _Philosopher's Stone_ _can turn anything into gold and grant immortality._

"See?" Hermione said excitedly "The dog must be guarding the stone. I bet he asked Dumbledore to hide it for him, because they know each other from the Sorcerer meetings. They probably even worked together at some point"

"No wonder Snape wants it, anyone would, could you imagine" Harry said wondrously.

Ron shook his head. "Anything into gold." he smiled "All the rubbish in my house could be worth something" he laughed, punching Harry in the shoulder.

"Well, there is that," Harry said broadly "but just think, immortality, never facing death. Think of all the power you could have." Harry laughed, but his voice was filled with malice. "You'd be a god." Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry as if he'd just grown a new head.

"Harry!" Hermione said in horror. "You're bleeding!" She pulled out her wand and with a whispered _**"**_**_speculum"_**made a silver circular mirror. Harry looked into his reflection. Blood was dripping from his eyes, nose and scar.

Harry thought it weird, but there was no pain in fact, he felt rather giddy he smiled at himself goofily "you're right" he said happily and fell, rigidly and soundlessly, backwards off his chair.

8

Harry had a strange dream, he was laying on top of a long operation table, Morris was standing over him with a tall African man and an old man with eerie, moon-like eyes. They were dressed as doctors. Morris pulled out a pair of silver and gold tweezer-like instruments from his doctor's bag, that he kept in the common room, and slowly began to open Harry up.

"Don't worry, I'm going to fix you" Morris whispered quietly.

The African man then put his hand in Harry chest and closed his fist around Harry's heart.

8

Harry awoke with a shock, he was being floated hastily by McGonagall down the hospital wing corridor with Ron and Hermione chasing after them, unsure if he should say anything.

"Professor?" Harry asked quietly, McGonagall stopped and spun round. Harry was surprised to almost see a tear run down her face, then to Harry's farther surprise she grabbed him. Pulling him up and into a hug, she was quickly followed by a pale white Ron and deeply sobbing Hermione.

"What's going on?" Harry said blushing to his ears because of all the attention. McGonagall pulled away and composed herself, and gave Harry a strange look.

"You died, I checked myself, it was as if your heart had just stopped" she stared at him sternly "this better have not been a prank, Mr Potter."

Harry shook his head, and walked numbly into the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione as McGonagall watched from the doorway before rushing off to Dumbledore's office.

Madam Pomfrey made a loud puffing noise as she caught sight of the three walking into her wing. "You might as well sleep here instead of your dorm Mr Potter. You spend more time here anyway." she said as she scanned him with her wand, she then washed the blood from Harry face, not even asking how it got there, as she set up his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my new beta reader, would also like to say sorry for posting this twice

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 10**

Harry could have kissed Madam Pomfrey when she said he was allowed to play Quidditch that Saturday. Of cause that was after the hundreds of potions and wand scans ordered by Professor McGonagall, which Madam Pomfrey said were unnecessary and that Professor McGonagall probably just misread her life sensing spell. Oliver Wood was so happy when Harry told him he could play Quidditch, he nearly choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

Harry had barely eaten anything that Saturday morning, the little he did eat was because Hermione and Ron had practically shoved it down his throat. He was so nervous, not only for the Quidditch game, but because today Morris was coming back.

Harry hadn't slept at all the whole time he was in the hospital wing without the reoccurring dream of Morris and the moon eyed man and the African man in the surgery. Harry was unsure what the dream meant, but he was completely convinced that it had some think to do with why Morris had fled from the castle with his wand.

Harry was desperately craving his wand, he missed magic, and without Morris helping with potions he was almost falling behind. Luckily, he had so much time to himself that he had time to read all the magic books that Morris had left in the hospital wing after the troll incident, which were all rather strange, but still some of the spells looked particularly interesting.

Harry was glad that at least he wasn't the only one nervous to see Morris again. Neville and Dean, who was running around with a football, were constantly asking people if they'd seen him yet. Dean and Morris were the only two boys out of the small group of guys that liked to play Muggle football, and since Morris had gone, Dean had no one to play with. Neville was nervous because the Slytherins hadn't stopped using him as a practise dummy since Morris left. It turns out many of the Slytherins are somewhat afraid of Morris, and don't hurt anyone that Russell hangs around with, well except Harry Ron and Hermione.

It had just turned eleven o'clock and Harry had just finished getting changed into his Quidditch uniform. In just a few minutes the whole school would be watching his every move as soon as the Quidditch game would begin.

Oliver had just gathered all the team up, and was trying to inspire them, but the twins were making it rather hard "This is it the big one"

"The one we've all-" interrupted Fred.

"Been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry. Oliver stared at them.

"Shut up, you two, this is the greatest game we've ever had. We have to win"

"Or else" came a deep voice from behind them, the whole team all turned round. Standing there was a tall pale dark haired man, which reminded Harry somewhat of Snape on a good day.

"Twins, what unnatural beasts" the man sneered at Fred and George, then winked.

George then bust out into laugher and pointed at the "Russell Morris"

Fred laughing as well then said, "Who else can be so brilliant" Harry's eyes jumped in amazement as the tall man began to smile and shrink into Morris. Oliver ordered everyone to the doors of the stadium, leaving Harry and Morris alone.

Neither of the boys said anything, until Morris pulled out a long wooden box from his pocket. "Thought I'd give you this." he said handing Harry the box clumsily. Morris smiled hopefully as Harry opened it.

It was, as Harry had guessed, his wand. It looked different, there was a very sharp silver tip and a solid silver pummel, on which sat a little silver boy under the stairs smiling as the snake, wrapped itself around the boy, and lifting the boy up to the now silver pointed tip. As Harry rolled the wand in his hand he noticed the weight of the wand now felt somewhat lighter, not physically, but for some reason it did feel lighter.

"My sword, my sword, my kingdom for my sword" Harry whispered as he ran his finger down the side of his wand. He could see why Morris could be so obsessed by them. They were so incredible, so powerful, he didn't realise how naked he had felt without it.

Harry gripped the handle and he felt the familiar rush of magic run up his arm and filling his body. A small smile slowly began to grow on his face, he felt better than he had felt in weeks. "Do you think I have enough time to cast a spell?" Harry asked, looking over to the doorway, where Oliver was conducting another speech. Morris looked over his shoulder and nodded tightly.

Harry cracked his fingers as he changed his grip on his wand, he quickly thought of a spell. "_Serpent__acatena"_ he whipped the wand forward, and a metal silver snake head shot forth with the long body of a 3ft silver chain protruding from the end of his wand.

Morris's eyes widened "how'd you do that?" he said in amazement. "How did you learn that so quickly, it took me mouths to just make the head,"

"I don't know" Harry said in astonishment, looking at the wand in his hand, and the silver snake chain attached to the end. "It's the first time I've tried it, I read it," Harry said, waving his wand ever so slowly from side to side, he was looking at the snake head, but yet it was like he was the snake itself. He could see through its eyes, he could feel the chain as if it was his own body. By only using his thoughts, he could make the snake chain move as if it were alive, because it was, it was him.

"Your books are really cool" Harry said smiling, he was getting the hang of moving the whip now.

"My books?...Oh" he said in realization "…are they still in the hospital wing? I should really take them back to the restricted section, they're really dangerous, some people have even been changed by them, though not always for the worst." Morris said as he leaned down to touch the chain, as soon as his finger touched the chain, Harry felt a cold finger on his back. There was a loud hissing sound and the snake head span round and bit Morris on his arm and began to coil round it. But it was really Harry and he couldn't stop it. And deep down he really didn't want to.

"HARRY!" Morris screamed out, trying to pull the silver snake off his arm.

Harry panicked and flicked his wand back, suddenly the snake chain recoiled back into his wand with a loud clank. "Sorry!" Harry said quickly "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorr-" Harry tried to apologised, but he needn't to because Morris was shaking his hand dismissively, and laughing sadly to himself as blood slowly began to show itself on Morris's sleeve.

"I guess I deserved that." he laughed painfully, then looked up to Harry, cradling his arm. "Good luck Harry" he smiled, as his body changed, so that he was now Gryffindor coloured with a gold lion on the top of his head. "I mean it." Morris might have been smiling, but there wasn't a smile in his eyes.

Harry nodded, stuffed his wand in his pocket, and ran back to Oliver Wood and theQuidditch team. Harry never saw Morris' knees buckle, or him lifting his sleeve to reveal two silver stained pin hole bite marks in the flesh of his arm. Morris pulled out a small vile from his pocket and poured a single drop on the wounds, which sizzled away painfully. "W_hy did I let him choose a Basilisk fang?"_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the Quidditch stands, to cheer for his friend and his team.

8

The only time Harry had seen the entire school staring at him was in the Great Hall and then they could stare at him thinking he didn't know they were doing it. But now, at this moment in time, they could stare at him openly and Harry didn't like it. That was until he saw a shining gold and red banner that flashed _Harry Potter for President_ being held up by all of his friends. He felt braver, but that didn't mean he felt like he was going to win, in fact he almost felt that he might even get hurt. Then he saw the Slytherin team, and he was sure he was going to get hurt.

The two rival teams mounted their brooms, Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and the game had begun.

The Quaffle is taken timely by Gryffindor Chaser Angelina Johnson, and she's taking it on, look at her go what a nice arse"

"JORDAN!" yell professor McGonagall from behind Lee Jordan, who was the commentating the match.

"Sorry professor. Ok Angelina passes to Katie Bell. She not that bad ether.

"JORDAN!"

-Who passes to Alicia Spinnet but who gets intercepted by Adrian Pucey of Slytherin-

Harry was so busy looking for the snitch he didn't see the Bludger until he had to swerve to miss it, his fist accidentally solidly hit someone in the head knocking them off their broom letting them tumble to the grown with a loud thump.

-but he gets knocked off his broom by- no way- by Harry Potter Gryffindor seeker, Foul to Slytherin" the surprise in Lee Jordan's voice was echoed in the stadium's sympathetic '_OW._' "But you've got to admit that was an amazing punch, looks like Potter's got a violent streak, pretty bad one to by the look of Adrian Pucey as he's levitated from the pitch by Madame Hooch, doesn't look like he's moving"

"Anyway back to the game, Flint, Slytherin captain lines up to the gaol with the Quaffle, he shoots." Everyone was on the edge of their seats "-but its saved by Oliver Wood, who lobs it to Katie Bell, who hammer kicks it at Angelina Johnson, who tosses it at the Slytherin centre goal and GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" There was an amazing roaring cheer from the Gryffindor supporters and a pain filled howl from the Slytherins. Fred then shot past Harry, only slowing to give him a large smile and thumbs up, before battering a Bludger towards George, who aimed perfectly at another Bludger that was behind Harry, knocking it off route.

Hours trickled by like water, with no sign of the Snitch anywhere, every couple of seconds Harry would look up to the Slytherin Seeker by the teachers stand. He was staring at Harry hard and focused eyed.

Harry, felt uneasy and rose high over the pitch, to get way, looking down at the stands of the pitch. As he did, he saw someone sitting on someone's very large shoulders, they were far below him and moving though that stands, laughing happily with each other.

Harry first thought it looked as if one of the student's fathers had come to the game, father and his son, Harry wished his parents could see him flying this day. It wasn't till Harry had a really good look to find out it was Morris sitting on Hagrid's shoulders. Harry laughed to himself _'Father and son indeed.'_, before turning back to the game.

Slytherin had just scored, making the two teams equal, and then suddenly Harry saw it, the Snitch. It was flying above the Slytherin centre gaol post. Harry shot forward, but soon realized he wasn't the only one who had seen it, the Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it too.

Harry and Higgs were neck and neck, they had flown out of the stadium, and were rising higher with rapid speed. Harry looked over to Higgs, quickly glimpsing his enemy. As Harry looked over, he realised Higgs wasn't chasing the Snitch, he wasn't even looking forward, he was staring at Harry, Harry was terrified, something was wrong with Higgs's eyes, they were a thick cloudy white.

Harry pushed forward and rolled away from Higgs, but Higgs grabbed the tail of Harry's broom and forced him to swing to the side. As Harry spun out of control, he just managed to catch the tail of Higgs's broom, so now both boys were spinning out of control around the freezing sky, picking up speed as they fell toward the ground. As he spun, Harry felt something jam in the back of his throat.

The Seekers were only now able to be seen by those in the stands. They were still nowhere near the ground, but they were coming in quick. There were echoes of fearful yells sounding through out the stadium, but Harry couldn't hear any of them, he was concentrating too hard on trying to breathe.

Harry coughed up the small ball thing, but didn't have time to see it as he stuffed it inside his pocket still while trying to get control of his broom. Harry then felt something dull on his finger in his Seeker's pocket, he pushed against it, and he felt a sharp digging into his thigh.

Harry recognised it immediately it was the silver point of his wand, he'd forgotten to take it out of his pocket be for starting the match. Harry was in a dilemma, it was against the rules to have a wand on the pitch, even more so for a Seeker. Oliver had warned him so many times never to take one onto the pitch, and if he did he should never use it. So if he used it he'll be expelled from Quidditch for the rest of the season, but if he didn't, at the rate he was falling, he would most certainly die, he had no choice.

Harry pointed his wand towards the already darkening sky, and yelled the first spell that came to his mind, "_Serpent__acatena." A _silver snake shot upward reflecting the peeking moonlight, making the chain lighten up like lightning in a storm, into to the air above the falling boys.

Harry was looking down at himself through the eyes of the snake, as he spun with the Slytherin Seeker, Harry the snake reared back, then swung forward and began to encircle himself with the coils of his silver body. Harry and Higg's were plunged into silver glittering darkness, as the endless sliver snake shielding them from the outside world.

They hit the ground, Harry on Higgs, with a blood curdling crunch. Aas Harry had predicted, the chains protected him from the serious force of the blow and using Higgs as a cushion helped as well, even if that wasn't planed, but he was sure he was injured, he just couldn't feel it yet.

Harry loosened the silver snake chains around them and weakly rolled off Higgs. As he tried, he realised he couldn't, there was a pulling sensation on his lower ribs. Harry daren't look down, so instead he moved his shaking hand down to his ribs.

He could feel bone against bone, he looked down at Higgs, whos breathing was laboured and shallow, blood was bubbling from his mouth, and he was staring up at Harry like waking from a nightmare, only to be thrown into a hellish reality.

Harry dared to look at his wound. When he did, he really wished he hadn't. Harry and Higgs were conjoined together by their ribs, Harry's under Higgs's. Strangely there was no pain only an awkward numbness.

Then wham, the world hit Harry like a brick to the head. He hadn't noticed the pain; he hadn't heard the screams or yells. All the students were being evacuated from the Quidditch pitch, the teachers were storming toward them, but Harry could just make out Morris, Hermione and Ron with them.

Morris was as white as he was on the day he left, Hermione was in tears, and Ron… Ron was in shock, Dumbledore whispered something to Morris, who nodded in understanding.

He stepped over to Harry with Ron and Hermione in tow and knelt besides him. "Harry? Higgs? Can you hear me?" he asked, his voice forced into calm evenness, Harry was about to say yes, but his hand shot upwards. "No!" Morris said sharply, he then smiled but it was easily seen-through, showing a very true fear beneath. "Don't speak and don't move, if you understand blink twice." Both Harry and Higgs blinked in understanding. "Ok this is really important, did the chain bite you?, if it did blink twice, if didn't, blink once." Both boys blinked once.

As they did Morris let out a reassuring sigh. He smiled and then winked at Harry. "At least you caught the Snitch Harry." Harry lowered his eyes, and smiled sadly to himself as he saw the ball he'd choked on moving around in his pocket. Morris then looked to Higgs and shrugged happily "better luck next time Higgs. Well you shouldn't have to worry, it's Hufflepuff vs Slytherin next." Higgs let out a small laugh, but this only caused him to choke on his own blood

Morris then moved out of the way, letting Hermione and Ron move in, but that was the last thing Harry remembered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my new beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 11**

Harry woke up in the Hospital wing surrounded by Morris, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore smiling sadly down at him. Suddenly remembering why he was here, he quickly tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Ron, who was standing by his head.

"You don't want to do that Harry" Ron warned, looking down at Harry's ribs.

Harry when to look were Ron was staring, but Hermione on his left and opposite to Ron, put her hand in the way. "Trust us Harry you really don't want to look, it's rather disgust-"

"Amazingly cool!" Morris let out excitedly, he looked up at him "Harry you would love this, your ribs are all like moving and wobbling about, it's so awesome!" Harry looked to Hermione, who was giving Russell a very good impression of one of Professor McGonagall's stern looks.

"Yes it is quite interesting" Dumbledore said peering down to have a good look "I shall have to learn that one" he said as he chuckled with Morris.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked at how much the two of them acted, Ron lean inwards and whispered so that only Harry and Hermione could hear. "Told you all Sorcerers were mad as loony's" Harry had to stifle a laugh, much to Hermione's distaste.

There was a loud crack, Harry suddenly felt a hard pressure on his lower ribs. Pushing air out of his mouth as he tried to breathe in, he let out a small "ow" before gritting his teeth as pain began to surge from his mid-line. Morris quickly gave Harry a potion from a steel tray behind Dumbledore's large violet robes.

Morris made Harry drink the whole potion, which tasted like a medley of old socks and sour fish, but it was good, as it stopped the pain with in seconds. After some chatter, Dumbledore finally told Ron, Morris and Hermione to leave, before they left Morris gave Harry a hug and whispered seriously and quickly.

"If he asks about the snake spell tell him nothing, never look in his eyes, don't lie directly." It surprised and made Harry nervous that Morris sounded so worried about Dumbledore knowing how he learned the spell. Hermione cried a little as she hugged him, Ron uncomfortably shook his hand, before they all hurried to, Harry suspected, the great hall for something to eat, since he was starving.

A long silence filled the hospital wing, as Harry sat himself up on his bed, doing as Morris said, and avoiding Dumbledore sparking blue eyes.

"So…" Harry said, unsure what to say.

"So" Dumbledore said happily, trying to catch Harry's attention, but failing. Harry felt Dumbledore's stare burning on him, Dumbledore then chuckled "Mr Morris has, no doubt, told you not to trust me."

Harry was slightly taken aback by the old headmasters bluntness. "No, he didn't say not to trust you professor."

"So why is it that you are afraid to look at me?" Harry felt it was more of a statement, then a question.

"Russell," Harry was about to make up an excuse, but remembered what his friend had told him '_don't lie directly' _so instead Harry just repeated what he said before "he didn't say not to trust you professor"

Dumbledore chucked again "I see" he said, standing up at the end of Harry's bed. "I suppose it was he who taught you how to do the_ Serpent_**_ catenae?" _** Harry tried desperately not to look up.

Harry paused, carefully thinking through his words. "Russell didn't teach me the spell professor, I learned it from a school book," Harry tried to think what else he could say.

"From the library?" Dumbledore questioned lightly, before becoming serous "I would never let should a book enter these walls. Harry the book you read, it isn't one I would put my reliance into"

Harry frowned "What do you mean professor?"

"Sorcerer magic is very powerful and extremely dangerous Harry. P**eople have even been changed by the** Sorcerer** books pages." Something in the way Dumbledore spoke reminded Harry of Morris in the locker room, when they were talking about the spell ****_'what was it that Russell had said?'_**** he question himself.**

**"Though not always for the worse." Harry said out loud.**

**Dumbledore was silent for second "No, not always for the worse Harry, but never for the better" **

**"You don't think I should use the spell again **professor?" Harry asked tenderly.

"I think you should use that particular spell in moderation dear boy, in moderation"

8

Harry was beginning to think that what Madam Pomfrey had said to him was true, and he might as well just live in the Hospital wing. Harry was longing to leave, but was forbidden to.

Harry wished he could of gone to a privet hospital like Higgs had done, he was fixed up over night and back in school two days later, but Harry wasn't allowed. To get such care you needed your parents to sign a Hogwarts form saying he was allowed to leave school grounds to be privately hospitalised.

Still it wasn't too bad. It would have been better if he hadn't had so many nightmares about falling off his broom and into Quirrell's purple turban.

Morris, Ron and Hermione would come and say good morning before breakfast and good night after the evening feast. Morris and Ron would come the most, though Morris was tutoring him while he was bedridden, and Ron was there to cheer everyone up with his somewhat stupid comments. That and eating the sweets that the Gryffindor team had given him as a get well gift, and for thanks because he let them win the match.

By the time Harry was finally out of the hospital wing, Hogwarts was in the second week of December, and everyone was beginning to feel festive, even if they were still going to classes.

Harry was glad he wasn't too far behind the others in most of his classes. According to Ron, Professor Snape had made sure that there was a test the day Harry was let out of the wing. Morris, as he often did, disagreed.

"He's been planning the test since last September." Morris argued as the four friends made for the library. "It was in the school curriculum, if you bothered to read it Ron."

"How'd you get the school curriculum?" Ron asked annoyed that Russell was beating him in yet another, 'Snape is evil, argument'.

Morris turned around when he reached the top of the staircase "Like anyone who wonted to know about what we'd be learning this year," He looked to Hermione, then back to Ron. "… I asked McGonagall"

Ron's red face was all that was needed to show that he'd lost the argument, but it didn't mean he was going to give up. "Why do you like Snape so much? Why are you always defending him, even after what he did at the match?" Ron hadn't realised what he said until he look up to Morris.

Morris was always bad at hiding his emotions because when he got surprised, every one of his expressions got exaggerated by his Metamorphmagus abilities, like now.

Morris's eyes were pen wide and far too large for any human; his mouth was opened way too much for a normal jaw drop and his eyebrows are raised straight up his forehead. But just as quickly as it came, it melted back to normal, as he looked to Harry.

Harry looked solidly from Hermione and Morris, ending on Ron "What did Snape do at the match?" Harry said slowly through gritted teeth. Ron went red, but didn't say anything. "Russell?" Harry said turning to Morris, who had now seemed to have grown a new fondness of the moving painting.

"Harry, you've got to understand that we didn't want to worry you while you were ill." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Well I'm not ill now, am I?" Harry snapped angrily at her, and the next thing he knew he was being slapped, hard, across his face.

"Don't yell at her!" Morris said, his voice filled with a deep dangerous growl as he moved forward in front of Hermione, protecting her like the three headed guard dog was protecting the trap door on the third fool corridor. "If you're gonna yell at someone, you can yell at me!"

Harry had never seen Russell act like this. He couldn't even think of a time that even compared to the way Morris was acting now in the whole time he'd known the wand maker. Harry suddenly felt very guilty, and it was made worse by the time he realised that he'd made Hermione cry. He looked to Ron, who looked very jittery for some reason.

Harry looked around Morris, and tried to catch Hermione's eye. Once he did, he swallowed on his pride hard and apologised. Morris, after a long second, seemed to deem Harry's apology acceptable and slowly moved away from his guard.

The four of them didn't say another word until they were through the Gryffindor common room and into the now empty boys dormitory and sat on Morris's bed, (the tidiest of the three boys beds) Then Hermione, Ron and Russell began to explain what they'd seen on the day of the match.

"It was Snape." Ron exclaimed, as if he was finally letting go of large rock he'd been carrying. "He cursed Higgs' broom, so that he'd fly into you"

"We don't know that" Morris piped in.

"Come on Russell, you and I both know a jinx when we see one." Hermione let out, Morris looked at her, and then to the others.

"I just don't think Snape would do it. There's something in his eyes." Morris said mysteriously as he paused strangely. "I swear," he said looking past Harry, and out the near window behind him. "… I never, in all my travelling, in all my training have seen a person hide behind such a powerful shield, not even spys."

"But doesn't that prove-" Ron tried.

"No, no one has a secret so dark, that they must hide it so deep, without it being something that is so unexpected that it can hardly be believed."

"You sound like Dumbledore, Russell." Harry said after, what seemed to be a rather long silence. Morris smiled weakly, before turning his head in contemplation. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, Hermione looked to be in deep thought, and Ron's face was twisted lightly, as if he was thinking to hard.

"What shield?" Ron finally asked Morris as he sighed in defeat. Harry turned to Morris, who had a slow creeping smile growing on his lips.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he looked to very one of them "Not even you Hermione? I'm surprised" he laughed heartedly at their confused faces.

"I have" cried Hermione, blushing. "I read about the spell you used on Harry, you're a Legilimens aren't you?" Morris's smile widen.

"What?" both Harry and Ron asked together, Morris, was now laughing so hard that he misjudged the end of the bed, and fell backwards and disappeared in the clump of pillows and covers that he pulled on top of himself as he tried to avoid the fall.

Three heads popped into view over the side of Morris's bed, as they watched Morris moving around under the pile of covers. He finally found his way out, and as he did all four of them exploded into laughter.

It felt like hours before they could return to conversation without giggling. Morris wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to answer Harry and Ron's question. "A Legilimens," he began "is a person, like me, or all pretty much very Wand Maker, who practices the art of Legilimency"

"Yeah but what's that mean?" Ron asked, annoyed that Russell had not yet gotten to his point. Morris rolled his eyes before resting on Harry.

Harry suddenly had a shocking realisation, memories itching their way to the surface of his mind. It was Morris' voice; it was old _"Mr Ollivander is one of the wizarding worlds most experienced and skill wizards in the art and ways of Legilimency. He never needs to ask such personal questions, but sadly I do." _it was a clue, and then there was the incidence in the Hospital wing, the time when Morris had entered his mind.

How could he of not seen it before, it was staring him right in the face. But was it even possible? Could wizards do such a thing? Harry could have laughed. What was he thinking, of cause they could. Russell Morris is a mind reader.

"Not really a mind reader Harry" Morris smiled and winked. Harry's jaw dropped in a half smile. "As all of those who practise Legilimency are taught _'__The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing. Do not get lost_'" Morris quoted, as if it was he had perfectly memorized it.

"You can read minds!" Ron suddenly squeaked loudly. It was now Harry, before Morris or Hermione, who burst into laughter at the lost and very blunt expression that was Ronald Weasely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my new beta reader

The wand makers' apprentice

Chapter 12

"_Serpent__a Car Tena" _Ron yelled swinging his arm forward, the spell recoiled throwing him backwards and onto his bed. Morris and Harry burst out into laughter for the sixth time that morning.

It was the second day since Hermione and the other students had left the school to be home with their families for Christmas break. Harry, Ron and Morris had stayed in the castle; Morris, because after the death of his uncle, had nowhere to go and no-one to stay with, Ron and the other Weasley's stayed because their parents had gone to Romania to see their brother Charlie, leaving them in the castle, and Harry, Harry had stayed, for what he thought, compared to Russell and Ron reasons for staying, a selfish reason, he just didn't want to go to the Dursley's and have Dudley acting like a git, making fun of him for having no presents.

Morris jumped up from his own bed, and helped Ron to get off his "you're needlessly complicating it Ron" he said, getting Ron into the correct spell caster stance. He took a hold of Ron's wand hand, and looked at his wand, up and down in disgust. "That wand is such a disgrace, it's going to completely distort all your spells" he said, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, before sitting down again.

"Yeah, yeah" Ron droned "so what am I doing wrong this time?" this time Harry got up.

"Everything" Harry said then laughed at Ron annoyed expression "I'm just joking…sort'a" he started laughing again as Ron sighed and letting his head drop in defeat.

"No, no, no none of that" Morris smirked "no giving up, that wouldn't be very Gryffindor now would it?" Morris smiled and winked, turning his hair into a swirl of gold and red, before turning back to it ever changing colours.

Harry shook his head dismissively and turned back to Ron. "Your stance if fine, it's just your pronunciation, well that and your wand movement." Harry took out his wand, which gleamed marvellously as a ray of the morning sun reflected itself off the silver pointed tip. "First of all you've got to whip the wand like a, like a…"

"Like a whip, maybe?" Morris said ironically rolling his eyes playfully.

"Yes like a whip." Harry said in mock anger, then turned back to Ron again "and your pronunciation. It's all wrong, you say _Serpent__acatena_ ,not _Serpent__a Car Tena, _it's just one word" Harry whipped his wand forward "_Serpent__acatena"_

The silver chain shot forth, and Harry was no longer seeing through his eyes, he was seeing through the eyes of the silver snake head, he wrapped himself around the four poster bed, showing off a little bit.

Suddenly he was attacked from the side as a sharp silver arrow, headed like a Cobra, hit Harry in the middle of his chain, letting out a very loud clang which filled the boys' dorm room.

Harry knew who it was straight away. The Cobra headed arrow was now in a battle with Harry's silver Viper. Until he couldn't hold the spell any longer, he felt every collision like a fist in the arm. Harry finally gave up and whipped his wand towards him, pulling his chain back into his wand with a loud clunk.

"_Champion!"_ Morris called out, through the hissing head of the Cobra.

"Morris, that was uncalled for!" Harry yelled, nursing his now dead arm. There was another loud clunk, and two sudden bursts of laughter came from Morris and Ron. The two of them were laughing so hard that they had to hold on to each other to keep themselves standing up.

"Oh, ha ha ha" Harry said sarcastically, rubbing the muscles of his arm. "Well come on then Ron, if you think it's so funny, why don't you give it a try then?"

Ron slowly stopped laughing and looked at Harry with a hard jaw and nodded tightly "Ok, I will" he said and moved around the room, until he found his ground and got into his stance.

"Come on Ron, we haven't got all day" Morris call, as moved so he was standing next to Harry, who was still rubbing his arm, Russell looked at him and frowned slightly.

"Shut up Russ. I'm trying to concentrate!" Ron yelled back annoyed, loosing his focus. Harry watched Ron uneasily trying to regain his focus as he tried to hide the pain he felt in his arm, but Russell had noticed, Harry was sure he had.

Suddenly Ron's voice filled the room "_Serpent__acatena!"_

CRACK!

A thick silence entered the room, Harry heard Ron whimpered quietly to himself. Morris and Harry exchanged looks, until Harry finally asked the question. "Ron? What was that sound?"

Ron slowly turned to face them, his bottom lip wobbling uncontrollably, his face pale and eyes tearing up, holding nothing but the handle of his wand, and a white long hair falling out of it.

"Oh Ron" Morris said walking forward, taking the pieces of Ron's wand away from him, and turning them around in his hands, as Harry tried to consol him, trying to stop the tall red head from crying.

"Mum's gonna kill me" Ron snivelled, hold back his tears as best he could "we can't afford a new wand"

"Its ok Ron, Russell will know what to do, he's a wand maker. He could probably fix it." Harry said awkwardly, put his arm around his friend uncomfortably.

Harry never really found dealing with crying people easy, even if they were his friends. It's hard to know how to deal with someone who's sad, and to consol them when you've only ever had to consol yourself.

"Is it true?" Ron said optimistically "can you fix it Russell?"

Morris's whole body tightened, Harry knew immediately that he shouldn't have given Ron hope in something he knew nothing about, because it was obvious, from looking at Russell as his hair stop changing colours, that the wand was unfixable.

After a couple of minuets, Morris just let go of Ron's dead wand, letting it hit the floor soundlessly, he then swallowed "it pointless" he said simply. Ron let out a loud whimper. At the sound Morris turned around, smiling. "But it doesn't mean it's completely hopeless, I'll just make you a knew one." he said shrugging his shoulders and absently pulling out his trusty measuring tape from his pocket, letting it find Ron as it began taking measurements.

Harry was surprised that Morris made it sound as if the feat was easily done, but Harry knew from past experiences that it wouldn't be, there was going to be a lot of work and time involved in making Ron a wand, and Harry didn't how Russell was going to pull it off.

"Ok," Morris finally said, holding his hand up, let the tape fly back into it. "…its question time." He winked at Harry then looked back to Ron, who looked very dazed and worried. "Harry is going to leave us now Ron, aren't you Harry?" he said not looking from Ron, as he scanned him with his now sky coloured eyes.

Harry nodded, smiled at Ron and gave him the thumps up. "Don't look so worried, it won't hurt" he smiled evilly "…much." than quickly left the dorm room, as he closed the door, he hear Morris ask Ron suddenly.

"Tell me Ron? What's your home life like?" Harry couldn't contain himself and laughed all the way to the Great Hall without stopping, as he remembered the questions he himself had to answer once, that time seemed so long ago.

8

Having breakfast in the almost empty hall, with the Weasley twins was an adventure. Avoiding eating one of their magic Christmas sweets that made you sing Christmas songs for the whole day they tried sneaking into his fried eggs. Afterwards, Harry ran and hid in the library for the rest of the day, reading strange books with even stranger titles. He hadn't even noticed the sun setting as he read through a book titled, _The Greater Good, Not So Good,_ a book about a dark wizard called Grindelwald and his rise to power around the time of the Muggle World War Two, and how his defeat coincided with the end of that war.

Before he knew it, it was well past curfew and he had to race back to the common room. Thankfully he managed to get there without being caught or seen by Filch or his cat evil Mrs Norris.

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting when he entered the common room but it sure wasn't what was there.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with hundreds of small humanoid creatures with massively over large ears, with noises and head of all different shapes and sizes, decorating the common room with red and gold tinsel and a tree filled with Christmas decorations.

Harry stood still, eyes wide, as the small creatures disappeared one pop at a time. It wasn't until the last one had gone that he edged his way into his dorm. There was a smell of ozone in the air as he opened the door.

Morris was sitting on the floor, with a small table across his lap and two slices of an open cone, Harry knew this was what a wand looked like before it was one.

"Beach and Willow, 15", unicorn tail hair tied over Jobberknoll feather dipped in Re'em blood, seven drops of human blood, good for memory charms and banishing spells.", Morris said happily as Harry sat next to him, trying not to wake Ron as he slept in his bed.

"It looks complicated" Harry said as he watched Russell's magic fingers work.

"Expensive too, do you have any idea how much Re'em blood costs?" Harry shook his head. "A bloody fortune." Morris said sourly, running a golden tipped pin along the core of the open wand.

"If it costs so much why are you using it?" Harry asked, but he already new the answer.

"Because he's a friend" he then smiled "and its Christmas Eve tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!" Harry said surprised, he'd completely forgot.

"I know, and I haven't even added the gold yet" Morris said annoyed.

"Gold?!" Harry said in a loud whisper, Morris just nodded.

"Silver's too good a conductor of magic. It would make the wand crack. That's because of the Re'em blood, it doesn't mix well with silver, silvers not strong enough to keep the wand together if a spell is cast. But gold absorbs magic like a plant does water, and it should improve this wand's spell crafting quality" Morris said it so naturally that it sounded like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right" Harry said slowly getting up, "so how much does the whole thing cost?"

"I'd say….300, 400 Galleons, before being made a wand" Morris folded two fingers, and his doctor's bag skidded to his side from under his bed "but it's ok, I got all the ingredients myself for free, so its not like I'm loosing any money"

"Oh," Harry said only half listening as he took off his clothes and put on his night ones and getting into bed trying not to show the pain that was shooting through his arm. "That's good"

Russell looked up from his lap table at Harry. "You should drink this." he said throwing a white vile at him, which he caught with his left hand with no trouble.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking the vile over.

"It heals bruises, and makes your sleep dreamless, one of my own" Morris winked.

"I… Russell I don't-…" Harry tried, but realised he wasn't going to win, when Morris gave him the _'who do you think you're kidding' _look.

Harry knew from past experience not to smell the potions before drinking them, and so swallowed the whole thing in one go. It wasn't that bad, the second it hit his tongue he felt sleepy, and when his head hit the pillow that was it, gone, asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 13**

Harry aimed at Morris "_limboacelca_!" Harry called out, a small, light pink, spark jumped from his wand, catching Russell in his knees. Both his knees bent backwards, as if he was playing a very intense game of limbo.

"Perfect!" Morris said, waving his wand over his legs casting the anti-spell, standing up right again, "see I told you it wasn't that hard."

"Thanks Russ" Harry said putting his wand in his front pocket "for your help, I thought I'd never be able to cast it," He sat down on one of the long backed armchairs in the common room.

"No problem mate, you basically had it down anyway you just need to centre your attention on your target while controlling your emotions, it isn't hard" Morris rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah but he wouldn't have figured it out if you hadn't helped him Russ" Ron voice came from the other armchair, across from Harry, as he unwrapped a pile of chocolate frogs that Russell had received that morning from what he called his 'fans' as well as a larger mountain of letters that came with them. Really the chocolate and letters were just from people who wanted to adopt him, or at least foster him, since he had yet to get a legal guardian.

Harry smiled at Morris and nodded in agreement with Ron "I wouldn't have gotten it, not on my own. You should be a professor Russell, you be a lot better than Quirrell." Harry joked, making Ron choke with laughter on the chocolate frog he had just stuff whole in his, mouth.

Morris shook his head dismissively and put his wand in his dragon skin wand holster. he'd also gotten that morning, under his robe "Christmas tomorrow" he said smiling brightly, as he sat on the arm of the coach. "What do guys think you'll get?"

Harry smiled lightly and shrugged, Ron signed annoyed "I'll probably get a maroon jumper like every year" he huffed.

Morris laughed "I thought you didn't like maroon?" he said jokily, sliding off the arm and onto the coach cushions.

"I don't!" Ron yelled over energetically, then lowered his voice in embarrassed "Mum just forgets that's all," he looked up at Harry, who gave his friend a sad understanding smile. It suddenly seemed to get very cold in the common room, and that was followed with a short, very uncomfortable, firm, silence.

"Well you would too if you were knitting for everyone in your family Ron" Morris said joyfully, trying to warm the boys' moods, "Well, I hope I get what I want for Christmas"

"What's that?" Harry asked, happily taking to the slight change of the situation.

"A new CoreGilder" Russell told them happily "I burnt out my last one trying to fix Harry's wand. It wasn't easy you know." he said looking at Harry, who rolled his eyes playfully.

"I had to get a blood ward specialist and everything," Morris said with faked arrogance. He then smiled lightly to himself "it's a lucky thing Thilivhali owed me one after I helped to warn his village from a Nundu that was headed that way."

Harry looked over to Ron, who was fully engrossed with every word Morris said, Harry looked back Russell "so this Thilivahli-"

"Thilivhali" Russell corrected "its African. Oh yeah had to go to Africa too, to get that thing fixed" Morris nodded and winked. "Took us ages too"

"Yeah, yeah" Harry smiled "ok, thank you Russell for fixing my wand…Again!" he laughed.

"Ok, this Thilivhali, he helped you to with Harry's wand?" Ron asked, scratching his scalp under his thick red hair. Morris nodded and shrugged.

"Yep, he is one of the greatest Staffmakers in East Africa." replied Morris, his voice suddenly turned into a whisper, even though there was no-one in the common at the time to over hear them. "He's also one of the few wizards that still uses blood as a magical medium. Creepy if you ask me, but I guess you do what you can with things you've got"

"A magical what?" Ron asked curiously, his voice as quiet as Russell's.

"Magical Medium?" Morris looked at his two friends, then Harry saw Russell nod to himself before he answered the question. "It's the basis of all Wand Lore, it's not unheard of." Russell paused slightly before continuing.

Morris's voice had changed with every word he spoke, it had become darker and more mysterious as if he was speaking of something taboo. "You may have even heard of it, it's not like it's so much a secret. In fact any regular person could figure it out if only they looked closely enough, but of course who ever looks beyond what they see?"

Harry couldn't control himself, and nether could Ron as they both moved a little closer to Russell, as they fully immersed themselves into what Morris was saying, the way he spoke was sending shivers down there spines.

He smiled darkly "It must be one of the best kept secrets of Wandmakers and the ministry" he held a long pause, as if he wasn't quite sure how to word it so that Harry and Ron could understand. He opened his lips the words forming in his mouth, but before any sound could be spoken there was a loud crackling noise.

The three boys all turned their heads to face the sound. It was the Weasely twins clambering through the port hole and into the Gryffindor common room, then jumping on the three boys, throwing comical spells at each other.

Harry looked to Morris, who caught his eye instantly. Russell smiled, shrugged and then winked, as he pulled out his wand and jumped straight into the twins' madness.

Harry then turned to Ron, who looked as disappointed and annoyed at his brothers for interrupting, as Harry felt inside. They nodded at each other, and followed somewhat blindly into the small fight.

Ron gave up on the craziness, angry that he couldn't do anything without his wand and watched the whole scene, until Morris turned Fred's and George's clothes to stone, then all three boys ran into the dormitory and locked the door with a sealing spell. The boys were laughing so hard they could barely stand or cast the spell, as Fred and George tried repeatedly to undo the locking spell, only for it to lock seconds later from the other side. Eventually they gave up, but the boys could still hear the twins cursing from behind the door and up from the common room.

Harry woke up the next morning to Ron and Morris jumping on his bed "Come on Harry! Get up, its Christmas!!!" Russell shouted excitedly, pulling Harry out of his bed as Ron forced his large thick rimed glasses on his face, then they dragged him down the stair case to the common room.

Harry hadn't real expected any presents, but when he was pulled into the common room by Ron and Morris he noticed Morris holding boxes under his other arm that he hadn't seen earlier.

On one of the boxes Harry could quite clearly see his full name written in silver and gold. He look up to Morris, who was looking down at him. He gave Harry a large smile and winked his now blue and hue eye.

The Ron and Harry collapsed onto the red couch, as Morris sat on his knees by the very large pile of presents, one by one Morris would pick one of the carefully wrapped presents up, and hand it to either Ron or Harry.

Morris gave Harry a letter and a very small parcel that came with it he found in Harry's smaller pile of presents. Harry ripped it open, it was a letter from his aunt and uncle, written as a last minute thought. Enclosed in the parcel was Harry's normal Christmas gift, a fifty-pence piece.

Harry felt the cold melt in his hand, then gave it to Ron, who was dumbfounded by the shape of it.

Luckily the rest of Harry presents where much more exciting and heart felt, like the roughly cut wooden flute he got from Hagrid. He liked that, even if it was a little out of tune.

But not Ron, or Harry, or anyone in the castle got anything like the strange and wonderful, if not a little odd, presents Russell had gotten, Harry couldn't even bear to look at a couple of them, as they made him confused and unsettled in the way that they were structured and hummed with energy. Even Ron looked a little green when Morris unwrapped a clear glass pyramid with a strange cloud of magically moving light inside.

Morris said 'its a little like Neville's Rememberal, but with a little extra kick', both Harry and Ron knew to be weary of anything that Morris thought had a 'little extra kick' in it, since Seamus drank one of Russell 'little extra kick' energy potions early one morning, and became more hyper than a rat on speed. It took almost three hours before they could clam him down, and when he did he collapsed for several hours longer, the Weasely twins, of course, asked for the recipe.

Morris handed both Ron and Harry scurfy and lumpy looking parcels, Morris also had one and he look curiously at it unsure of what to make of it., He looked over to Harry and then to Ron, who smiled secretly at them turning a little pink.

All three boys open them up, all pulling out thick hand made sweaters, Ron's was maroon as he had guessed, Harry was emerald, and Russell's was gray. Russell smiled and pulled it over his head as did Harry.

"They're from Mum." Ron answered the unasked question "I told her you weren't going to get any presents." Ron was now blushing, unsure of why. Russell gave him a royal smiled.

"What would your family like for Christmas?" Morris asked softly, Ron looked at him and shrugged uncomfortable. Harry laughed quietly to himself as he watch the scene. 'Its strange the way Russ can always take you by surprise and make you feel so large and so small all at once' he thought, as Ron became redder and redder under Russell's gaze.

"Could do with a house-elf" Ron laughed sarcastically obviously choosing something he thought wouldn't be at all possible, nudging Harry lightly in the ribs. Harry laughed with him but had no idea what about, not really understanding what Ron meant by 'house-elf'.

Russell didn't laugh just nodded his head "Ok, we'll do the binding tomorrow." he said simply, then turned away from Ron and started looking through the pile of boxes for the next gift, missing Ron face drop in amazement.

After a while the pile of boxes had shrunk till only two small piles remanded, one behind Morris, and one to his side where he'd been handing them out from.

Morris pick up one of the larger parcels from his side and read the card, then smiled slightly to the side rolling his eyes "I know who sent this one" he said handing it over to Harry "Who does that old man think he's fooling?" he joked as Harry read the card.

The writing was somewhat loopy and narrow.

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died.**_

_**It is time it was returned to you.**_

_**Use it well.**_

_**A very merry Christmas to you.**_

There was no signature but Morris had blatantly given it way.

"Dumbledore" Harry whispered under his breath, he looked to Morris who nodded and watched intently as Harry unwrapped the parcel. As Harry tore through the red and gold paper something silvery gray slipped free from it, and only by Harry's fast reactions did he catch it before it hit the ground. It felt like water on the skin of his fingers it was so soft.

Russell's eyes were wide with what looked to be shock Harry heard him whisper something under his breath, the same way he did when doing something complicated in wand making or when he was trying to even out a magical equation in transfiguration.

Harry was only able to hear two words clearly in his friend's rambling and they were 'Deathly Hallows'

Harry was about to ask Morris what the words meant but was distracted by Ron's loud gasp. "I know what that is," he said in awe as he dropped his every flavour beans and moved closer to the cloak, "I think it's an invisibility cloak."

"Try it on Harry" Russell said coming back to planet earth. Harry smiled at them both and though it over his shoulders.

"Woo" Ron said, "Look at you feet Harry, they're gone." Harry did, and Ron was right, they were gone, he was now only a floating head, he ran over to the closest mirror, and pulled the hood over his head, he looked at his reflection, and he wasn't there. He took the cloak off and ran back to his friends smiling widely, and the flopped back next to Ron.

"I would do anything for one of these." Ron said putting his hand under the cloak and watching it disappear, he smiled at the Harry and Morris, and all three of them burst out laughing.

Harry felt a little strange about the cloak, but didn't say anything, he didn't want to unset the day just yet, and besides it was time for Morris to give them the presents that he'd been holding when they came into the common room. In all the excitement Harry had almost forgotten.

"Now this one is for Ron" he said handing Ron a long box. He winked at Ron as it passed hands. "I think you can guess what it is." Ron smiled gladly taking the box onto his lap.

Slowly Ron open it, as he did all the blood fell from his face, Harry was afraid he might faint, Morris was dead nervous, he was biting hard on his fist in anticipation, hoping that Ron would approve. Harry could tell Morris would be shattered if he didn't, because to Morris every wand matters.

Ron slowly, almost painfully lifted the wand into view, magic thundering down his arm, and through out his body, giving him a brief feeling of completeness as the world saw him, this moment was for him and for him alone, as it should be Harry thought.

Harry could now clearly see the wand in Ron hand, as Morris had said that night, he had added gold and a lot of gold at that. The wand was completely coated in gold, one wouldn't have guessed there was any wood involved, and the rubies, sixteen in fact, one made into a proper point, like the sharp diamond in Russell's own wand, and similar to that a very large ruby was fused into the gold base of Ron's wand. Then above that were seven incused into the gold, then seven more where the handle of the wand finished and the length wand began.

All over the wand were lions chasing each other, and as Ron opened his grip and held the wand to the light, Harry could just manage to see four silver outlined people sitting next to each other back to back.

It didn't take long for Harry to recognise himself as one of the silver people, as it had a very small, carefully made lightning shaped scar on its forehead, next to that was a girl reading a silver book, with the words _Hogwarts a History_ written on its tiny cover. Harry smiled at that, the girl was suppose to be Hermione, he had to turn his body a little to see the little silver boy with silver freckles on his face sitting next to her. Ron turned the wand at that moment so that he could now see a little boy holding a wand, Harry smiled again at this, Russell had out done himself this time, there was no doubt.

Ron was now looking at Morris, completely speechless, and unblinking. Russell hair and face began to change to deep red as he blushed, then quickly reached behind him and pull out another present. As he did Ron finally spoke. "Thank you Russell" Ron ran his sleeve over his face wiping away the budding tears which longed to fall "you're a real friend to me, and Harry. We're a family, I swear it." Morris suddenly stopped going though presents, and Ron wondered horrified if he said the wrong thing. But Morris just swallowed hard in his throat… no words were uttered.

"Ok" he said pull out two long parcels, he gave the first one to Harry and the second to Ron "I thought you might like theses, they could be useful."

Harry nodded then began ripping the paper away from the long box, he, with Ron undid the fold at the top of the box they both at the same time pulled the presents free. Morris laughed happily at Ron's expression as he realised what it was he was holding.

"How did you even get them?" Ron asked again in awe, moving it around in his hand "My dad would never let me keep it. Aren't they dangerous?"

Harry stared down at what he was holding, to Harry the thing only looked to be a silver necklace with the head of a lion, it had a large opal in its mouth, but it looked harmless, but from one look at Ron, and knowing it came from Morris, he could tell they were something a little more.

"I made them, well a friend did but I shaped them" Morris said taking a similar one out from under his sweeter, this time with the head of a dragon "there's nothing really special about them Harry." he said looking at Harry as he to rolled the amulet around in his hand.

Harry looked up, annoyed that Morris might have been looking into his head when he wasn't paying attention, and it was then that he realised that Morris hadn't used his mouth to talk, he'd spoken directly into Harry's head.

Morris smiled at him then with out opening his mouth told what the amulets were. "They're basically silent walkie-talkies, and that's all they are, you can't read minds with them, and with a little extra help from yours truly, one shouldn't be able to read yours while you wear it." Morris smiled at Ron and Harry as they tried to understand what he was saying. He then went on silently.

"You have to make a conscious choice of who you wish to talk to, and Ron's right, they can be dangerous, but only when someone hacks into them. Then it's only a matter of if you didn't want anyone else to hear what you were saying. But we're quiet safe because you'll need a whole lot of equipment to hack one of these babies" he said holding out the amulet walkie-talkie.

Harry looked at the lion necklace a little longer, then started smiling at all the possibilities it could possess, especially when a surprise question might turn up in potions. Harry smiled, and gladly put the amulet over his head and tucked it under his sweater. Ron and Morris did the same.

The boys spent the rest of the day learning how to use them.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the day past so quickly that it almost seemed like a blur to Harry. With all the snowball fights they had around the school, with Ron's brothers, and even some people from other houses that Morris invited to play with them. There was even one or two Slytherin's joined in, of cause if asked they would deny it. Still, to Harry and the others, for that day it was ok, but the highlight for everyone was when Morris threw a perfect snowball at professor Quirrel's turban.

The snowball hit him so hard, it knock him off his balance and he slipped on the ice by the gates of the school. Gryffindor lost a lot of points for it, but as Morris had whispered under his breath as Quirrel walk back into the castle, 'Totally worth it.' Harry and Ron couldn't have agreed more.

The three boys were now safely in bed, Ron had collapsed, his throat sore from telling anyone that would listen about his new wand.

Harry couldn't sleep; something was nagging at him. It was the invisibility cloak, the one that was his fathers. Why had Dumbledore given him it, and the note was even more perplexing, what did it mean by 'use it well'? Did Dumbledore what him to do something with it?

It took a whole hour before Harry finally made up his mind. He quietly got out of bed, so not to disturb Ron. He needn't worry about Russell; after one of his potions he was out for the count. He sat up, put his glasses on, and put his wand in his pyjama pocket. 

Slowly after getting out of the dorm room, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over his head, and body, and as quickly as he could, he snuck out the common room. He was happy the Fat Lady didn't notice him as he snuck out from behind her portrait. She looked around, saw nothing, and so thinking it a dream, fell back into her slumber.

As soon as she had, Harry heart began beating, this was going to be his little adventure around the castle, he though as he stepped into the darkness of the night, searching for whatever there was to be found, hidden inside Hogwarts.

Harry walked around the castle absent-mindedly. Like a lost traveller, trying to find their way through a maze. 

The first real thing he found, as he made his way through the empty dark halls, was how strange the things really are that littered the school; portraits that snored, ghosts that whispered inside the walls and floated over head deep asleep. _Yet the strangest thing_, Harry thought, was how easily he could accept it all, with little, or no question as if somehow it all just seem to make sense in some bazaar way.

The excitement slowly began to run its course, leaving Harry a little disappointed. _There isn't anything really different in the dark than there is in the light._ Morris had once said that during one of their DADA lessons, though come to think about it Harry couldn't remember why Russell had said it. It seemed so random that he would remember it now, walking though the almost silent, snoring halls, he turned left into a narrow corridor, letting his feet guild the way.

He suddenly heard the scuffling sound of feet in front of him, it was Filch. Harry swiftly turned to go back, but someone else had just turned that corner. Harry's heart thumped in his chest, it was professor Snape. Harry couldn't believe his bad luck, he was corned, Filch one side, and professor Snape the other, Harry began to think the fates didn't like him very much.

He looked around rapidly for an escape, the two were getting closer to him, if he didn't act now they would both bump into him. Suddenly a silver beam of light caught his eye, _a door_.

Harry rushed forward, the door was ajar and opened into what looked to be an unused and forgotten classroom. Maybe the fates didn't hate him, he smile and squeezed careful though the gap of the door.

Flich and Snape passed each other without so much of a nod in greeting, and continued their rounds. Once Harry was sure they were truly gone, he let out a tremendous sigh of relief, and stepped farther into the unused classroom.

It wasn't anything special, just old desks and chairs piled over one another. The room was surprising ordinary, so much so that Harry felt a little let down, but that was until he saw something that made the room much more enlightening. 

It was a mirror, but not one someone would normally expect to be sitting in a unguarded classroom. The mirror was as high as the room itself, almost grazing the stone ceiling. The frame of the mirror was, as Harry could guess, pure gold, and was standing on two large clawed feet, the mirror itself was reflecting the moon light into his face. Harry realised it must have been the mirror that shone the beam of light that save him. 

Harry slowly moved closer, looking at the inscription caved on to the top of the mirror, the words read strangely, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _He moved close to the mirror to look at his reflection, but he couldn't see anything, he step forward again, letting the cloak slide below his shoulders, but holding it in place. 

Harry suddenly let go of the cloak dropping it, letting it fall around his ankles, he tripped over it as he fell backwards his hands covering his mouth to stop himself from screaming. In the mirror was not only himself but hundreds of people, all of them staring at him.

He looked around the room, but no-one was there. He looked back in the mirror breathing harshly, his heart pounding fearfully in his chest. In the mirror he could see himself looking pale and scared. Slowly he look to the crowd behind his refection, he could have laughed. It wasn't hundreds, it was ten, and they weren't staring; they were smiling.

A pretty woman waved at him from within the mirror. She had red hair, darker than the Weasely's, and her eyes, her eyes two beautifully deep emerald orbs.

"Her eyes are like mine" Harry said in awe.

"Mum." he whispered in recognition, the woman smile at him, and nodded slowly. He turned his head to look at the man besides her.

He was tall and thin, with Harry's own jet black hair, and was also wearing glass, Harry stared at him, he knew who this was.

"Dad"

The man smiled and nodded. Harry began looking at all the people in the mirror; studying all their faces, memorising everything about them, he could see pieces of himself in their appearance, this was his family, his whole family. 

Harry didn't know how long he'd been stand there, and he hadn't even noticed. He was so pressed up against the glass until he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder, as someone pulled him away from the mirror.

He tried to resist the person, but the person was stronger, and pulled him forcefully away from the glass, and into the chest of their body. Harry stood against this body numb, it was only after a full minute that he looked up and saw Morris's face, he had a hard set look and his eyes betrayed a deep sadness that Harry had only seen once before. 

Morris's eyes were focused on the mirror beside them, then he turned his head, tearing his eyes away from the silver glass to look at Harry. When he spoke, his voice was soft and wise, as if he was much older then he really was in that moment.

"Harry it's not real," he said. Harry felt his heart drop in his chest, as he tried to pull away. "They're gone, let them rest." 

"You can see them too?" Harry stepping backwards and again slipping on the old invisibility cloak that still laid abandon in a small silvery grey pool in front of the mirror. 

As Harry tripped, Morris reached outwards, and this time Harry didn't fall, Morris was able get a fist full of Harry's pyjama top stopping his decline. Russell then slowly lifted Harry so that he was steady, and standing on his own two feet before letting his grip go, releasing Harry. 

"No I can't see your family Harry, but I can guess." Russell looked deep into Harry's eyes, before saying what need to be said. "The Mirror shows anyone who looks in it their greatest desire. I can see my family so it only makes sense that you see yours Harry, we see them coming back but its not real, they can't come back, they're never coming back, it's just a cruel trick" Russell glanced at the large mirror with distaste, then at something behind Harry, then back to Harry. He swallowed hard as if fighting back tears, but his voice remained soft, clear and wise.

"Harry, the Mirror of Erised is nothing but a fool's empty wish," Russell's eyes were almost pleading "please Harry, you're not a fool, don't let yourself be a fool, don't let anyone but yourself control you Harry"

Russell then smiled sadly towards him, as if looking though him, as if there was a person sitting behind him, he then turned his head "I'll be in the common room Harry and I'll wait as long as I have to" Russell gave Harry and the room one last cheerless smile and a gave a cautiousnod, before disappeared from the forgotten classroom. 

As soon as he'd gone Harry turned back to the mirror and looked hard at his refection. He watched his fake refection, in the glass he was smiling back at himself, his whole family was smiling, all waving happily at him welcomingly.

"_Harry_" Russell's voice echoed in his mind "_The Mirror of Erised_ _is nothing but a fool's empty wish,"_ Harry stared deeper at himself in the silver glass, trying disparately to ignore Morris's words "_Harry please don't let yourself be a fool" _but try as he might they would leave him alone _"don't let anyone but yourself control you Harry" _

Harry let out a sigh of annoyance, _why does Russell always have to be so bloody rational?_ Harry thought to himself looking around the empty room for answers. 

He then looked at the mirror again as if it held some truth, but found nothing but lies he looked closely once more. _I'm a fool,_ Harry thought to himself after finally giving in to the truth of Morris words.

He moved away from the glass, but side glanced at it as he moved closer to his father's invisibly cloak. He bent down to pick it up, but before he did he asked himself, _Is it really wrong to want something you can never have? Something you so much desire_? He looked back at the mirror, but it no longer held its grasp on him, the wonder and excitement had vanished, Russell had ruined it for him, _or has he just open my to see what this mirror really is, a fools empty wish_ he shook his head clearing his thoughts. _It's ok to desire something, but staring into a mirror is not going to help. Russell is right, I should let them rest._

Harry then took one last long look into the golden framed mirror of Erised as it stood on its clawed feet and looked again at the family he so much desired, then turned away from it, trying to forget that it was even there. 

Harry had made his choice, and as Russell had said, _he wasn't fool_. Harry began to feel like something had changed, he wasn't sure what, but he felt like he'd made a step in the right direction. Dwelling on what could have been wasn't going to help him move forward. 

He picked his cloak up from the floor and felt the cool, liquid like threads of it running between his fingers, and he couldn't help but wonder, as he lifted the cloak over his head, why Russell choose to say that he shouldn't let people control him, instead of the mirror. He shook his head and left the forgotten classroom, leaving it be forgotten once more.

8

Morris was in the common room like he'd promised, sitting on the coach away from the fire. He smiled as he saw Harry coming through the porthole; which Harry thought a bit odd as he was still under the invisibility cloak. 

"Who else was going to be opening the portrait hole at this time of night?" Morris replied as Harry sat next to him on the coach, asking him how he knew it was him. 

The two boys sat in silence until Morris broke it.

"Harry I'm glad you came back" he said quickly "I know it must have been hard, I'm proud of you. Here…" Morris said pushing a half filled vile into Harry cold hands "I didn't drink all of my potion, you can have the rest, it'll help" 

"With what?" Harry asked looking at the white vile.

"The mirror can drive people mad Harry, people have literally withered and wasted away in front of it" Morris answered grimly.

Harry shuddered, as he imagined himself withering away. Harry looked side ways at Morris, he looked tired which was probably all do to the sleep potion, and it looked as if he was having trouble controlling his hair as it look messy and shimmered in dark, mucky rainbows.

"But why is it here Russell? And how do you know so much about it?" 

Morris stood up, his face turned away "It's not the first time I've seen it," he yawed, and stretched, but said nothing more as to when or where he had seen it.

"It's magic of the cruellest kind, it can bring joy and pleasure at the price of sanity. Like an additive drug, you become dependant, blind to the damage it does to yourself and to those around you." He started moving toward the dorm room's staircase "I'm appalled that Dumbledore would bring such a dangerous object into a school" He didn't sound appalled, though, he knew something. Harry watched silently as Russell made his way up the steps disappearing to the dorm room. 

Harry was now alone in the common room with his own thoughts. _Why was such a dangerous object like in the castle?, _he thought to himself, rolling the bone white vile in his hand. He was still trying to forget the images that the mirror had shown him, for they only made him confused. He thought of what Morris had said about it being made by _'magic of the cruellest kind' _and how people had wasted away in front of it.

He couldn't lie to himself, _if Morris hadn't come,_ _I could have been one of them_. Harry shuddered again,_ What was Dumbledore thinking?,_ he though angrily. Harry looked to the white vile, and uncorked it as he pondered the question. He swallowed it in one gulp, and stood up.

As soon as did, he realised he shouldn't have. The potion took effect almost instantly, and before he fell side-ways like a drunk, he damned Morris for making it look like the potion was weaker than it really was.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 15**

The next two weeks passed without any word of that night, Harry had begun to think that it was nothing but a dream. To think he used his father's invisibility cloak to wonder around the wizarding school at night, leading him to find the cursed Mirror of Erised, it sound like a dream. He would like it all to be a dream, but the nightmares that had hunted him since made it impossible to.

Every night he'd dream he was the happy boy in the mirror with his whole loving family around him, looking down at the sad, afraid, weak lonely boy on the other side. Then suddenly he'd be standing in a large dome chamber, wearing Quirrell's turban, there was a hissing sound coming from it but he couldn't really hear what it was saying. It was at this point in the dream that Harry would wake, shaking as what felt like hot pokers hit his head, in front and behind his scar, and hot prickly heat ran across his body, as ice cold pins shot down the back of his spine and in his joints.

Morris would jump out of bed the second he'd hear Harry's wail. Sometimes Ron would too, if he woke up, Ron could be a very deep sleeper. But it would always be Morris who cradled him back to sleep, rocking him back and forth, like a parent would a small child.

By morning they acted as if nothing had happen, but it became harder to do now that the holidays had ended and the rest of the students had returned.

Then everything came to a head as the second Quidditch matched neared. It was all because Professor Snape had demanded to referee the next match and to move it to a Monday for some stupid reason.

Consequently, Oliver Wood had Harry, and the rest of the team, training harder than ever before because of it, leaving Harry exhausted beyond belief, Harry thought it might have been because his tiredness and his not sleeping that caused him to do what he did that Friday.

It was in the second week before the match, and life had almost turned back to normalcy. Classes had begun, and so had Quidditch training.

Ron had told anyone that would listen about his new wand and how amazing it was, annoying his brothers to no end, as well as getting dirty looks from Malfoy and the other Slytherins when ever he mentioned it.

Besides all that Harry found it exceptionally hard to keep up with everyone. If not for Hermione and Morris's help with homework and extra classes, he didn't know what he'd do.

Harry now found it almost impossible to step into the DADA classroom, let alone learn anything. He didn't tell anyone about it though, not wanting to appear weak like the boy in his nightmare.

So he now relied on Morris, who was now all but his teacher. Every night he had Morris teaching him extra Potions, DADA and tutoring him in magical history, as Harry now slept in that class to catch up on some much need rest.

Then on Wednesday night something changed in Morris, he suddenly looked lifeless, like he hadn't slept, he even stopped taking his sleeping potions, and was eating twice as much as before to compensate for his lack of sleep. He looked ill, his body would shake, his eyes were blood shot, and his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. Russell was so exhausted, he barely had the energy to fend for himself, but hiding it all behind his ability, not even Harry realised.

Harry, Russell, Ron and Hermione had come early to potions that morning, forgetting that the Slytherins choose to also come early to lessons with their head of house, and that's when it started.

"Oh looky looky what do we have here?" Draco Malfoy said smugly as he, and the other Slytherins arrived in the dungeons outside the potions classroom.

"The four Gryffindorks" he smirked, as the rest of the Slytherins laughed horribly.

"Lay off Malfoy, you greasy git!" Ron yelled angrily, his face as red as his hair.

"Why should I Weasel-be?" Malfoy sneered, he looked behind Ron and at Harry and Morris "whose going to stop me?" he smirked.

It would have normally been now that Morris would step in to defend them as he had a way with reasoning with the Slytherins, Morris understood their language, and he could talk them out of doing anything stupid any day of the week.

Malfoy's smirk grew larger as he realised they weren't going to fight back, his grey eyes turned back to Ron.

"Tell me Weasely how much does money does your farther earn? Not enough to support you, obviously" Ron went angry red, but didn't do anything, he may not be smart like Hermione or Morris, but he knew when he was out numbered. All the Slytherins laughed.

Harry wanted it to stop, he looked desperately to Russell, but could barely even see him there, and he looked like he was on the verge of collapsing completely. Harry ran though all the spells he could think of, in case there was a fight but couldn't think of any that would take on this many.

Then he heard it. Morris's voice in his head, he had completely forgotten about the lion amulet till now, it rested warmly on his chest, under his shirt school jumper and robes. Morris's voice was slightly more distorted than the first time he'd used it to show him and Ron, but that was ok he could still hear it loud and clear.

"_You can't beat them."_ his voice sounded almost like a hiss. _"Join them, join them now! It's were you belong!"_ There was power in what the voice was saying, Harry felt a prickly heat run around his body. He looked to Ron and Hermione, and wondered if they had heard too, he tried to send them a message, but ether they couldn't hear him, or they pretend not to.

The heat and the hard beating in his chest clouded his judgment, Harry swallowed, his throat dry and hot, he didn't want to do what Morris suggested, but he couldn't see any other way to stop what was about to happen, and Russell had never been wrong before.

"A knut" Harry was doing his best to copy the way Morris used his body to trick Malfoy before on the train, but his voice sounded colder and his throat burned lightly, he smirked "but I'm sure that's a fortune to Weasely's"

The look on Ron face broke Harry's heart of its hard thumping, and the heat was suddenly pulled away, he felt as if he'd been dropped into a pool of frozen water. He tried to ignore it as best he could, not letting it change his outwards appearance, as he hoped Morris might explain to him later.

There was a silence as Draco looked at him up and down, the expression of confusion turn to one of delight, he began to smirk again, and then turned it into a cruel laugh, Harry felt his heart beating hard in his chest again, but not like before it was more nervous than last time. Had he just domed himself, had he said the wrong thing? The question ran through his head, like an echo through a cave.

"It's good to have you back Harry, I thought we'd lost the real you" Draco reached out and pulled Harry to his side, he then whispered into Harry's ear, loud enough so that everyone could hear "I knew you were only keeping up appearances for that old fool, just like you said you would" Harry had a horribly sinking feeling in his stomach, as he forced fed another smirk on his face.

"Y-y-y-you" Ron was shaking in anger "TRAITOR!" Ron ran at him, throwing a tightly held fist at him. Harry desperately wanted to stand there and take it, he knew that he deserved it, but his body wouldn't let him, before he could even think not to, he had gotten out his wand.

"RursusAbsentis" he called, his voice was not his own, but it went unnoticedin the crowdas several greyish rings of smoke push forward through the air between himself and Ron.

The banishing spell hit its target head on, throwing Ron back a few feet, and onto his arse, it was then that Hermione began to sob, and Russell, wide eyed, shook staring at Harry was some sort of shock, his body went limp, the look of weakness in his eyes was haunting and then like an old rag doll, he collapsed.

"Potter!" Harry turned around to see Snape walking do the hall briskly, his leg had seemed of healed perfectly.

"I-i-i-i- di-di-di-didn't" Harry tried to speak, but couldn't help but stutter in pain as heat burned his throat.

As Snape neared, his dark narrow eyes grew wide. The Potions Professor saw Morris on the ground, shaking, skin pale, his eyes blood shot, and without a word disappeared with Morris floating behind him, faster than Harry had ever seen him move.

_If I didn't know any better I would have thought Snape almost cared,_ he thought to himself coldly as I dark smirk entered his features, he then shook his head, disturb at his own thoughts _what's wrong with me_? He pleaded, but there was only one answer that he heard, and it was Ron's echoing in the back of his mind.

"_TRAITOR!"_ Harry felt sick, and his skin itched horribly, as if hot ants were crawling all over him.

"Come on Harry, lets find a seat together" Harry heard Draco's high and mighty voice, and his pale hand on his shoulder as he began pulling him into the direction of the potions classroom, as Ron and Hermione chased after the Snape, Harry numbly followed them with his eyes, as he was lead into the potions room.

8

Harry sat in the hospital wing next to Russell's bed; Russell hadn't opened his eyes or said a word in four days. Ron was on the other side staring daggers at Harry from across from were Russell lay, pale and unconscious.

Hermione was sitting at the end of the bed, reading a book with a silencing charm on it so no-one could hear the turning pages. She hadn't let go of the book since Russell was admitted, to the wing, she had told them Russell had given it to her for Christmas, and that it was useful, but she didn't say how.

They had all snuck out that night under Harry invisibility cloak, but most surprisingly it was Hermione who had suggested that they do it, '_to bond back together'_ she had said, they hadn't been allowed to see him since the day before potions, and they were all deathly worried.

Harry looked to Ron, who looked away, sadly. Harry had apologised and explained why he'd done it to them so many times now, that words had almost lost their meaning. Hermione had believed him straight after he told her, that it was Morris who had to him to do it, but Ron was more doubtful, and Harry couldn't blame him.

Ron was finally forgiving him, but it didn't help that Harry had to hang around Draco and his group in lessons now, only seeing Ron and Hermione in his free time in the library, were Malfoy was resistant to go, or when not in the same classes with the Slytherins, and what was worst were the things people in his own house were saying about him behind his back. Harry wished desperately that Morris would wake up, and help him figure this out.

The three sat in silence, Russell's deep breathing was the only thing that could be heard between them. It was so quite in fact that they could hear Madam Pomfery and Professor McGonagall talking outside the hospital wing doors.

"If only he would put his shield down, he'd heal so much faster, that's the problem with Metamorphmagi, they think they can do anything they want and not get hurt, that Hufflepuff girl was the same, Nymphadora Tonks that girl" she said through gritted teeth, as thought of the memory, of the unknown girl.

"I wish I'd known about his condition as well Minerva" Pomfery snapped her attention back to the present.

"I'm sorry Poppy, if I'd have known I would have told you, it was only after Mr Longbottom told me this morning that I learnt anything of it, it appears Mr Longbottom has known Mr Morris in a different time" Professor McGonagall replied.

"Well its luckily he did, and lucky that I know the signs of a bad Sleeping drought" she paused "Severus thinks it's a bad case of asphodel poisoning," she said curious, as she waited for Professor McGonagall to say something, but she didn't.

"The poor child," Pomfery at last "he must have realised it too late and tried to flush it out his system" her voice became soft. "It must be hard for him Minerva, especially with his past, and all those prescribed potions in his blood, it isn't healthy for someone so young" she said sadly.

"I just hope he wakes up soon Poppy, his friends seem almost lost without him. Miss Granger hasn't put her hand up once in any of her lessons these last two days, and Mr Potter has been seen hanging around with Mr Malfoy a lot lately" said Professor McGonagall, their voices turned quieter as they walked away from ear shot.

"What do you think they're on about? 'Prescribed potions'. You only get them from St Mungo's hospital if something is really wrong with your head, and why would Russ tell Neville, and not us?" Ron said, before worriedly turning back round to look at Russell as he lay there all but dead in his bed.

"I don't know, he never really said anything about the potions to me" Harry shrugged, wishing he asked more. "It's all my fault, if I didn't have those bloody nightmares, he wouldn't be like this, he would have said something!" he tightened his jaw in anger.

"No Harry, no, its not your fault. If what Madam Pomfery said is true, Russell knew he was poisoned, for whatever the reason behind not telling us is…it-it-its his own fault for being to stubborn!" Hermione said angry with herself for not being able to stop her bottom lip from quivering as she spoke. She put her book away, and wiped away a tear from her eye, took hold of Harry's arm, gently reassuring him.

"Russell's smart, but he's still like us…" she paused momentary, look for the right words.

Ron griping his lion head amulet, had taken it off since the Friday when Morris collapsed, he picked up Russell's dragon shaped one from off the side table, and slowly and shakily placed it on Russell's chest. "'Friend' you mean" Ron said trying to help.

"No," she said sharply, let go of Harry arm and placed it on Russell's hands "a kid" Harry saw her give Russell's hand a strong squeeze, as she wiped more tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

It seemed silly to Harry now, as he looked at Russell laying there completely unprotected, he'd never really seen Morris as a kid, he didn't seem like a kid, more like an older brother or parent; a teacher even, but not a kid. Sometimes he was childish, but so was everyone, except Professor Snape.

Suddenly there was a deep heaving noise from Russell's chest. It was the amulet, the little opal in dragons jaws turned a swirl of gold and red _"Hermione, you're squeezing my hand too hard"_ Hermione jumped back in surprise, and took hold of the lion head amulet under her shirt.

"Russell!" Ron yelled out loud, he then through both hands over his mouth, luckily no-one was there to hear him.

"_Who else is it gonna be?"_ Morris's voice echoed inside their heads, as if he was talking normally. "_I don't have long, my mind is awake but my body still needs to flush the poison out my system, so I need to save my energy" _his voice was as cheerful as ever.

"_I'll be healed in time for your next match Harry"_ he then paused"_so, you know by the by, what happened, why'd you join Malfoy?"_ it was strange, even though his body looked almost dead, Morris's mind was very much alive, it was kind of surprising. It took sometime for Harry to get over it.

"Russell you told me to" Harry whispered, looking everywhere but his friend, he still found it to weird to see Russell like he was right now, so defenceless.

Russell was silent for a few seconds. _"No Harry, I didn't" _His voice was very small, as if he was walking way _"bollocks!"_ he said suddenly _"sorry guys, I've used too much energy too quickly. I can't stay any longer." _The colours of dragon head amulet slowly stopped moving, as it was timing out.

Harry looked up surprised, Ron and Hermione were looking at him in much the same way, if it wasn't Russell, then who was it that told him to join Malfoy.

The three friends snuck back the Gryffindor common room without a word passing between them. Once they got there they fell silently in front of the fire, Morris had only said that he didn't use the amulet that day outside potions, before falling back to sleep. They were all short on information, and that scared them all to no end.

"What do you think it means?" Ron asked finally, unable to contain himself any longer "hearing voices that aren't there can't be a good sign, can it?"

"He didn't say Harry was hearing voices that weren't there Ron. Russell just said it wasn't him that said it" Hermione said defensively.

"Still it can't be a good sign" Ron shrugged.

"Maybe he did?" Harry said after a while, getting blank looks from them both. "I mean, maybe Russell did say it, he just forgot that he did." They looked at his questionably, Russell never forgets anything. "He was just about to collapse, and I was exhausted as well, it might have just been an accident, I might have misheard him or something" he said to them hoping they'd agree.

Hermione thought about it for a second then slowly she nodded her head. "It would make sense, but as it's just as likely that someone else had broken into the amulet's frequency." She didn't sound convinced at all about Harry's idea, which annoyed him.

"Frequency?" Harry asked, as he fingered the lion head amulet. "Does magic even have frequencies?" he looked to Hermione. But for the first time she looked unsure of the answer, he instead looked to Ron, who just shrugged.

"He said you'd need loads of equipment to break into the amulets, remember?" Ron said finally "there aren't many people with that time and money".

Harry thought about it "The dreams I had stopped after that Friday," he said hopefully, "What if when someone was trying to break into the amulet, it caused me to have the bad dreams? That's why they stopped, because they got their goal or something." _That kind of makes more sense_ he thought to himself.

"If that's true, all this person wants then, is for you to join Malfoy, but for what purpose?" said Hermione frowning rubbing her bottom lip with her first two fingers while resting her chin on her thumb, her elbow rested on her crossed knee.

Harry and Hermione had fallen into silence, deep in thought.

"Join Malfoy," Ron said with a shudder, breaking their concentration "Who would want that?" but the question stood unanswered. They all agreed to talk about it tomorrow, after Harry's Quiddich match, if he survived of course.

8

"Remember Hermione its '_Serpent__acatena'"_ Ron said as he and Hermione slipped their wands do their sleeves. It was the day of the second match, the one Snape was refereeing.

Harry, Hermione and Ron still didn't trust Snape, even if Morris didn't think he was the one who let the troll free, or cursed Harry's broom. But Snape, choosing to be the referee only made him appear more guilty in their eyes, it would be to easy for Snape to curse Harry's broom, from the middle of the pitch, where he had control.

"I know, Ron, the book Morris gave me told me all about it." Hermione said bossily as she pushed through the crowds of people finally stop in the stand next to Neville.

Back in the changing rooms Harry was trying hard not to be sick. He was practically shaking with nerves and Wood's pep talk didn't help the situation anymore than the twins were.

"The whole schools out there" said Fred looking through a small crack in the door. "Must be wanting a show like last time." he added as he nudged George.

"Yeah, hay Harry what you gonna pull out of your hat this time?" George asked, playfully hitting Harry on his arm. Harry smiled crookedly as his stomach gave another flip.

"Don't worry Harry," said Oliver. "Dumbledore's out there I heard, he won't let you die." He then added "But just in case you do, try and get the snitch before hand"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak as the starting whistle was blown.

"Look! They'er off" Ron pointed to the pitch just as Snape blew the whistle angrily.

"Snape doesn't look too happy" Neville remarked next to them, "By the way Ron, Malfoy's about to poke you" Neville warned while focusing his binoculars on the air above the field.

"Wha-ouch!" just as Neville had warned, Malfoy poked Ron in the back of his head.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there Weasley" he grinned at Crabbe and Goyle "Do you think Harry will do what he said he was going to do? What do you think Weasely?"

"What you on about?" Ron said defensively turning round to meet Malfoy's cold grey eyes. Malfoy smirked and gave Ron a fake pity look.

"Oh I forgot, that information is only for Harry's real friends" Ron's fists shook violently. As his face went scarlet, he swiftly turned back to face the match, trying to ignore Malfoy's and his henchmen's laughter.

"Just ignore him Ron" Neville said quietly.

"What was that Longbottom?" Mafloy sneered from behind them. Neville didn't say anything but hunched over in his seat.

After a few minuets, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason, Malfoy couldn't resist another comment. "You know? I think I've figured out how they pick people for the Gryffindor team." Ron turned slightly and scowled as Malfoy spoke. "It's people they feel sorry for. See there's all the Weasleys, who've got no money –well except for Johnson; we all know how she got on the team." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered "You should be on the team next, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

"Ok! That's it" Neville swung round and pelted Malfoy straight on his nose. There was a loud crack as fist collided against face, Malfoy was thrown back at least two feet with Crabbe and Goyle and the crowd behind him.

Malfoy turned bright pink, as his skin was too pale for red, and covered his nose as rivers of blood sprang free. Malfoy got Crabbe and Goyle to cover him as he hurried away quickly.

Ron was looking at Neville as if he grown another head. Neville looked up to him and smiled then winked strangely.

"Did I miss anything?!" came a voice from behind Ron, Ron jump in surprise as he realised it was Neville. He was holding a thick coat in one arm and a pair of binoculars in the other. As he looked into the sky, he pushed forward, and into the back of Ron.

Ron turned back to the first Neville, who was no longer there, instead was Russell. He winked at Ron, and held out his hand to Neville "Can I have my coat Neville? Thank you for getting it for me"

"No problem" Neville blushed and drop the coat in Russell's hand.

"Look! Ron! Harry's got it! Harry's got the Snitch!" said a frantic Hermione, who was oblivious to the whole scene besides her.

Harry free fell to the ground the Snitch straight in front of him, his arm shot forward, and before he knew it, the gold ball was firmly in his right hand, he turned his broom upright with his left, and slowly landed as he held up his right to the crowd victoriously.

"We won?" Ron said confused, he looked to the pitch and saw the small golden ball in Harry's hand "We Won!"

Hermione then noticed Russell standing besides Ron, as Ron jumped into the air throwing his fists around in joy. Hermione pushed in front of him and accidentally knocked him a off balance mid jump, causing him to fall into Neville.

"Russell when did you get here?!" she yelled over the madness. "When did you get out?!".

"Not long ago!" he yelled back, grinning as he caught Ron's eye, as he got up with the aid of Neville.

Russell smiled at Hermione "Did I miss anything?"

"We won! Gryffindor won!" she yelled and pulled him into a hug "I'm so glad you're ok Russ." she whispered under her breath. Morris turned bright pink.

"Th-thanks Hermione" he said nervously as she let go. "Let's go find Harry!" he yelled over the crowd, smiling at Ron as he pulled them both out of the stadium, the rest of the crowd moving around them to do the same.

8

Harry was the last to leave the changing room , he decide to take it slow. He'd just put Gryffindor in the lead for the Quiddich cup, no one could say he got on the team just because he was famous, and best of all, he hadn't died in the process. He laughed to himself as he put his Nimbus Two Thousand away in the broomshed.

As he did, he saw something, or rather someone. They were covered in black robes, head to foot and moving towards the forbidden forest swiftly, he recognised the dark figure straight away, it was Snape.

Harry moved closer quietly. _What is he doing?,_ he thought, carefully quieting his steps._ Why is he heading for the woods?._ Before Harry could follow any further, someone called his name from behind.

"Harry!" came a high pitched voice from behind him.

It was Malfoy, he was wiping his noise by a tree with Crabbe, Goyle and a tall dark skinned boy, Blaze or something was standing next to a small group of girls Harry couldn't remember the names of.

"Harry" Draco called again "join us, we're going to our common room, come with us, we'll have are own, privet, celebration party."

Harry looked back to the forest, but Snape had already gone. Harry really wished he could go find Ron or Hermione, or Morris in the hospital wing. Harry wasn't sure he still was though, he thought he saw Russell's pink embarrassment hair in the crowd, but couldn't sure. It was the end of the match and there was a lot of celebration and madness, he might have just seen the back end of a spell.

"I thought students weren't allowed to go into other houses." Harry tried.

"Only if they get caught" Malfoy smirked.

Harry felt unsure. Being 'friends' with Malfoy was one thing, but to go into a room full of Slytherins was another. Harry had heard the things they thought about him, and seen the looks they gave him.

Yet lately they did seemed friendlier, Harry glance at the forest once more, then looked back to Malfoy, if he turned Malfoy down now, he would be giving up a possible friendship. Draco wasn't bad, not really, misguided maybe, but not bad.

"Yeah," Harry said weakly, his throat felt suddenly dry. He swallowed "a privet party sounds…alright." Draco smiled, which looked a little weird on his pale, narrow face.

Harry stood in between Crabbe and Goyle, with Draco and Blaze behind, all Harry could see was Draco bright blonde hair in front of his face, unable to move around, as the Slytherins hid him.

He didn't how long they walked, and didn't see the path they'd taken. He heard Draco say something, before he was pushed forward though a porthole and into the Slytherin common room.

Harry stood up and looked around the Slytherin common room, the ceiling was lower than in his own common room, it was almost dungeon-like, greenish lamps were hung on the walls and ceiling, and the chairs were all very dark, and on the verge of being black.

"Come Harry, we'll go to my dorm room" Draco took hold of Harry's arm and pulled him towards some stairs, and through a large dark door into a large room with several king sized beds, all with dark green curtains, and sheets.

"Well, shall we get this party started" Draco said as sat on a well made bed, watching everyone piled into the room, "make yourself at home Harry, here sit on Carbbe's bed" he said welcoming, Harry to sit next to him, as he reached for something under the bed.

"Ah there we go" he said pulling out a wooded box out from under the bed, he then taped it with his wand, it began to play music. Blaze sat opposite Harry, staring at him tensely, as a small group of girls made their way into the room, one of the girls sat very close to Harry. She was almost sitting on his lap.

"I'm Daphne" she said, bating her eyes, and twisting one of her blonde locks, Harry knew her, she sat behind him in that potions lesson, after Russell collapsed.

Harry felt his face turning red, he heard Crabbe,** Goyle and some older boys that had just joined the party snickering behind him.**

"I'm Harry" he said smiling uncomfortable, Daphne let out a high pitch giggle.

"I know, everyone knows you Harry" she said play with his hair, Harry look to Draco, he was busy talking to Pansy, as she draped herself over him, Harry began to feel a little in over his head.

The song change on the wireless wooden radio, and Harry felt Daphne's hand snake itself onto his.

"Oh I love this song, dance with me Harry" Daphne said as she pulled Harry from the bed.

"Come on Draco, show Potter how its done" Harry heard Pansy say as she to brought Draco to him feet.

After about a hour of making a fool of himself, and tripping over his own feet uncomfortably, Harry sat back down with Draco, who got into conversion with some 5th years that had joined the party.

"He's here because I invited him, he won't be harmed, not tonight" Harry heard him say. Harry looked around the now full dorm room, many of Slytherin's were giving him looks of disgust, others were ignoring him completely, he was finding it very hard to relax.

He watched the girls dancing by themselves without shame, in the middle of the room, as boys looked on with interest, making crud comments that made Harry blush shamefully.

"People are strange" he said to himself, as he tried to get his breath back.

"Yes, I agree, they are" Harry looked up in surprise, he hadn't noticed anyone sitting behind him "I've been looking for you, so have Ron and Hermione" the voice whispered.

"Russell? How did yo-" he turned round, but there wasn't anyone there.

"I borrowed your cloak, and snuck in with a couple of second years, why didn't you answer any of our calls?" Russell asked out of the blue, he sounded annoyed "we thought you might have been hurt"

"I didn't-" Harry started.

"Never mind, you don't have to explain to me, but Ron and Hermione on the other hand…they might not quite understand you need to…party" Harry felt Russell nudge him in the ribs. He had no doubt that Russell was grinning under the cloak as he spoke. "Flirting with the enemy Harry" he laughed quietly, he nudged him in the ribs again. "Nice dancing by the way, are you really gonna go out with Daphne Greengrass"

Harry felt his face burn with embarrassment "I wasn't- it isn't like that" Harry realised he said the last part a little louder than it was meant to be.

"What isn't like what?" Draco asked walking over to him.

"Err…" Harry looked around the dorm "this room, isn't like I imagined it to be" he tried, Malfoy looked at him a questionably.

"What did you think it would look like?" he asked slowly. Harry looked around the large room.

"Um…smaller" Harry shrugged "darker, I don't really know" he forced a smiled, Draco nodded but his face was unreadable.

The night grew on and the party died down, the older boys and girls left so there were only people from Harry's year left. Everyone was sat down in a huddle talking on Crabbe's bed, which was now a mess. Only Theodore Nott, a weedy-looking boy was in his own bed on the far side of the dorm reading a dark leather bound book, he hadn't liked the party, and was looking rather angry at his book.

"Harry we're all your friends now" Draco said at last, looking to the others, encouraging them to nodding in agreement, which they did. Harry felt Daphne head moving on his arm as she tangled herself on him, only Blaze looked resistant to agree, but did anyway.

"Yeah" Harry said slowly. Harry suddenly heard Russell's voice right by his left ear

"_Careful with what you tell them Harry, they want something"_ Harry felt his heart thump in his chest.

"Well, since you lived with Muggles" Draco continued, he gave Harry a piecing look as he spoke "What are they like? Really like?"

Harry swallowed, all eyes were on him now, and even Theodore Nott had stop turning the pages in his book. Harry still wasn't used to this much attention, he was nervous he felt his stomach tighten, he licked his lips.

"They aren't all bad I guess, I don't really know many" he could feel his heart beating a little faster "I only knew my aunt and uncle, and they are horrible." he added, suddenly his head began beating, his blood felt hot in his veins, angry heat gripped his throat.

Word suddenly erupted from his mouth "They're vile, revolting monsters, they should all be destroyed!" Harry couldn't stop the words coming out of him mouth, it as if someone had taken control and was speaking for him.

Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes, but Malfoy looked almost impressed "I would never of thought that you'd hate Muggles so much Harry" he said, his voice sickly sweet "you would make a great Slytherin"

"I know" came Harry's cold reply, "I would of done well in Slytherin" Harry felt like his head was about to burst, his whole boy was screaming in pain, but he couldn't move a muscle.

"I'm sure you would" Draco smirked "my father's on the board of governors for this school, he could probably pull some strings" he offered.

"The old fool would never allow it, he wishes to control me" his throat felt as if it was on fire. "Unless we take him off his throne"

Suddenly the door of the dorm was thrown open, Professor Snape was standing in the doorway a look of anger and what almost looked like fear, _how long had he been there_ Harry wondered distantly as the fire and pain ran through his arm, then Harry felt it fizzled away as a bright silvery light hit his face a sharp pain ran through his skull, leaving him frozen cold and light headed.

He felt someone pulling him, but his body had become limp, his eyes felt heavy, he couldn't see, and his joins felt like they were frozen in ice.

What happened next was all a blur of sounds, and colours, he was getting dragged around the castle, and was floated onto a bed, that's the last thing he remembered, the sound of Professor Snape, Dumbledore arguing.

"He's a danger to this school Dumbledore! We can't let him stay! He sounded just like Him!" yelled Snape furiously.

"He must be protected" thundered Dumbledore, "he must be safe"

Silence.

"I know of somewhere that might be able to help him" was the quiet voice of Morris. "Only I can go there, there will be a price Harry will have to pay"

"Is it safe Mr Morris? Do you think they'll be able to cure him?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's the safest place I know. I don't think they'll be able to cure him, but they might know how to help." was Russell's answer.

"Very well, take him tonight" Dumbledore his voice was unreadable.

Then someone forced Harry's mouth open and forced him to drink a thick coppery tasting liquid. It fell sluggishly down his throat, and slowly, a deep darkness washed over him like a tidal storm, carrying a woman's scream.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my beta reader

This chapter is for all you guys that PM me asking for more information about Russell, and for all those people asking for some more excitement ;) oh and this isn't a slash story, its just a bit slashy in places. lol

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 16**

The world was black, there was no light, no sound, no smell. He was alone, he was there, even if he did know what 'there' was. Harry was somewhere empty, the proof of the existence of nothingness all around him.

Then, gradually there was light, it was green, small, but infinitely big in the darkness, it echoed in waves towards him, unstoppable, he tried to move, tried to run. It was far faster than he.

The first wave hit him like fire, it burned his skin and filled his lungs.

The second wave brought ice, and it forced its way through his body, like steel through stone.

The third wave came, just when he thought nothing could hurt more, it wasn't fire or ice, no, this was much worse, this brought a scream; a high pitched, primal cry in the darkness.

"_**HARRY!"**_

8

"Harry" someone called. "Harry wake up"

Harry awoke up with a jolt. _It was all a dream, it's not real_ was his first thought, right before a blinding pain shot through his head over his right eye and slightly under his left rib. Someone poured a sticky liquid down his throat, slowly the pain turned to a dull nagging pain that soon became nothing.

After the pain had gone Harry felt rather confused, he could feel really hot, dry air, it surrounded him and made his skin feel prickly, it was like he was sitting in a room filled wall to wall with blue burning fire places.

"Harry, it's me, Russell" Harry felt someone move something wet onto his face, it was cold and refreshing, it was then that he realised something was wrong, he couldn't see and he couldn't even open his right eye.

"Why can't I see?!" he tried to sit up, but was pushed back on to the soft rocky surface he was laying on, he couldn't move. "What's going on?!" he panicked

"Harry let me just put some this potion on you, then I'll get you some clothes you can put on, then we'll have a walk round, to make sure your ok, and then I'll explain everything ok?" It was then that Harry felt a very strange sensation, a slight water like breeze wafted over his body, the whole of his body.

Harry was now very aware that he was butt naked, and strapped to what felt like a table. He felt someone stick something on top of his lower rib on his left side, someone who wasn't Russell.

"RUSSELL!" Harry screamed in fear, "WHATS GOING ON!?" Harry tried harder to move, thrashing violently as cold panic settled in. But whatever held him to the table, gripped tighter.

"Harry, I need you to calm down so I can put your clothes on" Russell said softly his voice calm.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!" Harry screamed "GET OFF ME! LET ME DO IT MYSELF!"

"Fine" Russell said calmly, he then said something strange that Harry couldn't understand. Harry gritted his teeth.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" he yelled, but there wasn't a reply, he felt someone cover his, _'privet parts'_, with some sort of cloth. He then, sensed, rather than felt, a large hand past over his body, and whatever held him to the bed released its grip.

He sat up at once, the wet cloth fell from his face, he could see, but only with his left eye, his right still had something covering it, he reached for it, but someone swiftly took hold of his forearm and drew it way from his face.

"You not ready" came a deep male voice from above him, as a large hand pushed Harry's glasses on his face. "You not ready there too" Harry felt the large hand touch his left side "No touching, make ill." Harry looked at the large dark skined hand, it was touching what looked like a surgical dressing over his ribs.

Harry very slowly began to look up, a very tall dark skined man was standing in front of him, was almost as big as Hagrid but had a lot more muscles and was a lot thinner. He was wearing a light, brightly coloured tunic from his shoulders to his knees made from dyed animal skins and furs.

Harry's heart sank like a stone, he knew this man, this was the man in his dream, the one he had after he found out about Nicolas Flamel, the dream were Russell was dressed as surgeon.

This was same man who had put his hand into Harry chest in that dream. Panic filled Harry again, he jumped back from where he was sitting, and fell backwards off the table like bed, that Harry could now see was made of some sort of clay.

Harry stared wide eyed at the tall African man. The man smiled and then laughed at him, showing bright white teeth that looked almost luminous against his dark skin, Harry turned red with humiliation as he realised the cloth like thing covering his privets had stayed on the bed.

The man bent over Harry with a large smile, and lifted something up from behind Harry off another table like bed.

"These you wear now you stay _here_" he said handing Harry a brightly coloured bundled tunic, Harry reached for it like it was a Snitch and pulled it close to his body. As soon as he did the African man smiled again, and touched his own chest, at the lowest of his tunics large V-neck.

"My name Thilivhali" he said, Harry recognised the name but he couldn't place from where "Thilivhali help you big Harry Potter many times so close together" Harry stared again at the man in confusion. Thilivhali laughed.

"My English not very good," his laugh was deep and friendly "Russell teach me some, so do others on same big journey, but still much for Thilivhali to learn" he said friendly "I get Russell, Russell take you walk round city, Russell, … Russell explain to you Harry Potter of many things that happen when you sleep."

Thilivhali stood up, and walked out the room. As soon as he did Harry jumped into the tunic, he found that it was in two pieces, with no underwear. He had an open shirt that folded over his ribs and stomach, Harry was careful not to touch the dressing on his left side as he did so.

The second part of the tunic was made up of a long skirt like thing that ends just below his knee. Harry wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was nice to have a light draft in between his legs in this heat, Harry felt like he might now know one of the reasons why the Scots wear kilts.

After finally getting his new kit on, Harry looked around the strange alien room. The room was entirely circular, with three openings; two small squares for windows, and a very large opening of a door, there was a shadow standing in the door.

"Very nice, who would of thought you'd look good in a sarong" he heard Russell's voice in the doorway, he too was wearing a tunic. It was different than Harry's, it was only striped with two vertical colours, orange and black. Russell's skin was darker too, and his hair was shorter and had stopped changing colours, but what Harry first saw was that Russell was also wearing an eye patch over his right eye.

Harry felt anger beginning to bubble in his stomach, which mirrored the confusion and curiosity he felt in his head. "Russell, tell me everything"

Morris smiled "I think it best that we walk and talk before I tell you anything, its rather important that you can still move" he said, turning to the outside sun. He waited till Harry was standing next to him.

"Welcome Harry, to the hidden city of Great Stad **BaieTowenaar**" Harry stood in the doorway in awe. "You're luckily Harry," Russell stepping into the light, "this place is said to be one of the birth places of magic, normally only Wand makers are allowed behind its great walls"

He smiled and looked down to the city. "You chose a great day to wake up Harry, it's a trade day, a lot of people are going to be here from all over the world looking for exotic wand ingredients, but you'd best be careful if some try to sell you something, some of the people in this market will try to sell you human parts. Mr Ollivander once told me of a time when someone tried to make him buy a human arm."

Harry in that moment did feel lucky, forgetting his anger replacing it with awe. He felt like he was seeing Diagon Alley for the first time all over again, but the city beneath him was massive compared to Diagon Alley. There were thousands upon thousands of people, some dressed in robes, some in jeans, all moving about through circular buildings.

Russell smiled lopsided at Harry and pulled his sleeve and brought him into the city.

Harry noted that all the buildings were made from the same gravel like clay that the hut was, some of the buildings had thatched roofs, some only small plain oval enclosures, made alive by different amazing sights; flashes, small explosions, slabs of meat the size of which Harry had never seen, and smells were just as powerful, every thing in the city seemed to hold some sort of wonder that Harry could never have imagined.

Most of the people were wearing brightly coloured tunics, some only wearing the shirts, some of the woman even walked around with bare chests, making Harry blush terribly.

When Russell saw this he rolled his left eye and laughed at Harry nudging him in the arm. "Grow up" he said happily pulling Harry through the crowds.

They walked down beautifully made streets barefoot, Russell got them some strange looking food as they walked around for somewhere to sit. Harry saw young children playing near a small stream and to his further amazement watched them as they magically lifted the water from the stream with one hand, and by making a fist with the other pulled out all the impurities, then lower it into their thirsty mouths. One or two would blow the water up by accident when lifting it, but then would try again, they were all very persistent.

"Are they using magic?" Harry asked point to the children playing. Morris just gave him a 'don't be stupid, how else would they be doing it' look. So he rephrased the question. "I mean are they all wizards? I thought magic was really rare, there are too many people, and they can't all be magical?"

"They can, and they are" Morris said happily, slowing down to a stop under a large conical shaped rock tower, looking back at the kids with his one eye.

"There are more wizards in Africa than in England, because there are more people. It makes sense if you think about it, and the families here are a lot bigger as well." He added with a smile.

Harry nodded his head. It did make sense _if the families are bigger, and there are more people then of course there's going to be more wizards _he thought to himself_._

"But they're kids. How are they doing magic so young and without a wand?" Harry asked, he had so many questions right now he felt like was going to explode.

Morris smiled to himself. "They are using wands, but the wand they're using is so simple, you can't see it at first. It took me by surprise at first. Go now, have another look and see if you see what I see" he said smugly.

Harry did, he watched the children lift the water, separate it, drink it, and start again. He then saw it, after about the third time, there was light in the water, it was every small but it was the same as wand when you cast a spell.

"The waters, their using the water?" he half guessed half asked. His friend nodded.

"Anything can be used as a wand Harry" Russell said happily "anything at all, but a wands works best for the … _more focused magic_ we learn back in England" He looked thoughtfully at the children playing, they were now doing strange dancing, lifting the water with the power of their movements, all to just playfully throw water balls at each other.

"Every culture has a different view on how to use magic, same as how to make and cast it. This way is by far my favourite though, using the world around you harmonically with your magic. The wizards that live here know so much more about nature and wizard biology it's amazing." Russell continued, he then smiled and looked to Harry with his left bluely green eye.

"It's a completely different experience to use the nature around you as a medium, even if what you can do with it is limited." He said "people _here_ use their magic as a way of survival, like a gift. At home we use it like a tool for our own inquisitiveness, something that is owed to us." He stopped "well not everyone, Muggleborns seem to know and respect it I guess" he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Is it hard to learn?" Harry asked curiously, it looked like fun, the way the kids were mutilating the water to play with each other, it didn't look too difficult.

"Extremely," was Russell's reply, Harry's heart dropped a little "but only at first I'm told, I've been trying to do it for ages with out much progress, I've heard there might be some teachers willing to teach us."

"You mean we'll be learning how?" Harry asked gingerly, Russell nodded.

"You won't be able to do anything as powerful as these people can, something to do with being open or something I don't really know" he said smiling as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We might not even be able to grasp it in the time we're here, Dumbledore's only giving us a week and half, these people have been doing it for years. But I promise I'll find us a teacher" then his smile dropped as he looking to the skies, he turned away, as it realising he was late for a meeting. "Let's go back, there's something important you need to be told"

"Is it about how-?" Harry asked, he reached up to the patch, but didn't touch it.

"Its part of it, come on" Russell said unhelpfully, he pulled Harry's sleeve again.

The two boys moved through the circular city, and to a circular hut, Harry realised it was the same hut where he woke up, and probably the place he was going to say, the roof was white and red and made of thatched reeds.

Thilivhali stood outside the hut carving something into a large straight stick when they arrived, he lowered it to the ground. He smiled at them and followed them into the hut. Harry decided that he'd better look around the hut in more detail.

The walls of the room were made from solid dry clay like the rest of the city. _It's really well made_ Harry thought looking at the circular wall to the floor, _I can't even tell were the break from the floor to the wall is_. Then he realised, there wasn't one. The walls were made up from the floor, it was as if the whole room has some how been made naturally. _How do they build these?_ He wondered to himself_._

Other than that, the room was rather plain, the only thing of interest was a deep set fire place that didn't look like it belonged there, and two long slabs of dried clay that were beds, Harry guessed he would be sharing this room with Russell for the length of his stay.

Harry found out later that there was a separate circular hut outside that was the bath room, that he was only allowed to use twice a week because of a lack of water down stream from the hidden city, and next to that hut was the toilet, which was basically a really deep whole in the ground, you had to be careful not to fall in, as Harry found out later.

Thilivhali hit the ground hard with his foot, a square slab of earth pushed up from the ground, he sat on it. _Guess that's how_ answering Harry question. Both boys sat on one of the long slabs of dried clay, which Harry found surprisingly comfy.

"Ok. Why you're here." Morris said at last, he looked at Harry with his left eye which was now a soft bright blue "Dumbledore, Snape and I thought it was best that you be kept away from Hogwarts-"

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled outraged, his mood shifting suddenly.

"-until we think you'll be safe around other people again." Morris finished.

"What do you mean until I'm be safe around other people?" Harry roared, jumping to his feet hard on the floor, but the ground suddenly pushed back, Harry fell back in surprise, luckily onto the clay bed behind him. He looked up, and stared daggers at Thilivhali, as the man moved his foot across the floor, pulling the ground back into the floor of the hut as he did.

"If you haven't noticed Harry you have a little anger issue" Morris continued unfazed by Harry out burst.

"I Do Not Have An Anger Issue!" Harry roared again. Then realised his mistake "I mean I don't had any anger issues" he said taking a deep breath. Russell didn't look at all convinced, Harry lost his temper again. "Well how would you react waking up tied to a table? Naked!"

"Harry, we're not just talking about today here, you blatantly insulted and abandoned your friends, you're hearing voices telling you to insult and abandon your friends and you tried getting the Slytherins to over throw Dumbledore. Harry, mate, your losing your mind a little-" Morris said putting his hand on Harry shoulder, Harry flinched away heatedly. Russell pulled his hand away slowly, he looked like he been physically hurt.

"Harry, do you remember what happened that night in the dungeons with the Slytherins?" Russell asked Harry. Harry turned slightly to look at him, Russell was sitting very still, he looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation, and was looking at Harry worriedly with his one eye.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened, very slowly the memories of the night began to resurface. Harry began to remember the night in the Slytherin house, the pain, the burning in his throat, the horrid feeling of helplessness and then the shock of the door of the dorm being thrown open, Professor Snape standing in the doorway, the bright painful light.

Harry nodded his head slowly, and turned away "Yeah it was only yesterday" he said quietly rubbing his right temple frustrated. "I think Snape attacked me" he said unsure.

"Harry it was like a week ago, didn't anybody tell you?" Russell shot Thilivhali a look of annoyance before continuing. _A week? I've been asleep for a week_ Harry thought to himself, uncertain he heard correctly.

"You attacked Professor Snape first, you should have seen the look on Draco's face, fear mixed with anger, you better watch yourself when we get back" Russell laughed then frowned.

"Professor Snape protected himself with one of his spells but yo-" Russell choked on his word, Harry swung round to look at him. But Russell turned his gaze to the floor "-you have to realise Harry that you tried to kil..." but Russell didn't finish, instead he changed the subject.

"You scared me Harry, and what's scares me more, is that you scared Dumbledore. The way you attacked Snape it was like you were possessed or something." Russell suddenly looked very angry "why did you do it?!" Russell suddenly yelled getting to his feet. "Do you want to be expelled!? Do you want to die!? What's wrong with you taking on Professor Snape!?" Before Harry could even think of a response Thilivhali spoke.

"He unbalanced inside -" he said taping his dark muscled chest, his fingers over heart "-you fault Russell, you know" he said with an eerie frown like smile. Harry looked to Morris with his one eye.

"What does he mean by your fault Russell?" Harry warned biting hard on his teeth.

"I'm not sure" Russell frowned, his tone had changed with his sudden confusion.

Harry watched with his right eye closely as Russell started talking to Thilivhali in a language Harry had never heard of, the words were passing incredibly quickly and seem to mingle together. As Russell's voice got louder, it was becoming hard to tell who was saying what, Russell let out an enormous weal of frustration.

"Then that's his mothers fault! Not mine!" Russell yelled angrily and ran out of the hut before Thilivhali could say or do anything more. Harry stared after him in bewilderment, but didn't move.

"What's-" Harry started but stopped as Thilivhali used his large hands to grab his face, he took a strong hold of Harry head stopping him moving. At first Harry thought Thilivhali was going to hurt him, but instead he heard the man's deep voice talking to him.

"You friend is sad because Russell be the one who unbalance you Harry Potter, make you ill" Harry thought his name sounded funny as the man said it. "Russell be the one who save you too" Harry looked into the mans eyes, they reminded him a little of Hagrid's, but they held much more wisdom and time, and were darker like Snape's.

"I don't understand, what you're saying? What did Russell did do?" Harry tried to explain to the tall man. Thilivhali gradually nodded.

"Russell makes you…wand" he looked to the floor.

Harry followed with his eye. He was looking at something wand shaped and silver, his wand, Harry's wand. Harry couldn't belief he'd forgotten about it so readily, he wondered briefly if Russell had done the same. Harry hadn't seen it on him as they walked around the city, though considering he did only have one eye at the moment he didn't pay much attention.

"Yes Russell makes you wand, Harry Potter, wand with you Harry Potter blood inside, yes?"

"Um… yeah, I mean yes, with my blood inside" Harry said trying to follow the man as he spoke the man was speaking very quickly and his accent was really strong.

"But you Harry Potter blood special, ward you from big evil, Russell not know that. So he brake you heart balance, brake you inside make by accident, it make you body attack self" Thilivhali paused and waited until Harry to understood. Harry slowly nodded for him to continue, barely following what he was saying.

"Russell find Thilivhali's village, Russell know Thilivhali good with blood" Thilivhali looked to his arms. Harry again followed the tall mans gaze to his arms. The man's arms were covered in little half moon curved like scars.

"Blood stronger than any magic, see? Is very, very big power," Thilivhali smiled at Harry kindly "you mother put on you strong love in blood, that very big power also, together save you from darkness you people call Vomort"

Harry looked at Thilivhali. "Vomort?" Harry's eye widen "Voldemort"

"Yes, Thilivhali, Russell and he Master try fixing you," he said, then paused again letting go of Harry's head. "Did fix you. Fix you real good you break you self on own, the evil get great somehow, get stronger inside you, it grows, take you over, Russell find Thilivhali bring Thilivhali here, bring you here and now we sacrifice him self make you better."

Harry sat back in shock. "'Sacrifice him?" Harry swallowed his throat suddenly dry.

"Yes, we sacrifice him self make you better, Russell flesh bone blood make you better." The man took his hands and looped his thumbs and fingers together He then smiled "he you eye, you he eye see same, you watch you see same path now."

Harry sat back in silence, eyes wide in shock, as his mind was trying desperately to make sense of it all. _Russell made my wand, he put my blood in it, and that did something_. Harry suddenly remembered the great hall at the beginning of the year.

'_Wandology is complicated, if Harry had a blood ward and say his blood was in his wand, hypnotically speaking, it would possibly increase the power of it, or change it completely' _

_Thilivhali had said that my blood was special and warded me from big evil. Does that mean I have a blood ward? But_ _then_ _that means when Russell put my blood in the wand it changed the ward somehow '_ make you body attack self' _that's Thilivhali_ _said but what does it mean? _ Harry's mind shot back to the library, the day of the surgeon dream, the day he collapsed.

_Russell disappeared with my wand before the dream, he had gone to fix his mistake._ _That's why when Russell had come back with my wand it was different._ Suddenly Harry's mind began linking all the memories all the information. _Thilivhali!!_ Harry remembered were he had heard the name before_, it was at Christmas. Russell had said he needed to go to Africa to find a staff maker call Thilivhali who uses blood magic_.

"You think the only way to fix me is if Russell sacrifices himself!" Harry jumped to his feet in sudden realisation, staring at Thilivhali. Even sat down the African man was still taller than Harry. "that's barbaric, I won't let you!"

Thilivhali looked Harry in the eye smiled and nodded. "To later, he makes sacrifice him self now"

"NOW!?" Harry exclaimed in horror he turned to the door of the hut, where Russell had gone.

"No! I won't let him die!" he yelled at the man, Harry turned on his heels and ran out the circular hut after his friend. _Too many people have died for me already_ he thought, as the memory of his parents in the Mirror of Erised, _I wouldn't let Russell be another person behind the glass._

Harry was halfway into the city before he realised he had no idea where he was, he hadn't even picked up his wand and to top it all off he didn't have any knowledge of the local lingo, he was lost.

Panic fed into his body, he wasn't going to be able to find Russell, Russell was going to die and it would be his entire fault, for not finding him in time, suddenly something caught his attention, silvery white hair and purple robes.

"_Dumbledore_" he whispered under his breath, his heart beating loudly in his ears, he began running, he began running harder than he'd ever run before, he was running so fast he couldn't stop, he trip forward and fell into the man.

"I say lad, are you alright?" the man said, Harry looked up his heart jumped.

It wasn't Dumbledore at all. But the man with silvery hair he had bumped into was the third man in his dream. Harry's heart was thumping like a jack hammer.

If Harry was right then this man might just be the one Thilivhali called "Russell Master", surely he wouldn't want Russell to die. No time for him to think things though he grabbed the mans purple robes.

"PLEASE!" Harry yelled franticly "PLEASE WE'VE GOT TO FINE HIM, THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Slow down lad, who's going to kill who?" the man was trying to look into Harry's eyes but seemed to have some trouble with Harry's eye patch.

"RUSSELL!" Harry bellowed, angry at the man stupidity "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL RUSSELL MORRIS!" Harry shook the man by his robes "THERE ISN'T TIME!"

The man went very pale, he took a firm grip of Harry's shoulder as he pulled something silvery grey out from his pocket, it looked to Harry like a cigarette lighter. Harry was just about ready to hit the man for even thinking about having a smoke at a time like this, but before he could, the man snapped the end lighter and said in a clear, peculiar voice.

"_**Russell Morris"**_

A strange light exited the lighter, the man took hold of it instantly. As soon as he did Harry and the man were surrounded by a warm white light, before being spun around like they were on the inside a blender.

The next thing Harry knew, he found himself hitting hard dry ground, he got up, but it was too fast, he fell onto his knees, his stomach pushed up, he retched. He retched again this time emptying whatever was inside his stomach out onto the ground in front of him.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" he heard Russell's surprised voice, he looked up in surprise, he was no longer in the market of the city. He was kneeling on the edge of a large dry cliff face, with the silvery hair man standing beside him. "and what are you doing here Ollivander?"

Russell looked from face to face "is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Russell don'-don't kill yourself" Harry sputtered, Russell looked dumbfounded at Harry's question and disgusted at the sick as it fell from Harry's mouth.

"Why would I want to kill myself? What's going on?!" he said rather perplexed and dazed.

8

"I'm so sorry Sir" Morris said again for the fifth time in a row.

"No need for apologies my dear boy" Mr Ollivander laughed hearty "at least I finally got a chance to use my Deluminator" he said, snapping the silver cigarette lighter "I'll see you during the summer dear boy" he said with a smile as he grabed the light from the cigarette lighter and disappeared.

Russell let out a large sign as he put his head in his hands "This is so going to come up and bite me I can tell" he said walking over to sit next to Harry. As he sat with his back against the side of the small cliff, he spread out legs out in front of him.

There was a long silence between the two boys.

"Professor Snape blinded you in your right eye when you attacked him" Russell blurted out finally, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"He used some spell he invented it cut right through your eye, he did it by reflex I think. I don't think he meant to blind you" Harry didn't say anything, he didn't even react, Russell continued cautiously. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Anyway after we brought you to the hospital wing, we decided to bring you here, well I did, Dumbledore agreed" Russell was talking like water out a broken tap.

"I found Thilivhali in his village, I told him what happened, we came here then he looked at your soul with these weird bone staff thingies" Russell's face was turning blue "and he told me of a way to restore your inner balance. You see when I made your blood wand the strength of your wards was increased, and for some stupid reason they started attacking you, thankfully Thilivhali fixed that" Russell took a deep breath "but we fixed it too well, it almost stopped working and for another stupid reason it made you go a bit…insane, that's when I got you here. Thilivhali said for the amount of magic we would need there would need to be-"

"A Sacrifice" Harry said, not looking away from the circular city beneath them, he heard Russell swallow.

"That's what they call it, it was more like a transplant" Russell said, he too now staring at the city. He then took a massively deep breath, as he began explaining. "The ritual is old, extremely old" he said slowly "and powerful. Definitely not something you come across everyday" Russell sniffed the air and rubbed his nose "It involved an exchange of flesh, blood and bone, it's completely forbidden in our hemisphere."

"It's a powerful form of magic, it's seen as dark because it involves blood, definitely something Ministry would never have allowed, not even for you Harry, and you're their saviour." Russell paused, waiting for Harry to say something, but Harry said nothing, he only looked at the city as large rain clouds moved towards it.

"Thilivhali and some other people from the city put us both to sleep, they then removed a rib from both of us and my eye and yours, normally they would take a muscle, but I thought you might like to be able to see again" Russell paused again, as if he wanted to say something, he shook his head slightly, and continued. "They then sewed them into the other and stitched us up." He said crossing his arm out in front of him in example, "an eye for an eye, I guess" he tried to joke.

"That's not funny" Harry said simply, finally speaking.

"This is too much to take in Russ, why didn't you tell me before…" Harry didn't know how to finish the sentence, he had so many questions rolling though his head, he thought he might be going on overload, there was too much information for him to take in for one day, and so many more questions that need to be asked.

"I know I should have asked you before, if you'd have woken up in time trust me I would have, but I couldn't let you just lay there" Russell said seriously, his voice sounded unusually sad coming from an eleven year old body as if he was older and younger than he appeared. "I'm sorry about what I said about your mum Harry, it's not her fault it was never her fault. It'll always be mine."

Harry wasn't sure what to think about it all, he felt numb and confused, Russell had done a lot for him, yet Harry couldn't feel grateful because it was Russell's fault in the first place, but then it wasn't Russell fault because how could he have known that Harry had a blood ward if Harry didn't know, it was too confusing.

"If it helps any," Russell said after a while "the ritual was a success, and because of my Metamorphmagus abilitys my-your eye will heal quickly, and you'll get to play around with your new eye's abilities" he said hoping to encourage his friend. "You won't be a full Metamorphmagus of course, but you should definitely be able to control my…er your eye, and who knows maybe more once it attaches to your brain. Did you know you see with your brain rather than your eye" he babbled nervously "but it's not like these things happen often so who knows what will happen, well only to us-".

"Stop Russ" Harry demanded "Lets just go back to the hut, I need some time to think about all this" Harry said getting up, patting some of the dry dirt off his tunic.

"Yeah ok" Russell said uneasily "follow me"

He walked to the far side of the cliff, and stepped down a path way, leading to the highest part of the city. Once they got back, Russell went out and bought a strong smelling meat, they both ate their meals whole. Regardless of what happen today, they still, managed to eat and sleep.

8

Harry had a horrifying dream that night. He was small, there was no sound or colour. It was like an old first person film running in front of Harry's eyes.

_A woman was running carrying him downstairs, a dragon made of fire was chasing them. She ran with him down the hallway her body covered in flames, but oddly they didn't burn her. She kicked open a door and jumped inside with him in her arms, she was on fire, she took something off her neck and stuffed it into his hand, her lips moved, then his lips moved, there was no sound but she was saying something telling him something important. The wall behind her exploded, she fell away from him, the fire was now burning her, her mouth was open, she was screaming silently as Harry watched trapped under rubble, safe from the flames, he closed his eyes, but he could still hear the silent screaming of the woman as she burned. _

8

Harry barely had time to even think of what the dream meant. It looked like Russell and Harry were going to be busier than Harry had thought Dumbledore had planed their whole week and a half to be filled with the school work they were missing out on.

They were both woken up at exactly six o'clock each morning, they'd have breakfast, that seemed to appear out of thin air, much like the food they'd been having at Hogwarts.

Russell and Harry would read book after book and filled in pages and pages of work sheets sent by the teachers of Hogwarts. They appeared in the doorway of the hut each morning; apparently their time in Africa wasn't supposed to be a holiday. Some of the books were bewitched so that nether Harry of Russell could leave the hut until every book and work sheet had been read or filled in, which proved to be a big problem when they needed to go to toilet in the morning.

Harry found it to hard to stay mad a Russell, especially when he was the one trying to save him, and luckily, with the help of Russell the boys managed to get though most of the work together by twelve o'clock. This meant that they had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted, or it would have done if not for Thilivhali.

The strange staff making wizard would check that both boys were healing correctly, he would then make them drink several potions, one of which tasted eerily similar to blood and another that tasted like lead.

"That's disgusting" Russell said gagging down the last potion. It was Saturday, Harry was now allowed to take off the eye patch, his eye was deep red and swollen. Russell had to wait a couple more days before he could take off his patch, apparently the spell Snape cast had caused more damage to the eye than first expected.

"It tasies like Ritalin and Sleekeazy's Hair Potion." Harry briefly wondered how Russell knew what Ritalin or Sleekeazy's Hair Potion teased like, before swallowing his own potion.

"Oh god, that is revolting" Harry managed to say after almost choking the potion back up again. The whole time this was going on Thilivhali was laughing happily, Harry was really beginning to dislike this man, even if he was there to help.

When the rain storms hit the city, that was the best part of Harry's days by far, if not a little humiliating. Russell had fulfilled his promise in finding a teacher, to help them to use magic the same way as the people of the city did.

Panyin and Kakra were their teachers, and they were identical twins. Harry thought that they were very beautiful and very powerful women. They tried teaching the boys the movements which Harry found very difficult. Russell seemed to be able to learn them quite quickly, but this was only because he had tried to learn before, and besides that Panyin and Kakra didn't think he was very good at all, because all he was doing was copy their movements without any soul of his own put into them.

When it came to controlling their magic in a more raw and unfocused way, nether Harry or Russell had any grasping of it, making it near impossible to use any magic, at one point in the day they had manage to make a ripple in a puddle, but that was the highlight of their work so far.

"You boys rubbish" laughed Panyin and Kakra as they pulled them and spun them into difficult positions, it was the night of the largest storm. "You have no rhythm at all" they had laughed as Harry and Russell stumbled in following the two women's movements when they'd first begun.

The boys had been practising since sunrise and now the storms had come, they were nearing their thickest and strongest, rain hammered down and thunder rolled in the distance, sometime even over the city.

Many of the city dwellers had come to dance and to offer their magic to the heavens as well. It was a time honoured ritual in the hidden city of Great Stad **Baie Towenaar to dance in the storms, giving their energy to the earth. Russell had told Harry that it was the people's way of interacting with the world, which was why they would both be dancing with the people that night**.

As Russell and Harry tried to find their own right rhythms some of the children had come to watch them, some would laugh, and some would dance next to them, though Harry wasn't sure if they were doing it to help or to just show off.

Lightning crackled over head, signalling the beginning of the ritual. The rain thundered down on the people as they all began dancing, the dance normally lasted twenty hours.

"I think my arms are gonna to fall off!" Harry heard Russell yelling as he tried following Panyin's instructions, the storms had begun to pick up as the hours went by like seconds, as the beat of peoples feet had increased forcing the boys to increased the speed of their own movements to keep up, it was nearing the end.

Faster they moved, Harry too felt like his arms and legs were turning to jelly, but they powered through, both too stubborn to fall out first. The beat shifted again, both followed the change by beating the upper part of their chests, trying to keep up with the other men.

They very soon had to bend their left arm outwards while turning their head as far as they could to the right, while having their right hand turn to the ground and pushing upwards, while stamping their right foot, parallel to their left arm, then jump over it with their left, so they turned a 90 degree angle.

"Yes, yes very good Harry" he heard Kakra yell from behind him. "Now again, this hard part, do freely"

Harry's heart fell, this was part he always dreaded in the six day's they've been learning the dance. He would have to improvise his own style, put a bit of himself in to make up his own dance, and follow his own rhythm.

"Don't worry so much!" he heard both Panyin and Kakra yell "try not to see it as magic, you need to try let it be an addition of self!" they said yet again.

It was a saying both Panyin and Kakra had told them, they tried drilling it into the inside of the boys skulls every lesson or whenever the boys asked for instructions that's the only thing they would say 'let it be an addition of self' what it meant was totally lost on them both, but they tried anyway.

Suddenly the beat turned, it was time for the part Harry always dreaded, he tried looking for some sort of beat inside himself, but it was really hard to hear when so many people were going into crazy dancing, some throwing their heads back singing to the skies.

Harry jumping on his feet, and swing his arms in the patterns he'd learned, but they didn't seem to fit, Harry looked to Morris still trying to find his rhythm. It looked as if Russell was also having trouble hearing his own rhythm, his movements were correctly done, but looked dull and heartless.

Russell did a heel spin, jumping from foot to foot, he then stopped, as he did he was facing Harry, there were several people between them, but still they managed to make eye contact.

It was then Harry heard the beat but it wasn't coming from him at all, it was coming from Russell. Both boys fell forward, as if pulled by a magnet. Without even thinking about it, they both fell into a rhythm, the beating of the music slowed, until Harry could only hear the sounds coming from his own feet and hands, everyone of his movement mimicked and reflected by Russell.

The movement of the crowd suddenly picked up pace, and so did their movements. Harry jumped forward, in the same second so did Russell. letting their bodies move of its own accord, both of their right arms sprang out as is on reflex, and griped the others forearm as they moved airborne, they both did a full spin landing on their feet without a skip in the beat, suddenly a massive bolt of lightning shot across the sky.

The boys looked on with amazement as the rain falling on the city stopped falling, standing still in mid air; it began to glow with a pulse of blue like hue coloured light.

Harry and Russell stood slightly and watched, not a sound was uttered. Thtoughout the city, in that moment everything was calm.

They may not have the ability to add their own magic to the water, but what had happened in the storm, the way their bodies released themselves from their minds. In that moment Harry had felt completely harmonised with everything around him as if he meant something to the world, and was yet nothing in comparison to life.

Thunder danced the through the skies, returning sound to the city below, as people began sucking air back into their lunges.

"Harry" Russell called his name as he tried to catch his breath "my-your eye" he wheezed.

"What-" Harry hadn't even realised he was also huffing for air. "What?" he said forcing the air out just long enough to ask the question.

"It's healed itself but its blue, buts it's working" he smiled goofily at Harry "I guess I now have to teach you how to use that as well" he laughed looking up from the ground, as he did Harry made the same light head smile.

Harry laughed, not even sure as to why it was funny, he was too light head and happy so care.

8

It was that night that the dream came back, there were colours this time, just the flames and the colour of the woman's robes, which were a deep bluish-purple. The dream played over to the end, were he was forced to listen to the woman scream as she burned. As it reached the end for the first time since the dreams had started, it skipped.

There was colour and sound now, but the sounds were heavily distorted, like his head was under water, Harry couldn't make out hardly anything and the colour shifted from bindingly bright, to blurry and dull.

_He was holding a woman's hand, she looked like she was wearing a nurse's uniform of some kind, she was tall and her face was too blurry to make out, he could only see one thing clear._

_It was a woman, staring out the window, as a blob jumped around trying to get her attention, with an older blob. He ran to her, and pushed the small blob away, he then hugged her tightly, she slowly picked him up like a child and whispered to him, everyone was very excitedly moving around them, then a man took hold of him from behind. _

_The woman looked down at him then, as she did he felt upset, she wasn't who he thought she was. She had a round face and her_ _hair was wispy and gray, she reminded Harry of someone but couldn't think who, her eyes were glazed over and absent._

_The man forcibly pulled him into a bed, which he jumped out of at once. Harry noticed that he was in a dressing gown as was the woman by the window, as he ran towards her and the man chased him._

_The little blob thing reached out, grabbing hold of him it started shaking him, yelling at him, the words were nearly impossible to understand, it was as if the blob was yelling underwater. _

"_my… mum…alone…my…leave" Harry moved his arm uncontrollably, he took hold of the blob, lifting it from the ground with amazing ease, then throwing it at the man chasing him, trying to keep him away from the woman._

_He then ran and took hold of the woman, he looked up at her. Harry saw the name on the dressing gown was written in swanky rich like letters. The woman's name was Alice. L._

Harry was then jolted awake as a book threw itself at him from the doorway of the hut. For the first time Harry was happy that it did. The dreams returned over the next five days, each one different and more clear, but still unreadable and mysterious to Harry, but they all started with the fire, and the woman's screams.

8

"Ok, you just have to think 'green' thoughts" Russell said as he and Harry walked to the outer ring of Great Stad BaieTowenaar, their wands tucked into the cloth belt of their tunics. The outer ring was the most dangerous part of the city, but also the only way out of it.

Today they would be returning to Hogwarts. Russell had begun teaching Harry how to control his eye enough so that no-one back at Hogwarts would notice the difference.

It was hard, but Harry had finally gotten to the point were he almost didn't have to think about turning his eye green; he could practically do it on automatically. The only problem being it turned other colours when his emotions changed sharply, something Russell was terrified of happening.

It turns out that if someone found out about the ritual they had done, they would both be turned in to the Ministry of Magic for use of dark magic, and possible thrown into prison, or worse, expelled of the Wizarding world forever, and all their ties cut off from it so the boys thought it be best that they were well prepared.

After the large storm ritual, the last five days of Harry's stay in the city were filled with dancing in the rain with Russell, the boys found freedom in that. Harry didn't have a care when doing the dance anymore, and he always felt better after. He thought it was like drinking something cold on a hot day, problem was they could only do it right when dancing with each other, so Harry didn't think they'd be doing much of it at Hogwarts and they would both miss it greatly.

"How do you think 'green' thoughts?" Harry asked annoyed "I thought you said I was doing ok" he said as they began to reach the gates.

"I lied," Russell smiled. Harry nudged him hard in the ribs "ouch, I was only kidding" he said rubbing his side through his tunic.

"Don't be such a wimp" Harry mocked playfully.

"Don't be such a bully" Russell said, pulling a face. He leaned forward and grabbed Harry's wand from his belt. Harry went in to try and hit his ribs again, but Russell moved out the way taking the wand with him. "Got to do better than that Potter" he said his voice like Malfoy's as he began running towards the gate.

Harry chased after him as he disappeared behind the wall of the gate. As soon as Harry rounded the corner of the gate, Russell grabbed him and Harry felt a sudden pull behind his belly button.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Harry screamed as the world around them spun out of view.

The ground hit them both hard. "Ow, ow" Harry heard beneath him "'arry gerr'of me" Harry heard Russell's ruff voice beneath him, Harry quickly roll off him. "Bloody Portkey's" he groaned. "And its bloody freezing, we best find some robes, we can't be going to the castle dressed like this" he said getting up.

"Castle?" Harry whispered to himself still confused as to what just happened, Morris must have heard because he point upward. Harry felt a sudden chill up his legs as a cold gust of wind came past.

"Hogwarts?" the boys where standing only meters away from the school gates "but how did we?" Harry looked to Russell who smiled as he put a coin in his belt, handing back Harry's wand.

"Welcome back to England Harry" Russell laughed. "Where it's always bloody Arctic" Russell starched towards the sun "Dumbledore said he'd send Hagrid to meet us"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 17**

Hagrid found them shivering out in front of the school gates, he quickly got them inside the warmish castle with a large welcoming smile on his face, he gave the boys a friendly but odd look as he commented on the their tunics, the boys said nothing in reply, but shrugged indifferently as they rubbed their hands together trying to generate some heat.

Luckily classes had just started, so Harry, Russell and Hagrid walked peacefully through the corridors. After two or three questions from Hagrid, and after two or three lies on the boys' part, Harry and Russell were off to Gryffindor Tower, getting their story straight.

From what they'd heard from Hagrid, it seemed that Dumbledore had already set in motion a tale for the boys to tell the other Gryffindors, and by doing so, as gossip being faster than the speed of light, telling the whole school.

The only thing Harry wasn't looking forward to was seeing Malfoy again, Russell had told Harry countless times that he had nothing to worry about, but Harry still wasn't convinced. Something told him that they wouldn't be on such friendly terms with him anymore.

"I don't think we're gonna pull this off Russ. What if Draco and the rest of the Slytherins start telling everybody the truth?" Harry asked negatively, as he untied his tunic.

"From what I understand Snape and Dumbledore have err…'fixed' the problem." Russell said as he pushed his head through his school robe. "The Slytherins won't be telling anyone what really happed."

"But how can we trust they won't tell-" Harry started, Russell let out a sharp laugh.

"Harry, Snape and Dumbledore have sworn Draco and the others to secrecy" a little smirk play on Russell's face as he spoke "how can they ever tell a secret they've been forced to forget" Harry frowned, confused.

Russell rolled his eyes, and threw Harry's robes at him. "Just trust me Harry. Draco won't remember a thing about that night," Russell smiled to himself and winked, as Harry pulled the robes off his face. "I'd still watch your back though."

Harry frowned, but didn't press any further. Russell gave him something to hide his dark tan that he'd gotten from the African sun, and they were ready, just in time it seemed, as the common room suddenly began to fill with the noise of young students.

8

"I can't believe Professor Snape would do such a thing so close to exams" Hermione said, sounding devastated as Russell told her, Ron and the rest of Gryffindor Towner what had 'happened' according with Dumbledore's tale.

"Well, we were in Slytherin house after all-" Russell said sliding off the arm of the couch, rather snake-like Harry thought congruously. "-and having a drinking party." Russell smiled triumphantly "That's breaking at lest seventy or eighty school rules right there." He said it as if he should be rewarded for such an act.

Harry looked at him with a mix of surprise and disbelief, as Russell shamelessly and effortlessly lied to their house mates, without even bating an eye.

What surprised Harry even more though, was how quickly their house mates believing him, hanging on every one of his words, it almost scared Harry as he thought of how quickly and readily people could believe a lie.

"I guess Dumbledore had no choice but to exclude us, he couldn't expel us could he, there'd be uproar" Russell smiled confidently as he shrugged, finishing the Lie-a-thon.

Suddenly questions started exploding from the crowd of Gryffindors like machine gun fire.

"Is it true then?" Dean suddenly asked popping up right next to where Harry was sat, making him jump "did you really curse Snape, Harry?"

"I-" Harry throat closed as he tried to think of something to say.

"Only by accident" Russell jumped in, saving him. "You'd be amazed at how skittish Harry is after a few firewhiskies" Russell said elbowing Seamus as they both laughed, leaving Harry to frown angrily.

After a while Russell frowned, his head slightly turned to the side, as if he was listening to something.

"What Malfoy been saying?" Russell said turning to a group of girls by the left hand staircase. The room suddenly went quiet, the all girls turned deep red as all eyes and ears focused on them.

"He said…" one of the blushing girls said stepping forward, it was a girl from the year above "…he said you screamed like little girls when Snape came in, he said it was the best prank he'd ever pulled." she said quickly, and then shrank back into the group of girls.

Russell smiled as he winked at Harry. Russell ran his right hand through his medium sized colour changing hair.

"Malfoy must be confused, don't you think Harry" Harry nodded uncomfortably; he had an idea of where this was going. "I believe it was he who screamed like a girl" Russell flipped his head back turning into a copy of Draco and screamed. Everyone burst into laughter.

Except Harry, who coved his ears, he'd heard enough of screaming to last him for a life time, even if screams were silent, and only in his dreams.

8

That night, as Harry had guessed would happen, the dream played again.

_The burning woman and her purple robes, the dragon of fire now equipped with sound roared in flames as it chased them down the halls of the burning house. This time Harry could make out more detail in the mystery woman's face even through the flames, her eyes, bright blue, seemed frozen in place as she ran, dark uncoloured tears ran down her cheek. This time Harry could have sworn he could hear her whispering, before the explosion behind her, trapping him under rubble as the fire burnt through her and her silent screams began._

_Her screams echoed loudly, as the world skipped to the blurry, bright and dull hospital. To where Alice. L. with the heart shaped face, and the blob jumping for her attention stood forever stared out the window, her eyes seeking something no-one else could see. The dream played to the end. But to Harry dismay and horror the dream skipped once more._

_This world was just as blurry as the hospital, but was made worse by the colours of the world flashing black and white around him like a strobe light. He was wearing a coat made from animal furs but it was soaked through and did almost nothing to keep the cold from viciously licking his wet body as he moved uncontrollably through dense snow._

_Harry noticed he was taller than in the earlier dreams as he walked through the knee high snow. _

_He was carrying something heavy and cold in both his arms, pulled hard into his chest, as he powered through the snow one step in front of the other, the thing he carried was like a dead weight dragging him down into the snow that covered the burry white and black land, but he, with all his will, he refused to let go of it. _

_His hands were bloody and bruised from breaking through the ice and his clothes were soaked all the way through as strong winds rammed into his face pushing him back from his destination._

_He looked upwards briefly, his faith shaken as he saw dark clouds floating dangerously in the sky above threatening to release their furry before him. His hope suddenly rose, as a small, frozen, cracked skinned, smile came to his lips. He might make it to the village before the blizzards begin, they might survive._

_He stepped forward, and looked to his horizon. Harry felt a tear run down his frozen face, as he trembled in hopelessness, the small smile fell from his face. On the coming horizon, the skies were already falling storming towards him, with snow so thick he couldn't tell ground from sky. The blizzards had begun. _

_He knees bulked beneath him the thing he held fell from his grasp. A young girl coved in his under cloak roll on to the snow in front of him. He'd seen her in the village when they'd arrived, she was no older the five, just a mouth younger than himself in fact. He stared at the girls face, it was cold as ice and white like fine marble, it was almost as if she was like some sort of china doll. _

_He had seen the girl playing on the ice near from the woods, as boys came. He had watched them push her, he'd seen her slip, he had seen her fall through the ice, and he had seen the boys run way in fear. He unhesitatingly had broken through the ice with his own bare hands, which were thick with large purple bruised, and jumped in. He had pulled her all but lifeless body out of the deathly waters, he had to take her home. _

_He stared into the blizzard before him. He'd failed, there was no way they were going to survive. They were both going to die. He felt the ice splinters on his face as the blizzard stormed toward him. A frozen roar vibrated under his feet as the white wall of ice and snow neared. Just before it hit them, he could have sworn he'd seen the face of a dragon._

"Aargh" Harry woke up and jotted up right, his body trembling. He could still feel the ice shards on his face. His breathing was heavy and thick like he was trying to breath through a small tube after he'd just run the full London marathon.

The dorm room was still dark, and Harry could hear the deep peaceful breathing of the other boys as he put his glasses on. He let his eyes adapt to the darkness as he looked around the room. He could just see Ron under his tangle of covers, snoring and saying the odd strange word in his sleep. Harry smiled to himself, his heart still racing and hands still shaking.

Harry gently got out of bed trying not to disturb any of the other boys as pull his dressing gown on, he went over to Russell's bed hoping he wouldn't mind being woken up to make Harry some sort of potion to help him sleep, to Harry surprise the bed was empty.

Harry looked around the dark dorm room for any sign of Russell, but he was nowhere to be seen, Harry quietly and almost painfully slowly opened the dorm room's door, and made his way to the common room, hoping to find him there.

As Harry came down the staircase he could see Russell walking towards the now cindering fireplace, he was muttering to himself as he moved the large red cushioned couch about a foot way from it.

"Russ what are you doing?" Harry asked softly, trying not to startle him, unfortunately he still did.

Russell's head suddenly snapped towards Harry, he had a bewildered expression on his face as if he'd seen something shocking, but as always, he quickly recovered.

"I could ask you the same thing Harry?" he said raising one eye brow.

Harry moved over to the red couch Russell was standing next to. "I couldn't sleep" he said simply as he help Russell push the couch back a bit, before they both sat down. "What about you? What kept you up?"

Russell sighed and pulled his right knee into his chest and turned, so his back was up against the arm of the sofa, with his left leg was hanging off the side. "Thinking about what that girl said about Draco."

Harry leaded back into the couch, and turned so that his back was in between were the arm of the couch met the back. "Why?" he asked as he observed Russell, it was much like watching the wheels and springs turning inside of a Swiss watch, complex and intricate, yet precise and maddening.

"I believe Dumbledore is trying to control and influence you in a clever and underhand way, by making the Slytherins your enemy," a little smile tugged on the sides of his mouth "I just don't know how yet" Russell looked up, his face showed only calm arrogance, but Harry could somehow sense that Russell was silently furious.

"Oh…" was all that Harry had to say on the subject, deciding Russell would be better suited working on his task alone. "But we've still got to deal with Snape, and the Stone" Harry stated, somewhat absent minded.

Russell frowned and looked at Harry from under his eyebrows. "The Stones safe for now, I don't think anyone's going to get passed Fuffy anytime soon, not even Snape"

"Fuffy?" Harry stared at Russell, Russell gave him a half smile, Harry's eye suddenly opened in realisation "No… not that dog thing? How do you know…" Russell's smile grew larger, practically giving Harry the answer "Hagrid."

"Yep." Russell moved some of his, now bluish green, hair away from his face smiling smugly "Hagrid's far too nice to keep secrets, he's even worse when he's emotionally attached. I learned a lot from him last term" he paused and looked towards the embers of the fire "maybe too much?" he asked himself so quietly that Harry had to strain his ears.

He let out a large sigh, as if just remembering something important he had to do, he locked his eyes to the ceiling. "I'm going to Singapore-"

"What?!" Harry said sharply, almost giving himself whiplash as he turned to look at Russell.

"Harry-" but Harry interrupted him.

"What kind of thing is that to spring on a person?!" He yelled angrily, jumping to his feet as he began pacing. "When are you going, tomorrow? Next week? Today? It's today isn't it?!"

"Harry calm down I'm not going today, if you would just lis-"

"How can I? You just told me you are moving?" Harry ranted angrily pacing back and forth "I mean will I ever even see you again? What's gonna happen after you leave?"

"Harry!" Russell said jumping up from the couch and grabbing Harry by the shoulders and shook him "listen." he laughed. Russell let out a shaky breath.

"I'm going to Singapore for the summer. Do you want to come with me?" Harry took a step back.

"You what?" Harry began to feel his face begin to turn red. "You're inviting me on a holiday?"

Russell shrugged. "Its not gonna be a holiday for me, there are meetings and such I have to attend to in summer, its when most of Wands Maker's summits are held, and they get a bit lonely when some the older wizards shun you, it would be nice to have someone to go with this year…that is if you want to go?" his voice sounded a little croaky as he asked the question.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No"

"What?"

"Yes, you thicket of course I'm serious, do you want to come?" Russell laughed cheerfully, but his voice still a bit croaky.

Harry felt the smile growing on his face "Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Russell's. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys this summer! Have you got place to stay? When do we leave?"

Russell smiled "well let's see when do we leave?... Hum… well it's a summer holiday, so summer perhaps." Russell laughed. "I don't half worry about you sometimes Harry."

"Shrrrrup up you" Harry pointed at Russell's chest, his face turning red, before bursting into laugher.

Russell put his finger over his lips, his face turning pink "Shhh Hermione's coming." Harry frown, it wasn't even daylight yet, sure enough though Hermione came bobbing happily down the stairs only a few seconds later.

"Harry? Russell?" a smile appeared on her face "I knew it, I mean, I knew that I couldn't be the only one waking up early to studying, I thought I was going mad" she laughed.

Harry gave Russell a look and whispered so that Hermione couldn't hear "how did you know that it would be Hermione?" Russell turned a deeper shade of pink, but Harry never got the answer.

8

The week finally ended, and so did the gossip about where and why Harry and Russell had gone, it was old news now so no-one really seemed to care. If anything Harry was beginning to think it never happened, he'd pass Snape in the hall, and the potions Professor won't give him a second look, Dumbledore carried on being Dumbledore regardless of everything. If it wasn't for Russell and the dreams, he would never have thought anything really had happen.

The dreams were no worse, but they weren't any better. Some nights he'd have them, some nights not, though he did find it strange that he always woke up at the same time every night, four fifty-seven and it was getting pretty creepy. He'd told Ron about it, but he just told him that he was mental.

Hermione was in full examination mode, she had started drawing revision time tables with Russell, and it wouldn't be so bad if they weren't pushing Ron and Harry to do the same.

"It's ages away." Ron said over dinner, fighting over the last profiteer roll with Russell.

"Ten weeks that not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Famel" Hermione snapped

"Three thousand four hundred and sixty-seven point five actually" Harry and Russell said at the same time, something they'd been doing all day to annoy Ron with help from the amulets.

"Stop doing that!" Ron yelled irritably "you sound like Fred and George when you do that", while he was distracted Russell managed to steal the profiteer roll "damn it Russ that with mine!"

"Mim mow" Russell said his mouth full, he swallowed "mine now" he laughed.

"How can you be joking at a time like this, ten weeks I should have been revising mouths ago. I don't know what's got into me… yes I do" Hermione said slapping Russell's hand as he try reaching for the ice cream in front of her "it was you and Harry going to the bloody hospital wing every five minutes"

"Sorry, next time Harry well try not to be attacked by a mind slave on a broom, while I'll try and not get poisoned and fall into a coma" he joked rubbing the hand Hermione had hit. He suddenly paused and looked to the teachers table his eyes turning mistily yellow. "We never did find out who did that did we?" he asked himself.

"It was Snape wasn't it, I thought we'd decided." Ron said rubbing his thump around the ice cream bowl, trying to get every last bit, Russell opened his mouth to counter.

"Well!… it doesn't matter now" Harry said getting up, cut off Russell before he could begin.

"Harry's right what's important now is that we should be revising" Hermione agreed, get up too.

"I didn't-" Harry was about to say he didn't mean that he wanted to study, but he felt a suddenly jolt through his head "ouch."

"You ok?" Ron asked sucking his thump clean.

"Yeah, just a headache" Harry looked to the teachers table, Professor Snape looked to be talking heatedly to Professor Quirrell. Harry frowned, in the weeks that they'd been away Professor Quirrell had seemed to have gotten paler and thinner. Harry rubbed his scar wondering if maybe Quirrell was sick and Snape was trying to make him resign so he could be the new DADA Professor but from the look of Snape, he wasn't doing much better, he was sweating profusely and was unusually pale.

Harry shook his head, _there must be some virus thing going around_ he thought as his brain seemed to throb. He'd been working a lot lately, so Harry guessed it was only time that he'd finally get a headache.

"Come on guys, let's go… ahhrrr" Russell yawed getting up at last, pulling Harry and Hermione towards the door "study."

And they did study, they studied a lot. The teachers had begun to pile on the work in lessons, homework and had even started surprise exams, making the Easter holidays more of a chore than a break.

If they weren't practising wand movements, something unsurprisingly Russell was instinctively natural at. He even managed to teach them a few tricks to improve spell casting efficiency, when they weren't in the library cramming as much knowledge into their heads as physically possible.

"This is killing me" Ron said stirring his cauldron, as Hermione did the incantation "why are they making us do a potion we've not even learned yet?" Ron complained quietly as Professor Quirrell trembled by.

"Who knows" Harry shrugged, as Russell added another item into their own cauldron "I'm just happy that Snape's not teaching, I don't think I could stand any of his questions today."

"I just don't believe Snape would pull a sicky for no reason, he's ether really ill, or he's up to something." Dean said, from the table over.

"Yeah," Seamus said adding several black snail shells to his cauldron "probably planning someway to take more points from us, we're in the lead this year, Gryffindor might even win."

"Oh hurrah, the house cup… woo hoo." Russell sarcastically rolled his purple and green eyes "it not like it's that big a deal, just one more thing they can use to segregate us."

Hermione frown "why are you so negative today?" she asked him, as she waved her wand over the potion twice.

"Its cause of the prophet" said Lavender Brown from behind Harry, who turned to look at her "they're doing another exposé on his life around the globe." She said excitedly.

"It's going to be another load of rubbish… last time they said I lived in France for a year." Russell said angrily "I've only been to France four times, and stayed no long than a week for each. The Prophet sucks big hairy-" Harry heard Lavender giggle and Parvati Patil, her potions partner, gasp as Russell swore.

"Russell." Hermione frown at him. As she said his name his hair turned pink, causing both Lavender and Parvati to giggle and whisper to one another.

"What are we even making?" Ron said angry, looking to Hermione.

"Oh…I don't know" she said rather surprised at herself, as was everyone in ear shot "Professor Quirrell didn't say did he? Russell do you know?" she asked. Russell frowned and looked at the large blackboard in the front of the class room, with the list of ingredients. He was staring at it with a deeply calculating eye.

"I think…judging by the ingredients some sort of tranquiliser" but he didn't look quite sure "that or a truth serum guessing by the Jobberknoll feathers."

"You don't know do you Russell" Harry sniggered as he stirred the potion anti-clockwise, everyone laughed quietly, so the Slytherins couldn't hear.

"What colour do you think it suppose to be?" Seamus asked after a while as he looked over his potion.

"Ours is an ugly green." Lavender made a face as she spoke.

"So's ours" Hermione agreed. Taking over the stirring cause Ron's arm was getting tired.

"That's weird," Harry said looking over his potion, that began bubbling pink smoke "ours is blue with pink smoke, Russell are you sure you added the right stuff?" Harry said looking up. Russell's eye twitched.

"Of course I did" he snapped, looking over the list in his hands. His eyebrows raised a little. "Hermione can I have a look at your potions list?"

"Yeah, its just there, next to Ron's arm" Hermione said swirling the potion with the tip of her wand. Ron looked to his left, and picked up the paper and handed it to Russell.

"Thanks" Russell said, as he began looking from his list to Hermione's, then to the blackboard "we followed the recipe exactly, why is it blue?" Russell grew, just enough so that he could see everyone else's potion's "everyone else's are green, well except Neville's, but that's blackish" he said confused "why the bloody hell is ours blu-" he tilted his head to the side, and watched Harry stir.

"Harry?" Harry looked up, to see Russell frowning.

"Yea?" he said unnerved a little by the colour of Russell's eyes, they were green, really, really green so dark they almost looked black.

"The end of your wand is in the potion." He stated, Hermione and Ron looked up from their potion, Hermione looked worried as did Ron. They didn't know much about wands, but Russell's tone made it perfectly clear that something bad was going to happen.

Harry looked down as the blue, pink smoked potion, the silver point of his wand was indeed resting on the lip of the liquid, a darkish syrupy fluid dripping from the end of his wand and into the potion.

"What is it?" he asked pulling his wand, so that it was level to his eyes.

"It would seem to be replicated snake venom" Russell said tranquil, yet there was obvious fear behind his voice.

"SO!" Russell said loudly to get everyone's attention. "It might be a good idea that everyone slowly and calmly exits this room before something bad happens, that might kill us all." He smiled nervously, unsure what expression he should be wearing.

Just as Russell spoke the cauldron began rocking violently, and large blue bubbles could be seen from outside the cauldron.

At first, like in all highly stressful situations, no-one moved, ether confused or because they didn't believable what Russell said was true, then, as a massive BANG echoed from the top of Harry and Russell's potion, like the gun shot at the beginning of a race, and just like a race everyone began moving towards the door at once.

"Get out of my way!" Malfoy yelled pushing the smaller people out of his way, Harry felt at some point being lifted off his feet by the chaos ridden crowd, as they made their way out the classroom for dear life, somehow it was Professor Quirrell, who was at the front of the classroom to exit first.. Harry fell forward out the doorway as small explosions began thundering behind him.

Russell was the last one out, he was breathing hard and slammed the door behind him.

"Where's the hells Professor Quirrell going?" Ron said breathless, staring down the hallway as Quirrell ran down it, clutching his turban, trying to keep it on his head."What a complete-" Ron began, but a massive explosion cut him off as the door Russell had rested on blew off its hinges, carrying Russell with it.

The world seemed to slow down to an almost stop, as Russell was thrown with the door to the classroom into the opposite wall, the whole thing happening inches in front of Harry's face. Russell's legs flew forward, and bent as they made connection to the stonewall, they then in a split second of the connection pushed out, throwing the door and Morris with the same strength and speed as before, only in the opposite direction.

But by this time fire had already exploded out from the classroom door-less doorway, so when the door swung back with Russell, the fire was focused around and outwards, burning anyone in the crowd that was as close as three meters.

The door jammed into the doorway, and from the corner of his eye Harry saw a bright light shooting forth, turning into a metal like snake from Hermione's wand, which joined with the same light that shot from opposite Harry, by Ron turning into golden snake. The snake spells hit the door inches above Russell's head, and shot around the door holding it sternly in place.

Russell jumped away from the door and turned, his diamond encrusted wand now clutched firmly in his hand, and focused on the snake held door.

"_Lockastockabarrela" _he shouted, as a spider web like chain flew out the sharp splinted diamond point of Russell's wand, and enlarged covering the door and surrounding wall. The two conjured metal snake chains only just managing to slide out before the web fully attached to the wall and door.

In the middle of the web was a massive grey padlock with a crystal bridge, with a small pocket sized key in the middle of it. The key turned and locked the padlock then fell out from the hole and into Harry's outstretched hand, which he quickly pocketed.

8

"Fifty points each!" Ron, Hermione and Russell cheered, Ron and Hermione jumping out from under Harry's invisibility cloak, Russell appeared out of thin air, as he didn't need Harry's cloak to become invisible, all as Hagrid opened the door to his hut.

As Hagrid did a massive gust of hot air hit all their faces Harry imagined he was stepping into some sort of portal to Africa, as Hagrid greeted the flushed and excited, got all four of them quickly and secretively inside the boiling hot hut.

"And there's not gonna be anymore potion exams this year cause the whole room is completely trashed." Ron laughed, smiling more than Harry had ever seen him do. "All because of Harry." he said hitting Harry on the back in praise as he sat down.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry said quietly, he wasn't happy at all at what he'd done, all he could think of was the horrified looks on Lavender Brown's, Parvati Patil and Daphne Greengrass and that girl that hangs off Malfoy, as the fire burnt them, as well as others.

"Though it is dreadful that we studied so much and we don't even get to show what we're capable of." Hermione said, as Hagrid offered her a stoat sandwich, which she refused, as did the Harry and Ron, Russell was up for it though, and Ron suddenly changed his mind and asked for one too.

"You're mental." Ron said eyeing the stoat sandwich in his hands. "You actually want to do the test." He closed his eyes tight ad he bit into the sandwich.

"Are you alright there 'arry?" Hagrid asked concerned, as sat down at the end of the table.

"Yes yeah," he had to say twice, because the first was too throaty "I'm fine Hagrid nothing to worry about" Harry said forcing a smile.

The truth was Harry wasn't fine, in fact he was anything but fine, quite the opposite to fine completely. He'd felt only dysphoria since potions that morning, and no number of house points, or cancelled exams was going to change that.

"Are you sure Harry you look a bit out of it" Russell said worriedly.

"I-I just feel like I'm useless." he huffed.

"That's not true-" Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"It is." He snapped, turning away from the table "It's like all you guys can do all this amazing stuff without even thinking about it, and I'm, I'm just left watching, useless."

"'arry yer just as-" Hagrid started. But suddenly Harry gripped from across the table, and was almost lifted off his feet.

"DON'T BE SUCH A PARTHETIC FOOL!" Russell shook him angrily "you think you life if difficult?" he yelled "You have no idea what a difficult life is like!"

Harry's gritted his teeth, "OH! and I expect you do!" he spat back "Mr I-can-do-anything-with-out-even-trying!" Harry pushed Russell away "Mr Perfect-in-every-way! You have no idea what I've had to endure. You have no idea what it is to have a difficult life. And you know what!"

"What?!" Russell yelled back.

"Everyone hates you; they all think you're weird! You are weird!" In that moment, Harry could almost make the anger seemed justified in his own mind. "You FREAK!" he yelled and sat down smug in his chair, he'd won.

Harry looked at Russell, expecting tears, or something of the like. Russell smiled at him, a strange smile.

"A difficult life?" Russell said his voice as bitter and smug as the smile on his face. "All life is difficult Harry, but I guess you wouldn't know that would you, you don't even see past your own nose, let alone imagine anyone else's" he looked Harry dead in the eyes and said very quietly forcing Harry to really listen. "You're just like _him_ you know, in everyway."

With that said Russell moved the chair from behind him and walk happily out of the hut. Harry got up from his seat in an uproar of anger, he ran to the door of the hut.

"LIKE WHO?!" he yelled as he open the door, but there was one there. It was as if Russell had just disappeared, Harry ran from the hut slamming the door behind him. Russell wasn't going to have the last word, not on this.

"Right" Hagrid said uneasy, in the hut "…who's up for a cup of tea?"

"Hagrid is that an egg?" Hermione suddenly asked pointing to that fireplace.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 18**

Harry was vaguely aware he was running into the forest and not towards the school, but anger clouded his ability to think, let alone use his navigation capability. In fact Harry would have kept running into the forest, chasing nothing till morning, if not for a very crudely placed root.

Harry found himself tumbling over, his head literally over heels. He landed shoulders first and crashed heavily on his lower back, Harry thought it would be comical if it didn't hurt so much.

"Are you ok?!" came a shout from above him. Harry open his eyes slowly and found himself looked up at Russell.

"_Yeah"_ he wheezed, he was horribly winded, and his back hurt, and he had strange tingly numbness, up and down his buttocks, back, legs, and feet. "I can't move!" he said panicking.

"Just say calm Harry"Morris said kneeled beside him, and waved his wand over him. "Slipped Disk." Harry could have sworn Russell didn't say any incantation when he waved his wand. "Nothing serious." "A Wand Maker I met in the Land Down Under who used to get them all the time by the people in his village, he wasn't well liked by the people in general, and they'd curse him all the time, he made me heal him after though, probably why he agreed to teach me." He smiled "Easy enough for me to heal now, it hurt though and you'll have to stay still, I'm just gonna get you out of you shirt, okay?" "Yeah. Thanks Russ" He swallowed relief, as Russell slowly unbuttoned Harry shirt with his wand.

"Why the bloody hell were you running through the woods anyway, you weirdo?" Russell asked place his hand on Harry's stomach, looking annoyed.

"I was chasing you." Harry said through gritted teeth, as Russell began to push down with his hand.

"I was heading to the castle" Russell frowned, but didn't look up "why on earth would you think I'd go into the forest" Harry could feel the area where Russell's hand was, it was starting to get very hot. "It's lucky I saw you Harry, god knows what would have happened if I hadn't decided to follow yer._ Herniated Nucleus Pulposus _if I ever saw one." Russell said looked at where his hand was "and in Twelfth_ Thoracic Vertebra_"

"Ok" Russell let out a long breath. "Get ready Harry, cause this is really gonna hurt" Harry swallowed nervously, Russell brought the sharp end of his diamond to his hand and slit it out, letting the blood run down his fingers.

"Why are-" Harry began hysterically, but was cut before he could finish because Russell punctured his fist through Harry's lower stomach like a jack hammer.

"**_Redintegro!_**___Herniated Nucleus Pulposus Duodecim Thoracic Vertebra" _ he yelled as his hand came down, the blood on his hand turn bright crimson seconds before it passed through Harry's skin.

It was as if lightning had struck him. Harry's body ached and violently convulsed out of his control. The pain was immense, and far worse than anything he'd felt before, his muscles contracted and his body shook, and he was so surprised by the suddenness of the attack that he'd lost all the breath he need to scream.

As abruptly as the pain came, it left. Russell pulled his hand from out of Harry and collapsed beside him. They were both breathing harshly, gasping for air, exhausted.

"You…your hand…blood… inside me" Harry gasped, gulping for air. "What-what was that?" he crawled on his back, pushed himself up right against a tree, his muscles felt like jelly, and his hands shook as he tried to button up his shirt.

"A very powerful healing spell" Russell said getting to his knees, "it's the reason I hate blood magic" his breathing was shallow but he was recovering quickly "the magic consumption value is gigantic, I've never been able to do it with out passing out" he smiled and coughed "guess that means my magic is getting better." He laughed, Harry looked at him, he looked rather dizzy.

Russell shakily got to his feet. "Are you ok Russ, do want some help?" Harry said finally catching his breath, while Russell still struggled to get his feet.

"No, I'm still mad at you." he huffed his hair turning yellowy indigo, with flakes of red, as he looked away from Harry.

"For what!" Harry yelled his muscles shaking, from the adrenaline, fear, and pain of the healing ritual, he didn't mean to yell, and was sorry that he did, he looked upwards annoyed with himself. He looked to the moon, and was quite surprised to see it there, high in the sky _how long have I been out here? It was only dusk when I left Hagrid's hut_.

"Why do you think?!" Russell snapped as he spun on his heels, anger aiding his recovery, as he turned to face Harry.

Harry couldn't help move back against the tree in alarm as he saw Russell's cold eyes glowing a metallic red, by the reflection of the moonlight as it shone brightly through the canopy of the dark forest.

"Don't tell me you forget things so quickly Harry" he said angrily storming away.

"Why are you so emotional_?"_ Harry muttered under his breath. If it was anyone else waking away from Harry right now, he would have suspected they wouldn't have even heard him, but this wasn't anyone else, this was Russell.

"IHAVE A RIGHT TO BE EMOTIONAL!" he screamed at Harry, as he snapped around, the small leaves and sticks around him lifted around his feet as he span to face Harry.

His eyes darken increasingly as he thumped his right hand on his chest, leaving a bloody hand print on his robes, but he didn't seem to care. "I JUST FOUND OUT THAT EVERYONE HATES ME, I'M A FREAK REMEMBER!" there was a loud crack as a branch fell from above them.

Luckily it landed just under a foot from where Russell was standing, he was totally unfazed by the falling branch, as tears started breaking free from his eyes and began running down his face.

_I can't believe I wanted this_ Harry stood in shock as he remembered wanting to make Russell cry, to make him feel small and unloved _what's wrong with me_ he hated himself, _I'm a monster_ he hated himself more than he hated anything else in his life, he was no better than the Dursely's.

"Russell I'm sor-" but the word got stuck in his throat, Russell had suddenly turned completely white. His eyes were massively dilated and pale, as if all the colour in him had been sucked away.

"Run Harry!" he gasped as if something was chocking him, his eyes locked with Harry's "HARRY RUN!" His feet lifted off the ground, he was shaken violently from side to side like a rag doll choking, the choking stopped and he was dropped on his feet, like a discarded toy, his body plummeting to the forest floor, his feet hit the ground first, and for a second it looked like he might stand up, but his legs suddenly buckled _"run"_ he whispered as he fell onto his front.

As Russell's body fell, from out the shadows behind him appeared a dark hooded figure, silver blood dripping from its cruel stratified lips, down its chin, and dripped to the ground from the front of its robes and was moving towards him.

It was when the monster moved that Harry realised he was screaming. The thing smiled, as it moved closer blinding pain shot through his scar, he staggered backwards, still screaming, he couldn't stop.

Harry quickly went to his wand, but the thing was much faster, with a wave of its silver blood stained finger Harry wand flew from his belt and plunged into the heart of one of the dark black trees.

The thing was now face to face with Harry, so close Harry could feel its rotting breath on his face. It spoke, its voice a revolting hiss. "It's all over Potter, this is where you die." It brought its right hand vertical to Harry's throat, and started closing it pale skinned fist.

Harry's throat began to close; his screams became nothing but a whisper. He was DYINBG! He could feel the world slipping away slowly, he looked to the moon, trying with all his will to keep his eyes open. If he closed them he knew he might never get the chance to open them again. Harry was so terrified he didn't even notice that he had closed his fists, and held them so tightly that the nails had punctured through the skin of his palm.

Without his wand he was powerless, he had nothing to defend himself with. He was as helpless as a new born in a fire. Harry could feel what was most likely his last couple of seconds on earth beginning to slip away.

"_You're such a wuss! You have the power use it!" _it was a girl's voice, there was a hint of an accent, but Harry couldn't place it. It echoed in Harry's head and felt eerily cold. Harry bit his lips as pain in his head became a numb throb as his air supply was cut off.

Harry could see a pale face hovering in front of his vision, a young girl, no older than nine, her eyes were bight almost colourless blue. "_Use it!" _Harry felt his eyes flip into the back of his head, sharp striking pains ran through his body and down his spine.

The blood beating in Harry's ears was all he could hear. Around him the ground shook. He closed his fist, the muscles in his arms and stomach scream for him to stop, but Harry was no longer in control his body, no longer did it listen his brain, it was as if he was a puppet on strings. And all he could see was the back of the dark hooded creature, as if he was standing behind it, as the girls' cold eyes loomed his vision. He was no longer in control.

"AHHHHHH!!" Harry screamed, his arms lifted, his muscles tore under the presser, as if he was trying to lift boulders.

_BOOM!!_

The ground in font of him exploded upwards beneath the monster. What ever the thing was, was thrown forcefully away from him, and disappeared in the confusion. Not that Harry could see anything, the explosion had sent thick clouds of dirt and dust pluming into air.

The creature's grip on Harry throat dropped the instant the ground lifted, Harry gasped for air, never in his life being so happy as to breathe. He tried to move his arms, but they were frozen in space, as if they'd turned to stone.

Harry was too exhausted and his body too tortured to move, so he sat there; arms frozen out parallel in front of him as he watched the dust settle. His blood still pounded in his head like a heavy drum, and little random bright white spots blinded his vision, but that was blocked by the two millimetre thick layer of dust that covered his glasses. He could have cried if he had any tears left.

The final part of the dust settle, there was a large shallow creator in front of him. On the other side of it, on his knees, arms unmoving, frozen solid like stone in front of him was Russell. There was a large gash on his forehead, and dried blood covered most of his face, but he was smiling, it was a small smile, but most definitely a smile.

Harry sniffed, crying without tears as a smile demanded itself at the corners of his mouth, he was alive. It wasn't until sunrise the next morning that the boys were found, unluckily by Professor Snape and Quirrell.

From what Harry had understood by Snape's ramblings, was that both himself and Russell had lost a considerable amount of house points and would be serving detention for the remainder of the year, before once again being ship off to the Hospital wing.

8

Both Russell and Harry had been forcedly bed bound by Madam Pomfrey for two weeks and two days, both their arms were strapped separately in potion dip bandages, repairing the magically paralyzed muscles in their arms, as well as their legs and other practical muscles dotted about them.

The potion was fairly dizzying, and possibly toxic to the people who weren't in contact with it, or absorbing it like Harry and Russell, and so the boys weren't allowed any visitors. Some students were even getting turned away for the hospital wing all together as a safety precaution.

In the whole time the boys had been there hardly more than a sentence had passed between them, not because of anger or feuds, but because of fear and misunderstanding.

Something had clicked in Harry's mind that night he sat in the Forbidden Forest. He'd been slowly put together pieces, he was seeing everything from Morris's perspective, and the back of the creature, and the girl, whoever she was, he had seen them all from Russell's perspective, from Russell's mind. It wasn't long after he'd made that link that he began to connect all the dots.

The dreams of the fire, the hospital, the blizzard. They were all coming from Russell. Harry was in no doubt of it, but he couldn't prove it of course, but he _was _certain it was coming of Russell. Harry tried to remember all of Russell's stories, but Russell had never mentioned being in a blizzard or a hospital. To Harry's recollection, the only one that he could link properly was the fire.

_Russell's family had died in a fire, but that would mean the woman he saw burning was...Russell's mother_. A horrid chill ran though Harry again.

Harry would shiver in repugnance every time he had to think of _that_ dream, and would feel a gut wrenching sadness every time he looked at Morris, he didn't want to be right, how could he talk to his friend now, now that he knew, even seen and felt what he'd been through? Once again Morris had somehow made Harry feel very small in comparison, and stupidly guilty.

Today was the first day they were allowed to see their friends, and they had some news.

"Let me get this straight-" Russell said at last, sitting up in his Hospital wing bed, "-Hagrid. Our Hagrid. The Groundkeeper of _this _school. A man on permanent magical probation, has a Dragon?!" Russell sounded as if he had been insulted and heard something magnificent all at once.

"Yeah" Ron said opening one of Russell's chocolate frogs that one of his fans had sent him.

Somehow the story had leaked into the Daily Prophet that 'Russell Morris and Harry Potter Seriously Attacked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' The headline was everywhere, apparently, it was such a shame that it had to happen during Russell's unwanted exposé, people were practically snapping the story up.

"How dangerous is it for Hagrid?" Harry asked Hermione from the bed beside Russell, his voice was still hoarse from the screaming two weeks before.

"Very," Hermione said sitting on the end of Harry's bed "he lives in a wooden house, and not to mention how big it's gotten since it's hatched, and with all the press trying to get into the school it only a matter of time before he's found out."

"What's he called it? Please tell me it's not called Scaly or something" Russell said as he then kicked Ron in the side as he was about to open the lid of the chocolate frog. "I didn't say you could have that, put it back you greedy ginger pig."

"Ow, that hurt." Ron rubbed his side, putting the frog back where he found it, pretending to be unset, before smiling. "he call it Norbert." As Ron sat back down, and his smile suddenly fell, he then told them why "Malfoy knows"

"You said what?!" Harry let out surprised "How does Malfoy know?"

"Sshhh" Russell scolded putting his finger over his lips "Madam Pomfrey might hear." Russell gave a quick look round the wing. "ok, go." He said looking at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes at Morris's behaviour as she began to explain.

"It was the day of the hatching, Hagrid sent us a letter, Ron wanted to skip lessons to see it, Malfoy over heard us arguing about going to see a dragon hatching at the expense of missing lessons. Then later we caught him looking through Hagrid's curtains as Norbert hatched, but we couldn't stop him." Hermione frowned "he runs very fast."

"For a git." Ron added quickly. Hermione ignored him and carried on regardless.

"But now we're stuck. If Malfoy tells…Hagrid will be in a lot of trouble." She then went quiet and looked at Ron, who looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "We were hoping you guys might have an idea as to how to get out of this."

The tension in the room had become thick, Russell wasn't talking to Harry because Harry wasn't talking to him, and Harry wasn't talking to Russell be because he felt too guilty. Nevertheless they both came to the same conclusion.

"Charlie, your brother, we need to send Norbert to him." They all felt the strange weirdness pass between them, as Harry and Russell said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"That's just creepy" Ron blurted out. "What happen to you guys?" Harry looked to Russell, they caught each others eye, and looked away without saying anything.

Hermione added smiling softly, not pushing. "Or how you escaped"

"Magic" was all that Russell said, Hermione nodded silently.

"Ok." Hermione looked a little sad that she didn't get an answer, and both boys were pleased that she didn't push any farther. "So how are we going to pull this off" all three boys looked at her in amazement as she said it, she blushed.

Russell then began telling them his plan, as nether he or Harry would be there to help them if things went wrong he told them exactly what need to be done. Hermione had written a short coded list so she wouldn't forget luckily before Madam Pomfrey pushed her and Ron out, leaving Harry and Russell to sit in unmoving, paralyzed silence, again.

Harry was trying desperately not to look at Russell, but failing miserably. Every time he'd look at Morris Harry got flashes of the burning woman, and he could swear he could hear her screaming.

"Stop staring at me!" So it didn't surprise Harry that Russell finally snapped, he would too if someone was constantly looking at him, and looking away.

"I wasn't staring" Harry muttered to himself, turning his head.

"No, of course you weren't" Russell did not sound happy "you can't even look at me, can you Harry?" Harry didn't answer, leaving them both in silence.

"Why?" Russell suddenly asked.

"Why what?" Harry knew the answer, it was a stupid thing to ask.

"Why can't you bring yourself to look at me?" Russell couldn't hide the hurt in his voice as he spoke "is it cause of the fight we had at Hagrid's?" he then added quickly "if it is I'm sorry"

It suddenly dawned on Harry that Russell might not know about the dreams, or what happened, Russell thought Harry was mad at him and giving him the cold shoulder. It was this sudden realisation that caused Harry to surprise himself into exclaiming out loud.

"I'm an idiot."

"No you're not" Russell said quickly "its my fault. I shouldn't of said those…stupid things!...I was just angry about the Prophet, I know that's no excuse but, but I'm sorry."

Harry was now even more angry at himself than he was before. 'I_t should be me apologizing. Russ was right, Russ's life is thousands of times worse than anything I've been through_!'

"You're…" Harry said, turning to look at his friend, he wanted so desperately to lie but as he looked into Russell watery silver blue eyes, he knew he couldn't "an idiot." was again all Harry could manage to say, no other words wanted to come out of his mouth.

Russell looked at Harry, completely confounded. "You called me an idiot." Any number of different things Morris could do to him for saying those stupid things ran through Harry's head, but none of them could compare with what he did.

There was a massive smile growing on Russell's face. "You called me an idiot." Russell said again, he laughed "only one other person, in my whole life, has called me an idiot" he smiled "and the other one was me" he burst into laughter, and though the joke wasn't particularly funny, so did Harry.

Even as Harry laughed with his friend, the guilt stayed with him. He knew he should tell Russell that he was having visions of his past, so he decided he'll tell Russell tomorrow. After all they'd just become friends again, he didn't want to break that friendship right after they'd remade it. Yes he most definitely going to tell Russell tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 19**

Harry didn't tell Russell about the dreams, not that he didn't want to, there just never seemed to be the right time. This was a down right lie of course, and Harry knew it. There had been many times, in the last couple of days, which he could have told his friend, but Harry simply chose not too.

Harry was having new dreams, and now he knew they came from Russell, it only made him feel even more guilty every time he caught Russell's eye. He felt like he was betraying his friend by not saying anything, even so, Harry kept his mouth shut.

These new dreams weren't as bad as before, they were more random and bizarre, but three things stayed the same; the dreams always started with the burning lady, who Harry was now completely certain was Russell's mother, the hospital, then followed and ended with the blizzard and the frozen girl. The new dreams would start right after the wall of the blizzard hit him.

Nothing was as clear in these new dreams, or as terrifying as the fire or the blizzard ones, these new ones were more…exciting. Climbing, fighting, strangely dressed men and women talking without sound, and travelling, lots and lots of travelling, over sand, dried earth and dense jungle, Harry could hardly remember much about these dreams, only that he had them and that they were thrilling. But there was one dream Harry couldn't get out of his mind. The dream captivated Harry, which was strange because the dream was of Ballroom dancing.

_In the dream he was dancing with a young girl nine or ten, wearing a mask of bight metallic peacock feathers. They danced under an opened ceiling, under a deep low moon, the light from which was reflected in the girls eyes as they danced, until it was only them dancing. It was when the moon was completely to them that she lend forward and left a sweet butterfly like kiss on his cheek, just below his mask._

As Harry thought of the ballroom dancing dream, he tried hard to suppress a smile and the strange giddiness that came to him when he thought of the dream. Harry suddenly let out a loud giggle, which got him a very odd look from Russell.

Russell was sitting at the end of his bed, turning over the pages of a letter given to him that afternoon by Ron. The letter was a good couple of days late in getting to Harry and Russell because they'd both just started recovery, and again weren't allowed visitors.

Harry carefully rolled out of the hospital wing's bed. He had been slow compared to Russell in his recovery from the paralysis and was still very stiff with all his movements.

Harry stretched his legs and walked oddly about the wing as Russell thought over Ron's brothers' plan for getting Norbert the dragon away from the castle. It was unnecessary, even if Russell did find a problem he had no way of contacting Ron or Hermione but he had nothing to do since both boys were now excused from the end of year exams.

They'd learned from Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall that morning that they didn't have to worry about examsbecause both of them were unable to study. As they were unable to move or to attain lessons, they had both been excused from first year exams by order of the Ministry of Magic.

Both boys would have to do all their tests during the first few days at the beginning of the next schooling year, to decide if they were to fail, repeat their first year or to graduate to their second. Harry was pleased with the extra time he'd been given, Russell was not.

"This means they want something Harry, I imagine they want us to feel like we owe them something, it's that or…something else. Whatever it is, it's probably not in our best interest." was what Russell had said once McGonagall left, and from the look on Dumbledore's face when he told them, Harry guessed he was thinking around the same lines.

Harry decided he'd had enough of walking as his back and legs began to hurt after only two trips up and down the wing. He crawled back into bed and Russell handed him the letter.

"The tallest tower at midnight" Harry said as he re-read through the letter "is this tonight?" he asked Russell, who nodded.

"It shouldn't be too hard, Hermione and Ron should be fine." Russell yawned, as he picked up a book he had asked Hermione to 'borrow' from the library for him.

Harry laid back into his bed, crossing his fingers, wishing Hermione and Ron luck, while hoping for a dreamless sleep.

8

_He griped onto his forehead, his brain felt like it was going to explode… sharp burning hot throbbing was burning through his head, the pain was blinding. _

"_Get away from her!" he yelled._

"_or what, you'll kick and scream" a horribly slick voice replied _

_His body suddenly tighten as his magic roared free from his body._

Harry bolted upright as a thick layer of sweat ran down his back. "It was only a dream" Harry whispered to himself, breathing harshly, his head was pounding so hard he could feel the blood pulsing in his ears.

Suddenly the doors of the Hospital wing were thrown open, as Professor McGonagall charged in wearing a tartan Dressing-gown and hairnet, her wand held firmly in her left hand as a limp body was floated speedily behind her.

"Get Madam Pomfrey!" Professor McGonagall yelled, she turned sharply "NOW MALFOY! Mr Weasley might not have much longer!" suddenly a paler than normal Draco Malfoy ran fearfully to the end of the wing before rattling hard on the doors of Madam Pomfrey's office.

Harry watched with wide eyes as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could now just see Ron's blistered and burnt face from across the wing, as Madam Pomfrey practically flew from her office, tying a knot in her apron with one hand while as she pulled out her wand with the other. Before Harry could see what she was going to do with it the curtains around Harry's bed closed sharply.

"Are you ok?" Harry heard Russell whispering from his side, trying his best to keep the worry from his voice. "What's going on? What happen?" _he must have woken up when the door slammed opened _Harry thought_ who's he talking to?_

Harry turned sharply, the muscles in his back pulled horribly but he didn't care. Hermione was standing in the space between Morris's and Harry's beds, only her head and a bit of her shoulders were visible, the rest of her body was see through.

Tears rolled down her face "It's my fault" she burst into tears, and spoke with out pausing. "I should have made him go to hospital straight away but he said he was ok so I let come but he wasn't and I jump when I heard Professor McGonagall and I-i-I let go-" Hermione burst into tears again.

"Hermione?" Russell reached out, his voice was eerily calm as took hold of Hermione shoulders _"look at me"_ Harry shivered at the sound of Russell's voice, it was as if several people speaking different languages were talking all at once, Hermione stopped crying, and became strangely silent as she look at Russell.

"_Show me what happened"_ as Morris spoke the words, other words echoed upon them "**_Exhibeo Mentis"_**

Odd runes and symbols began to appear around the edges of Russell's eyes, his eyes themselves turned deep, but somehow managed to stay the same silvery blue, until Harry felt he was looking into some sort of vortex.

Harry watched in wonder and horror as Hermione's own eyes turned sterling silver as a strange silver mist moved from her eyes in silver wisps between her and Morris, until the silvery mist was filled into Russell's own eyes.

_There was a sudden flash of light in Harry's right eye, he closed his eyes against the brightness, but it only made it worse. Slowly the brightness faded and Harry was stood watching Hagrid by a large crate._

"_He's got all the rats an' brandy he'll need fer the journey, ooh" Hagird wiped his eyes with a slightly dirty handkerchief. "I've packed his teddy bear too" Hagird sobbed. "Bye- bye Norbert, Mummy will miss you" _

_Suddenly Ron and Hermione appeared as they lifted Harry invisibility cloak and started to throw it over the crate. There was a loud rip from inside the crate, presumably the teddy bear Hagrid mentioned being ripped to pieces. _

"_Hey!" Harry yelled to his friends running over, they didn't response it was like he wasn't even there. Harry jumped up and down waved his hands and yelled, there was still no response. Harry briefly wondered if he was dead, before remembering that wizards can see ghosts. _

"_Ron, are you sure you don't want that checked out?" Hermione asked worryingly, pointing at Ron's hand. As Ron lifted his arm, and Harry stepped back in repulsion, Ron's hand was swollen and looked terribly infected._

"_It's fine" Ron snapped. "I bet you wouldn't even ask if I was Russell" he muttered under his breath as he lent down to lift the crate, Hermione said no more and lifted the other side of the crate. _

_Harry followed them towards the castle by watching Ron's right heel, the only bit of him not fully covered by the cloak. As Harry concentrated on Ron's heel he caught a glimpse of something purple following, just over his shoulder, he watched it as it trailed forward and disappeared. _

_Harry followed them through the school. A sudden movement ahead startled Harry, it was Professor McGonagall she was yelling at Malfoy as he tried explaining that Ron and Hermione were coming with a dragon, suddenly Professor McGonagall came storming from around the corner pulling Malfoy by his ear. _

_As McGonagall came round the corner there came a loud crashing sound from beside of Harry followed by a gigantic tunnel of fire. It was easy for Harry to guess what happened, Hermione had jumped, the weight of the crate had shifted pushing on Ron's sore hand, Ron couldn't handle it and dropped the crate startling Norbert into breathing fire._

_The strength of the flames had thrown Ron out from under the invisibility cloak and into the Draco Malfoy, Ron clothes had caught fire and Ron looked to be unconscious, Harry ran toward him as Professor McGonagall wiped out her wand producing a large jet of water. As Harry ran forward he found himself being dragged up the staircase, by some unseen force, there was scream followed by another bight flash._

"shh it's ok" Harry heard Russell and opened his eyes. Russell was holding Hermione tightly as she began crying into his pyjama top. "I know it hurt but I had to know if Ron was ok, please understand." There was more crying as Hermione put her arm around him and squished Russell like a teddy as she cried. "It's not your fault, Ron was just being Ron. shh its ok" Russell began rocking Hermione lightly trying to calm her down.

"He is stable for now-" Madam Pomfrey said, Harry thought she seemed louder from behind the curtains somehow. "But the next couple of hours are going to be crucial."

"Crucial?" Professor McGonagall gasped in disbelief "Poppy are you sure? The boy has only got a few burns." Harry was startled at how much caring there was in the normally stern Professor.

"It's not the burns I'm worried about Minerva." Madam Pomfrey hid none of the seriousness of the situation slip out of her voice as she spoke. "He's been bitten by something venomous, if he'd come earlier I would have been able to heal it in a heartbeat, it's too late now the venom is too far gone, we'll have to wait until the poison takes its course, but with his body now dealing with the added stress of the burns his chance of survival aren't good."

The was a lengthy silence before Professor McGonagall said anything in reply, Harry imagined the old Transfiguration Professor was planning her next move probably already making a list in her mind of things to do.

"I see" Professor McGonagall at last, she now sound very professional and efficient, something Harry could expect from the teacher "I will inform Mr Weasley's family and the headmaster immediately. Mr Malfoy you need to go back to bed, I will deal with you later. Poppy do all you can"

"I always do Minerva, I always do"

Harry heard Malfoy's feet moving swiftly out the Hospital wing, followed by Professor McGonagall. Russell, Hermione and Harry waited until they heard Madam Pomfrey's office door close before they did or said anything.

The three of them rushed to Ron bed as quickly as they could with the aid of Hermione, the three of them stood by Ron's bed speechless, Hermione latched on to Russell and cried into his shoulder while Russell stared down at Ron with deep complex eyes, they burned like cold blooded flames, Harry had to admit he was deeply scared at what he could see in Russell face. Hatred, pure hatred.

"Fire destroys everything." he muttered under his icy breath. Harry hadn't yet looked at Ron, but knew he must, with all his will he forced himself to look.

Most of Ron's clothes had been removed, those that weren't melted into his wounds, Harry could hardly recognised his friend aside if not for his red burnt hair, the rest of his body was charred skin, floating on exposed flesh and burns, some of them almost a inch thick.

Harry felt the bile in his stomach raise like a fist pushing upward on the inside of his gut, he heaving several times but wasn't sick, only because Russell had managed to cast a spell in time to stop it.

Harry felt as if he'd torn another muscle, but the pain was relived quickly by the pain killing potions he'd already taken, he took twelve a day, Russell took six _I wonder how many Ron is gonna need to take_? It wasn't a stupid question, but it wasn't appropriate for the situation _but then what is?_ Harry was suddenly angry at something, he wanted something to blame.

"This is all Hagrid fault if he-"

"Don't Harry, its not his fault, nor is it ours" Morris's voice had become calm and soft but there was no hiding the pain behind his eyes, no matter what colour they were "it was just unlucky"

Harry opened his mouth to yell, to scream to…_to what? He's right_ Harry wanted to argue, to fight, but it was not the time or the place, he laughed bitterly to himself _when did I became so rationally, selflessly thought out? T_here was no answer because the statement wasn't true, he was an eleven years old boy, and he was tired.

"Is he in any pain?" Hermione asked, her presence almost forgotten in her silence. "Isn't there a place they could take him? A better hospital or something Russell?" Russell sighed.

"They can't move him, not yet at least." He put his hand out in front of him like he was going to touch Ron's exposed flesh. As his hand came to about an inch away a bright green and gold light that pulsed around Ron's body like armour stopped him. Russell pulled his hand away, and the light turned invisible again.

Russell rubbed the back his neck with his left hand. "First a spell is cast that cuts off all the nerves so he can't feel pain, then another to shield the burns, stopping them becoming infected, while also applying cool water to the wounds." Russell sounded like he was reading out of a book.

"I can't see any water" Harry said confused.

"You can't see it, its not like normal water, it's better for burns." He said without missing a beat. "Dragon fire is the worst, it eats through everything and doesn't extinguish very well. It was a good thing McGonagall was there, if she wasn't Ron might have, uh…let's be glad that she was there."

"He'll be scared" Hermione said, it wasn't a question though Russell answered anyway.

"Yes he'll be scared …but scars can be healed, I might know someone who knows someone who's healing field is concentred on scars, they're very, very, very expensive though, and not all scars can be seen and healed with magic." Russell touched his right eye.

Hermione smiled hopefully, but Harry knew what Russell was really saying, Ron's family was poor, it wasn't a secret they could never afford something that Russell Morris thought to put three 'very's' in front of expensive. And Russell and Harry both had their fair share of scars that couldn't be healed by magic.

So instead Harry rephrased the question "How bad do you think the scars will be?"

Harry and Russell shared a look. "I couldn't say. I'm not a Healer, but from the burn scars I've seen on others when hunting dragon shells in China, I'd say he got off lightly, his face should heal up nicely I think but he'll keep the line up the side of his eye. His body was the worst hit, only the Makers will know how bad it truly will be, provided he wakes up." And on that happy note Hermione left, Russell told her she had done good in completing the mission and that she had to tell Hagrid what had happened.

"Do you think Ron will truly be ok Russ?" Harry asked as they got back into their beds.

"I…I think." Russell's eyes suddenly went very wide "I think he's going into cardiac arrest!" Russell jumped out of bed as did Harry, pain tore through them both but that didn't matter. "Harry get Pomfrey!" Russell ordered rushing over to Ron.

"On it" Harry followed without question. Harry hammered on the door with everything he had, he slammed the door so hard it broke off its hinges. "Madam Pomfrey! we need your…" Harry stopped dead in his tracks, Madam Pomfrey was laying on the ground of the office, her breathing was deep and shallow.

Harry was knocked back by a shooting pain blasting through his forehead, he remembered that pain, it was the same pain he'd felt in the forest with that creature, the same blinding pain he'll felt when he'd just woken up, the creature had follow him into the castle, it must be able to turn invisible. Then why was it not attacking him?

There was a gust of rotten air thrown in Harry's face, and the curtains of the hospital wing shifted lightly and the door slammed with a crake of a lock. Russell looked up from the sound, his eye enormously wide.

"We're alone." Harry managed to mouth, before the pounding pain from his torn muscles added to the white hot pain drilling through his head took him over. The last thing he heard was Russell screaming his name, but it was mixed in with another, a woman's voice, a voice he had heard before.

"_**HARRY!"**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 20**

A blinding flash of green filled Harry's vision.

"Harry wake up!"

Harry's eyes shot open, _Why am I on the floor?_ _Was I sleeping? For how long? _His eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, his knees almost buckling from the stress he was putting on his partially healed body.

Harry's head was still pounding, but only lightly and it was fading fast and almost completely ignored and forgotten as he got his bearings. Remembering everything, Harry got to his feet and headed straight for Madam Pomfrey.

Harry wasn't sure what he did next, and probably never would but he had his silver wand firmly gripped in his right hand, even though he was sure he hadn't picked it up, and was in mid wave of it, the back end of a spell he'd never heard rolling off his lips.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes flickered open and darted about the room then focused on Harry. Before Madam Pomfrey could even mouth a word, Russell's voice echoed loudly into the office as if he projected it there.

"HURRY UP! I _HARDLY_ KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Harry noticed the way Russell yelled the word '_hardly'_ insinuating he knew something_. Even under pressure Russell somehow manages to brag_ Harry thought absently as he helped Madam Pomfrey to her feet.

Harry stood by Russell as they watched Madam Pomfrey. They stood there in joint feelings of amazement as the old witch worked away. She told them to wait behind the curtain. Russell pulled Harry numbly away at her order.

The longest ten minuets of Harry's life trickled by as he waited, the delayed pain from his earlier movements now stung all over body, a sharp pain under his left eye became to much to bear as he went to rub it he was surprised to find he hadn't been warring his glasses, _then why can I see?_

Harry looked to Russell, _what did you do?_ Harry asked himself silently, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that Russell had some hand in this, _he always does. _The curtains slowly opened.Madam Pomfrey stood there head hung low from exhaustion as she swallowed tightly.

"He's stable." She said, there was fear in her eyes, Harry noted. "Now go to sleep!"

She turned on her heels toward the large door of the Hospital wing and unlocking it before hurrying off down the hallway. Harry assumed she was heading for headmaster office to inform him of what had transpired, _perhaps he may know something that can help _Harry hoped.

Harry could have leaped for joy, if not noticing the dark eyes of Morris focused upon the gap in the curtains, as he stared at Ron in his bed. Harry was in dread of what his friend was going to say next, Russell face was very grim.

"We shouldn't give too much hope Harry" Russell's words sounded cold, but he spoke with deep emotion in his throat. "His chances are extremely slim. Now that the poison has reached his heart, there is only one place left for R-" Russell fiddled the sleeves of his dark pyjamas, but could not say Ron's name. "He'll be dead by dawn Harry."

"You can't know that Russ." Harry whispered his body and mind to drained for yelling "Ron is strong, he'll survive." As the words left Harry's lips he knew didn't believe them, when Russell was certain, it took a lot to make him wrong.

"Ok Harry." The words were no comfort coming from Russell; he couldn't hide the scepticism in his voice, Russell had no hope.

A silence passed between them, and it hurt.

Russell had closed his eyes and pushed the diamond hilt of his wand to his chin, if Harry didn't know Russell like he did, he would think his friend was preying, or more likely thinking. Harry bit his lip, trying to hold back the last question.

"Is there nothing that can save him?" the question had dreaded to ask pushed its way through Harry's lips.

"I…No, there's nothing _safe_ I can do. There's more going on than we first realised." Harry didn't miss the fidget of Russell fingers as they tighten on his wand or the referents to Ron's safety. _If Ron going to die anyway, why would Russ care about his safety_.

"What about something unsafe?" again Russell grip on his wand tightened, as he turned his body to his bed. "Come on Russ, this is Ron."

"No…there's- there's nothing." Russell twiddled his wand nervously.

"Come off it Russ" Harry frowned, his eyes focused sternly, it wasn't like Russell to give up so easily "you know something, what is it?" again Russell's grip tighten.

"Your eyes are working better now aren't they" it was a strange statement, and it raised questions in Harry, _as was the point in saying it_ Harry told himself _he's trying to throw me off._

"What is it?" Harry was getting angry he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yelling. "I know you too well to know when you know something you're not telling Russell."

Russell said nothing, his silence was almost patronising.

"What about Thilivhali, can't we take him to-"

"No way, you don't know what the price is Harry, and Ron would never make the journey. If we can't move him to a hospital what makes you think we can move him to bloody Africa!" Russell's mask was cracking, his hair was murky and matted with odd patches of white, the two styles grew against each other angrily.

Harry gripped his own wand in annoyance, he wasn't getting answers fast enough. He looked down at the silver of his wand he could see the snake on it holding the boy. They were watching him mysteriously as if they knew the way to get the answers Harry wanted.

Harry's eyes widened. _Was it possible _the thought ran through Harry head _could he find the answer in Russell's head._ The boy smiled, and a word pop into Harry's head.Throwing all thought to the wind Harry pushed his arm out to cast the spell.

Harry's arm twisted painfully, then turned behind his back and push forward. he was then forced into the bed with his face was pressed hard against the mattress, he heard his wand fall pitifully to the floor.

"Harry? Was there really a part of you that thought that would work" Russell didn't sound angry or pleased as Harry expected, but sorry and sad. "Believe it or not Harry, I don't want Ron to die anymore than you do."

"Then do something!" his voice was slightly muffled by the covers of the bed.

"I can't stop death Harry, if Ron's suppose to die today, then there's nothing I can do to stop it, the repercussions-"

"Muggle's do it all the time! You do it all the time!" Harry thought of all the things he'd heard about in Muggle world about people saving the lives of people that were, supposedly, supposed to die.

"Muggle's don't have magic Harry, so don't bring them into a situation which has. It never ends well." Harry could practically feel Russell rolling his eyes, blatantly ignoring Harry's comment concerning his own life saving performances.

"Repercussions! You said repercussions" Harry yelled into the folds of the covers "That means you know some away to save Ron!" Harry was stabbing blindly in the dark, something he seemed to be good at. "And you saved my life! You've saved my life loads of times before remember! Why is my life anymore important than Ron's!"

Russell stood in silence. He could nearly feel the emotions, _or lack of _Harry thought angrily, Russell wasn't supposed to accept that Ron was going to die.

"Harry, please try to understand that death and life aren't things to be messed around with. I can't just bring Ron back to life, it's not possible."

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Harry roared, he wished he hadn't, his body couldn't stand much more.

"He's not dead yet." Russell paused. "I'm sorry." It didn't sound like Russell was apologising to Harry or Ron.

The pressure holding Harry down released, he stood up straight and shook off the stiffness. He swung round.

"You say I only think of myself what about yo-uh where'd you go?" Russell wasn't there, _how long had no-one been there?. _Harry heard a sigh from behind the curtains.

"I know I've made some bad choices…" Russell voice sad and hurt "but today…I'm going to set things right!" Harry couldn't hear what Russell said after that, or see what Russell did but what he did hear and what he did see, he would never forget.

A blood curdling sound from behind the veil, the sound of skin being cut open by glass, and the crunch and cluck of bone breaking, then a sudden splash of blood hit the curtains.

To Harry's revulsion the dark thick rotting nickel and copper smelling blood started pooling from outside the bottom of the curtain. The blood drifted horrifyingly slowly around his bare feet, frozen in place by shock Harry tried to scream, not even a breath came out.

Suddenly a massive explosion of light blasted into existence, it was so bright it blinded Harry even from behind the curtain. Harry could hear Russell let out a horrifyingly primal scream. As he did Harry's knees began to buckle and shake under his own weight, he could feel the light pulling something inside him taking every sap of strength he had left, and it hurt.

As Harry's knees finally fell, he managed to stumble forward he just managing to grab the curtains, the rings that held them snapped one at a time as the thick white spread blinded his view, turning the world bright white as the curtain reflected the bright light onto Harry's face as the heavy drape fell atop of him. He then, rather non-heroically hit his head hard on the stone floor and blacked out.

Harry woke up being shaking viciously by George, or Fred, Weasley he wasn't sure which. Which ever it was, it felt like they were trying to shake him death.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" _George roared.

"_YOU PSYCHOS!"_ Fred roared. Harry managed to catch a glimpse of Russell getting the same violent awaking, or not, as Russell still laid limp as Fred shook him.

Fred was lifted off his feet and thrown into George, both of them collided on the hospital beds.

Harry quickly put his glasses on, before taking them off again, realising he didn't need them anymore and grab his wand. He aimed it at the twins, he tried to think of a spell that would stop them from getting up and attacking.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding her wand. Harry lowered his wand as he realised it was she who'd handled the Weasley twins, whom were moving across the room.

Harry followed them with his eyes, his face feeling strangely bare without his glasses. Harry found that though his eye sight had improve it was far from healed once Fred and George moved further away they became unfocused and blurry but it was still an improvement, Madam Pomfrey handed him his first vile of the morning.

Harry drank it he felt the unforgettable strange numbness and air headedness that came with it. It made everything feel like a dream, not one his dreams, they hurt, but still things felt dreamlike.

Even in Harry's odd state he still managed to contain some of his awareness, he could feel himself being lowered off his bed, with help from Madam Pomfrey and he could feel himself moving.

Harry half stumbled with her aid towards a crowed of people, they all had red hair and freckles, some of them were crying. Harry knew these people were instantly, they could only be the Weasley's, Ron's family.

There came a sudden ache in Harry as he remembered, foggily, the night before though thinking was difficult when he was so light headed, he turned his head and saw the sun peering at him from the high windows of the hospital wing.

Harry bit down on his lip, the sun was up, and that was a bad sign but he couldn't remember why.

"Hello, you must be Harry" said a short, plump woman "I'm Molly, Ron's mother." She sounded sad, and Harry could tell she was holding back a lot of emotions. Harry looked to his feet, he was missing something.

"I'm sorry." Harry said finally looking up. Her bottom lip wobbled as Mrs Weasley's tears grew anew in her eyes.

He could see a boy laying on a bed. Harry tripped backwards out of Mrs Weasley's arms in shock as Harry fell to his knee his body wanted him to be sick his mind was bombarded with memories, but again someone had stopped him from doing so. Harry was pulled to his feet by a spell from Madam Pomfrey. He stumbled forward, grapping the Ron's bed for support. Harry's eyes went wide at what he saw.

It was like nothing Harry had ever seen in his life. Buried to the diamond hilt, in the centre of Ron's chest was Russell's wand, the diamond was glowing brilliantly, so much so, it hurt to look at.

Harry couldn't help the smile curing on his lips. Russell did it, he really did it. Harry look at Ron, the burns no longer bothered him, but he was still quite surprised when he looked at his friends' face. All Ron's hair and freckles had turned stone silver, it looked weird, even his eyebrows and eye lashes and if Harry wasn't mistaken he could see a tiny bit of silver showing though Ron's eye lids.

_I guess this is what Russell meant by __repercussions_ Harry thought to himself, reaching forward to touch the glowing stone, but his hand was stopped short by the shield barrier that was still cooling Ron's burns.

"Russell did it." Harry whispered happily under his breath as Madam Pomfrey walked him back to his bed, after a drowsy couple of hours as people asked him question he didn't know the answers too, it's like they expected him to know what was going on in Russell's head.

Harry wanted to thank Russell after the integration from the Weasley family and Professor McGonagall, he was quite surprised Dumbledore hadn't been there, but perhaps he knew what Russell had done and wasn't worried.

Whatever Russell did had drained him massively, since he didn't wake up the whole day, or the day after that or the day after that. It was nearing the end of the third day that Harry began to worry, but not because Russell didn't wake up but because of what he over heard that night.

It was approaching midnight when he began hearing the foot steps and hushed voices, Harry quickly cast the concealing spell Russell had taught him Ron and Hermione in the back of Magical History one morning. The spell allowed one of two things to happen; it ether made you look asleep or as the reason Russell taught it to Ron during Magical History, make you look awake and interested. Harry now used it for the former.

"It's such a shame Albus" a sad voice echoed closely, Harry knew that voice, he'd heard it before. "It was such a fine wand, and he was such a fine student." It was Ollivander, the Wandmaker he met in Africa.

"I'm sure. Will the wands departure from Mr Morris have any effect on the boy, anything we should worry about?" asked Dumbledore attentively.

"As I'm sure you've already guessed Albus, there will be. Without the wand I suspect Russell shall revert back to what he was, though I suppose this day would have had to come at some point we couldn't hide his memories forever."

"I believe they were already beginning to peal away. From what I've heard Mr Morris has been suffering from nightmares. Perhaps he already knows it was he that caused that fire that killed his family." Harry felt as if someone had just thrown him into a frozen lake, his body stung with shock.

"For his sake, I hope he doesn't ever remember. It well may destroy him, it wasn't his fault Albus, I wish you'd realise that." Dumbledore didn't say anything, but Harry could hear the men's footsteps as they walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they all belong to Rowling. I would also like give my thanks to all who reviewed.

I would also like to give my thanks to imiko-hiei, my beta reader

**The wand makers' apprentice **

**Chapter 21**

Harry hadn't any idea of what to do with himself, his mind was a mixed up with confusion, even his confusion was confused. _Russell had started the fire that destroy the Morris family, Russell's family, but that doesn't make sense!_

Harry closed his eyes, and for the first time tried to remember what happen in the dream. In Harry's dreams, Russell's memories, the fire was chasing them, or rather Russell and his mother down a hallway.

_Unless they were running away from the fire that Russell already started, and at the speed the flames were chasing Russell and his mother they would never have been able to escape they would already be dead. _

_Mother is dead…_ Harry shook his head angry from side to side like an agitated dog shaking off the water from its fur after a walk in the rain, throwing his head this way and that as if he could throw the thought directly out of his mind.

Harry couldn't see how Russell could have started it. _The fire couldn't have been started by Russell, his mum would have had to have been there with him when he started it, its impossible, it can't be true Russell would never do that._

Harry tried to disprove this theory of Russell starting the fire_, the house was already a blaze when we err…Russell and his mother, _Harry had to remind himself that in his dreams he was Russell, which was easy to forget when he felt and saw everything like it was him seeing it.

_They were running from the flaming dragon chasing them down the hallway, why would Russell call forth a dragon in the first place, and wait a second Russell was only three how could he even do anything like what I saw._ Harry could feel his mind imploding, he had to let out, he had to let it out, and he had to let his frustration out now!

"_NOTHING MAKES SENSE!!" _Harry screamed throwing his arms around ferociously.

His voice echoed around in the almost empty wing, though it could be counted as empty Russell and Ron didn't look like they'd be waking up anytime soon, as he felt his arms and fingers tingle just like when he casts a spell.

"Oh no" he whispered under his breath as he felt a freezing cold droplet land on the back of his neck, he had a feeling of what was about to happen, he seen it happen to one of the children in Africa after they'd had a tantrum.

The air suddenly turned stone dry and the water in the water jug disappeared into vapour and floated over Harry before it liquefied. The water was cold, extremely cold almost like the frozen steel cold that the Lake had turn out during winter Harry could even feel the minute sharp shards of ice as the water drop over him.

"_WHY DOES IT WORK NOW AND NOT WHEN I BLOODY WANT IT TOO!" _Harry screamed in fury, the air being pulled out his lungs in the shock.

Harry began yelling out all manner curses, everyone he knew, while getting out of bed. He couldn't even use his wand to dry himself as it had been confiscated by Professor McGonagall the day the Weasley's visited Ron.

Professor McGonagall finding Russell's wand deeply imbedded in Ron's chest worried her, that was obvious, and confiscating Harry wand, even Ron's, was probably her way of making sure it didn't happen again anytime soon.

Harry tried pointlessly to do the drying motions he'd learn from Panyin and Kakra in Great Stad BaieTowenaar, though typical of his life, nothing happened. Harry felt as if the world was trying to spite him, as if it gave him magic just so it could make his life worse than it already was at the Dursley's.

Harry shook and shivering in the cold of the castle as his arms began shake with painful spasms. Harry had suddenly decided his body didn't agree with him using the African magic.

The spasms started at his finger tips and pulled down his arm, the pain was spreading pulling horribly on his nerves, his spine and every one of his muscles burning coldly without reason, except for the pleasure of hurting him.

Harry sobbed quietly as the painful spasms ripped into the back of his knee forcing him to the stone floor. Harry shook from the cold, from the pain and from the emotional torment his mind was putting him though, slowly he managed to pull himself into a small ball as tears rolled shakily down his muscle shuddering cheek.

It was many hours later before Harry could move again, and only on his hands and knees in a pitiful crawl. Harry's night clothes were still soaking wet and coldly stuck to his body uncomfortably as he crawled painfully out the hospital wing, a sloshing echo following him down the corridors as he left ugly wet prints on the knee bruising stones.

It hadn't dawned on Harry that he didn't know were he was going, how far he had gone, or how many steps he'd managed to climb. He only realised were he was as he heard the deep growling of Fluffy from behind the door he'd been about to open, so he didn't quite know why he tried to turn the handle.

The door was locked tight and wouldn't open without the assistance of a wand, Harry gritted his teeth angrily, he hated being like this, so weak and helpless, and he hated not having his wand!

As Harry hobbled he thought himself lucky that the door was locked if it wasn't he would of stumbled in there like a fool, probably making himself a nice snack for the guarding three headed dog, also in the back of Harry's mind he knew that it meant the stone was safe and that gave him _some_ reassurance that the world didn't complete hate him.

Harry shivered as he pulled himself up on the wall using it as an aid, to help him walk onward. He had to get Hermione, she was the only one he could talk to about Russell. Hermione would know to do.

_She's like Russell in that aspect must be something to do with brains_ He thought airily stumbling on the stair case. _I wonder where…_ before he could finish his question and got his answer.

"Well, well, well, we are in trouble." Harry's eyes locked onto a pair of pale ones has he took his next step. Filch the caretaker was standing at the top of the staircase with a grotesque smirk on his old grimly wrinkled face staring down at him as he stroked Mrs Norris.

Harry stared back, but didn't say a word he hung his head. _Why is it always me? _Harry thought as he was dragged along with the painful hand gripped aid of the caretaker to Professor McGonagall office.

As if Filch had heard Harry's thoughts he answered his question. "because you make this far to easy Potter."

8

Harry had finally been allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. After Filch had caught him wondering the halls soaking wet.

The way the old bitter caretaker explained it to McGonagall made it sound like Harry had been sneaking off to the Prefects Privet bathroom every other night, since Filch said he'd had to clean wet footprints from the castle floor at lest twelve times a month.

The whole accusation was absurd, Harry didn't even know the Prefects had a privet bathroom, and in the timescale Filch had put the wet foot prints in was the same time that Harry was completely paralysed.

This didn't seem to matter though as McGonagall decided Harry was 'being far to isolated in the hospital wing and that it was time for him to resume his studies as well as starting in on the detentions that he'd somehow managed to pile up this term'.

The detentions weren't _so_ bad, at least he wasn't paralysed like last time after he used the African magic. _Though water and earth are completely different in the amount of magic that's need to convert them into- _Harry's shook his head -_I've spent waaaaaaay to much time around Russell, I'm even started thinking like him._

He then tightened his grip on the old mop he was using to clean up the second floor, which someone thought it would be a great lark to flood regularly. He turned around only missing tripping over Hermione's mop by an inch.

Harry was still getting used to the new way of seeing things without his glasses, Harry was quite surprised that no-one asked him about why he wasn't wearing his glasses, but then again no-one was speaking to him.

Hermione said it was because of Fred and George saying 'things' that she didn't want to repeat, Harry suspected the twins were just worried and angry about their brother. _As soon as Ron tells them he's ok, everything will be back to normal and they'll apologize._ Harry would think to himself when the twins insulted him at dinner or in the common room, not that Harry spent much time there anymore.

Ironically Harry spent most of his free time _trying_ to get into the Hospital Wing. There was a rumour going around that Ron had woken up, but no-one, not even his family were aloud to see him. Harry had tried using his invisibility cloak to get in one night, but there was some sort of charm stopping him from entry. Other than that the rest of Harry's time was spent with Hermione, in the library or in detention.

Hermione had been serving detention since Ron had been admitted to the Hospital Wing. Hagrid had jumped into Dumbledore's office and spilt the beans about Hermione helping him to move Norbert to the top of the castle so he could be taken to Romania, not realising McGonagall was standing in the room. Hermione, luckily, instead of being expelled only had to serve detention for the rest of the year.

She was very moody about it, Harry caught on very quickly as did the others who'd heard the rumours about what happen learned not joke about it, at least not in hearing distance of her.

Especially when Harry heard about what she did to Fred and George, they'd made a joke about how it would be a permanent tarnish on her school records forever. She fixed both of them atop the Gryffindor fireplace, no one told McGonagall, and Filch the caretaker found it to amusing to tell the head of house. The twins were stuck up there the whole weekend and looked a right state after Peeves found them.

When Harry asked her about the incident all she said was 'that Russell taught me how to deal with bullies'. Harry smiled at that.

"Harry? What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked, as she dipping the end of her mop into the washing up bucket.

"Nothing." Harry said shaking his head. "How'd the Transfiguration exam go? Heard you made something"

"Harry" Hermione sighed. "You know the headmaster banned anyone from telling you what's on the exams. Anyone who tells you anything gets points taken off. Who told you about making a snuffbox? That's like the most important part of the exam."

"You did" Harry smiled "just now." Harry had to duck as Hermione swung her mop at him, spraying him with the dirty water.

They both slipped backwards on the wet stones and landed on their rears simultaneously producing large splashes getting them both very wet, they looked at each other and exploded into laughter.

They were both laughing so hard they didn't hear Professor Snape coming until he started talking. "You're supposed-" both Harry and Hermione jumped and scrambled to their feet "-to be serving detention not-" But Snape never got to finish his sentence.

At that very moment, Neville Longbottom came blotting round the corner, being chased by a small gang of Slytherins. At the sight of the Professor they all stopped dead, or tried to. Neville somehow managed to get his feet stuck in both Harry's and Hermione's cleaning buckets and accelerated forward followed by the sliding Slytherins.

They all slipped on the still wet stone corridor and collided into Professor Snape wiping him off his feet, while narrowly missing Harry and Hermione as they dived sideways pushing their backs firmly against the wall of the corridor.

Harry could hear Neville and the Slytherins being yelled at by Snape as he dragged them by the neck of their robes as they swiftly moved down towards his office. Harry looked at Hermione. She was wearing a strange look, and smiled at him.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing" she said, still smiling. "I was just thinking of how boring my life was before you and Russell-"

"-And wands-" Harry added smiling.

"-And wands-" Hermione repeated

"-And magic-" Harry added

"-And magic-" Hermione repeated.

"-And dragons-" came a voice from behind the corner.

"-And drag-" Hermione and Harry started together before jumping to their feet.

A white, to the point of luminous boy hobbled heavily from around the corner, he was leaning dependably on two plain metal crutches. His eyes were like two silver chime balls, lifting slightly in the centre, for his irises, and in the centre of the silver irises were two dark holes for his pupils. A small half of the left side of his face was burned with a large white scar that ran down his neck and down the collar of his white shirt which his long silver hair rested lightly. The rest of him was filled with small silver freckles that glittered in the sunlight, thin white red lips opened reviling silver teeth.

It took Harry a second to smile, it was truly mind boggling to see Ron so bright and if Harry hadn't spent so much time in the Hospital wing with his now silver friend he probably would be holding the same horrified awe look that Hermione was wearing.

"You don't have to look so shocked Mione, it's only me." Ron said sheepishly, Harry could see every muscle in Ron's jaw shake as he spoke.

Hermione ran forward and squished him inside one of her hugs, before she blushed deeply and she stepped backwards. Without realising Harry touched the centre of his chest, remembering the brilliance of the diamond hilt of Russell's wand.

"Where's Russell?" Hermione asked, finally breaking the tension. Ron frowned and looked slightly let down Harry noticed.

"He hasn't woken up yet, hasn't even moved. He's been given load of potions to keep him breathing," Ron paused and turned his mirror like eyes to Harry questionably "Fred said he tried to kill me."

The smile on Harry's face disappeared and was replaced with a dark frown.

Harry had finally decided he didn't really know Russell Morris at all, and he didn't want to. So he'd push the whole subject out his mind, not even telling Hermione that Russell could be the killer of his own parents, _besides it'll only upset her_ was his augment _why tell someone something that'll only upset them_ he'd told himself_. _

"I don't think Russ would give up his wand lightly." Was all Harry said, and he was glad that Ron seemed to have accepted it without question, Hermione didn't.

"What do you mean? What's this about Russell giving up his wand?" Hermione asked her head turning to Harry and Ron repeatable looking for an answer. "Harry? Ron? What aren't you telling me?"

Harry grumble to himself, he knew he forgotten to tell her something,_ this is going to be difficult _Harry thought to himself as he began to tell her and Ron what really happened that night, as well as telling the painful secret he'd been hiding, that Russell might have killed his own family.


	22. Chapter 22

The Wandmakers Apprentice

My story The Wandmakers Apprentice is dead in the water, as i lost all my note for the plot I made when my computer decided to not work.

So if anyone wishes to take it off my hands you are welcome, just let me Know

Sawiuk


End file.
